El pequeño Scorpius y la Rosie Weasley
by dreamhp
Summary: Scorpius/Rose. Empezó con un momento y los años comienzan a pasar más rápido de lo que las personas desean tal vez. Trata sobre como se comenzaron a mezclar los sentimientos para confundir a los adolescentes. Pasen y disfruten!
1. En King

* * *

-_ Así que ése es el pequeño Scorpius- murmuró Ron-. Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre._

_- Has el favor, Ron- protestó Hermione, entre severa y divertida-, ¡No intentes enemistarlos antes incluso de que haya empezado el año!_

_- Tienes razón; perdóname- Se disculpó Ron, aunque no pudo evitar añadir: -Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casas con un sangre pura.-_

Instantáneamente la cabeza de Rose se quedo plasmada mirando la platinada cabellera que tenía a escasos metros suyo. Quedó deslumbrada por unos segundos centrada en ella nada más.

¿Era normal que un pelo sea tan claro? ¿Era normal que brillara así? En ese momento recordó el pelo de su tía Fleur, como brillaba y parecían danzar sobre él los brillitos saltarines cuando bailaba o miraba a su tío Bill…

Se preguntó si tendría sangre de veela aquella persona…

En ese momento la mamá de Scorpius se agachaba a abrazar a su hijo único como forma de despedida, la mujer notó como la pequeña pelirroja miraba la escena y le susurró unas palabras a su hijo y cuando lo soltó de su abrazo, el pequeño niño se giró a verla.

En ese momento cuando sus miradas se conectaron Scorpius sonrió y sacó de su transe a la niña pelirroja dando paso a un calor subiendo por sus mejillas que la obligó a contestar levemente la sonrisa y a darse vuelta a escuchar a su padre...

Él era el hombre que más amaba y respetaba en todo el mundo mágico. Era su héroe, y lo mejor que le puede pasar a una niña… era su papá, y ella su niña preferida. Trataría con toda su alma cumplir con lo que le encomendó él.

Pero ambas madres supieron al observar con detalle la escena anterior que las recomendaciones no serían suficientes para separar a ambos niños entre los cuales en solamente unos segundos ya se habían creado un vínculo.

* * *

Hola! Muchas gracias x leer este pequeño momento Scorpius/Rose...

Seguramente lo continue luego, xq me fascina esta parejita dejando tanto para hablar.

Espero algunos reviews con algun tomatazo o critica buena o mala ;) siempre es constructiva...

Bueno me voi xq sino escribo ahora más que el capítulo! jaja..Adiozz!!


	2. Presentaciones

_Muchas gracias x los Reviews y alertas y agregadas a F/Fs... De verdad!! Bueno les dejo el segundo capitulo... no se si será bueno es lo q me salió escribir...:_

_Espero sus reviews comentandome que les parecio, si no les gustó tanto como el primero, o si, o tienen alguna crítica o consejo..._

_Adioz!_

* * *

Vamos Albuss!! Ya son once menos tres minutos! Se nos va a ir el treeeeeen!!- vociferó James desde la puerta del Expreso escarlata, Albus seguía hablando con su padre, Rosie ya había subido y estaba buscando un compartimiento para compartir con sus primos.

James comenzó a correr por el Expresso buscando a su prima cuando la encontró a estaba estática nuevamente mirando a través del vidrio del compartimiento. No era la primera vez que la veía así… era la misma expresión que ponía cuando la Tía Hermione le daba un acertijo más complicado de lo normal y no lograba descifrarlo en el momento para obtener los dulces del premio; esa era su expresión de estar analizando algo muy detenidamente…

Porque en algo sí se parecía al tío Ron, más que en el color de su pelo, era en la devoción por las ranas de chocolate. James sonrió y llamó a su prima desde donde estaba.

- Rosieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Guarda mi baúl que ahí te va levitando, luego vengo, voy a buscar a Matt y a Britt- y salió corriendo hacia la otra punta.

La cabeza de Rose apenas si se había movido para asistirle a su primo, además de que los colores comenzaban a subirle en la cara, no tenía opción era el único compartimiento que estaba desocupado...

Gracias a Dios que en ese momento llegó Albus cargando su baúl, le dio un empujoncito cariñoso con la mano libre invitándola a entrar y así juntos afrontaron lo que fue **el primer miedo** de Rosie… atravesar una puerta…

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? No hay ningún otro compartimiento vacío.- Cuestionó Albus asomándose atrás de su prima

- Si claro!- contestó con una sonrisa el único ocupante del vagón…

-Mi nombre es Albus Potter, comienzo este año, y ella es mi prima Rose Weasley…- Ambos chicos se voltearon a mirarla, pero Rose estaba absorta nuevamente en sus pensamientos pero aparentaba leer un libro que su madre le obsequió cuando recibió su carta…

"Tonta Rosie! Como pude haberme quedado en la estación mirándolo así hasta su madre debe haberse dando cuenta… _Es que su pelo tiene ese brillo especial que no puedo dejar de mirar._"

…Completamente colorada por sus mismos pensamientos - y bueno… ella es Rose que parece que no sabe de modales…- completó Albus. Cuando decía esto le tocó el brazo a la chica, que reaccionó diciendo…

-Rose Weasley mucho gusto- y corresponder sus palabras con una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa.

Scorpius frunció levemente el ceño. No había tenido esa imagen cuando la vio en la estación. Esa imagen de niña maleducada, ni de… No encontraba palabras estaba tan sorprendido de la actitud de la pelirroja…

Rose volvió su vista al libro, decidida a no participar de la conversación de los muchachos porque mucha pena le daba el comportamiento que estaba teniendo, sentía una comezón en el estómago y las mejillas ardientes… ¿Qué es lo que me está sucediendo?

Conforme pasó el tiempo ya llevaban unas horas hablando Albus y Scorpius parecían llevarse de maravilla y Rosie acurrucada en su asiento estaba enfrascada en su lectura y no tenía idea de los rumbos de la conversación de los niños…

-¿Sabes porqué tu prima me puso tan mala cara cuando me saludó?

- La verdad que no tengo idea ella casi siempre es la más amable de todos nosotros…y eso es mucho ya que me incluyo!.

-jajajajajaajaja- Estallaron en carcajadas, ante esto Rose no pudo más que levantar la vista de su libro justo cuando su primo James ingresaba al compartimiento con un lindo jovencito de piel morena y pelo color marrón e increíbles ojos azules enmarcados por curvas pestañas. Atrás de ellos apareció una niña un poco más baja que estos de piel blanca y unos adorables rizos dorados cubriéndole la espalda. Los ojos de la niña apenas recorrieron el compartimiento que se posaron en la pelirroja.

- Rosiee! Al fin entras a Hogwarts, he pasado un año entero sin tu compañía y créeme juntarme con estos dos me ha causado muchos problemas- Habló verborrágicamente Brigette, frente al último comentario les guiño un ojo a sus amigos y al mismo tiempo abrazaba y se sentaba al lado de Rose.

La niña pelirroja aceptó gustosa el abrazo y lo devolvió sonriendo, cuando la rubia termino de hablar pudo contestar…

-Muchas gracias Britti yo también te he extrañado mucho! Estoy tan emocionada por llegar a Hogwarts mis padres m han contado tantas anécdotas…

James y Matt, su mejor amigo, miraron esto con cara de querer vomitar y se rieron a carcajada limpia del comentario que hizo su amiga. Seguramente serían peores los líos de este año, ya habían bautizado Hogwarts…

Efectivamente lo habían hecho, James había robado una de las bromas que habían en la habitación que servía como depósito en la casa de sus abuelos y luego de navidad inundaron todo el 1º piso, por lo cuál zafaron de todo un día de clases.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- sonó la pregunta en el aire...


	3. S de Slytherin

Si había sido dicho en un modo despectivo, arrogante casi como el mismo Malfoy padre haría la pregunta, y ya sabía la respuesta, se notaba en la mirada de James el desagrado hacia el chico, al parecer tenía la misma concepción que su tío Ron…

Si había sido dicho en un modo despectivo, arrogante casi como el mismo Malfoy padre haría la pregunta, y ya sabía la respuesta, se notaba en la mirada de James el desagrado hacia el chico, al parecer tenía la misma concepción que su tío Ron….

- Pues yo soy Scorpius Malfoy. – Contesto simplemente viendo que James se refería a él. Se dio vuelta y siguió mirando por la ventanilla al ver que no sería bienvenido en la conversación.

Aún así cuando todos se acomodaron Albus volvió a hablarle confiadamente y sin miramientos como antes, y los demás charlaban tranquilos entre todos. Poco a poco el clima dentro del compartimiento se fue calmando e inclusive hablaban todos juntos sobre lo que le depararía el destino al llegar a Hogwarts. Rose seguía algo cohibida y no se animó a hablar mucho cuando el tema de las casas y familias salió a la luz.

El que dio el puntapié inicial fue James al decir que estaba harto de tener que esconder todas sus bromas en el sótano para que su madre no se las hiciera desaparecer "porque temía a que la casa sufriera algún daño!". – ¿Puedes creerlo? No teme por la salud de sus hijos porque tengo que recordarle siempre que Albus me acompaña porque siempre logra librarse de todos los castigos, teme por lo que le podamos hacer a su preciosa casa.-

- Perdóname, pero si mamá nunca me encuentra con las manos en la masa, es que a ti te gusta jugar con fuego y hacer las bromas al lado de sus narices, soldado de huye sirve para otra guerra.- rebatió Albus mirando a tu hermano.

El tren fue parando hasta detenerse, los alborotados niños fueron descendiendo del tren y Hagrid los llamaba desde la entrada de la estación a los de primer año, cerca de la orilla del lago.

-¡Madison, John!- Un niño de pelo arena se adelantó de la fila y se acercó al ProfesorFlitwick que le entregó el sombrero, se sentó en el taburete, pasaron un par de minutos y el sombrero seleccionador emitió su voto…¡¡Hufflepuff!!

-¡Malfoy, Scorpius!, el rubio se acercó al profesor que le entregó el sombrero y se sentó en el taburete…

De repente todo se apagó y una voz comenzó a resonar en mi cabeza… pero no era mia… parecía que podía escuchar lo que yo pensaba… era raro… escuche algo… Sorpresas! Y no parece un típico Slytherin… y un tiene valor… y sabe el concepto de amistad… pero luego escuche algo como… mmmm tu corazón me esta diciendo lo que será lo correcto, pues entonces serás: Slytherin.

Estaban en la sala común de Slytherin, y Scorpius le contaba a su nuevo compañero de cuarto como había sido su selección. Albus por su parte estaba medio triste, su hermano James le había corrido la cara cuando paso a su lado… pero eso no podía quedar así se dijo a si mismo, mañana mismo hablaría con él y tendría q aceptarlo como Sly o no dirigirle mas la palabra.

A la mañana siguiente en el Gran Comedor, las voces alegres y adormiladas resonaban en las paredes, todos los alumnos estaban allí y los jefes de las casas estaban levantándose para repartir los horarios. Tenían que apresurarse porque en unos 20 minutos comenzaba su clase de Historia de la Magia que dictaba el profesor Binns que según le habían contado sus padres era un fantasma muuuuuy aburrido… y sumado a eso, debían encontrar el aula que para ellos que no conocían el castillo era más que seguro q llegarían tarde. Cuando James se levantó de la mesa Albus también lo hizo para encontrarse con el trío Gryffindor en la puerta, los saludó a todos con una sonrisa, y Matt y Brigette contestaron igualmente pero James siguió su camino murmurando cosas incomprensibles, Albus lo siguió y lo llamó de un grito por su nombre; El aludido ahora sí se dio vuelta y miró a su hermano, el traidor a su sangre… que llevaba el nombre del mejor director de toda la historia de Hogwarts y ahora había manchado el honor de su familia gryffindor…

-¿Qué?- contestó James

- ¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Me preguntas encima que?? ¿No es obvio? Te vengo a saludar y me corres la cara, anoche en mi selección también ni siquiera me miraste, ¿acaso te doy vergüenza? ¿Al Gran James Potter lo avergüenza que su hermanito menor haya quedado en Slytherin? Pues lo siento, Jimmy, yo no he dejado de ser yo, ni me he transformado en el Innombrable de un momento para otro.- A éste punto de la conversación la gente se acomodaba cerrándolos en un círculo entre los que querían circular por el hall y los que no querían perderse la pelea. – Simplemente es una selección bien podría haber caído en Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff y ahí estarías contento? ¡El sombrero seleccionador me dijo que tenía potencial suficiente para estar en la casa que quisiese! Pero sabes que le dije? Le dije que hiciera lo que le pareciera mejor y simplemente me dijo: tu corazón me esta diciendo lo que será lo correcto, entonces serás: Slytherin.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta, traidor Sly…-

James Potter se dio media vuelta y se abrió paso entre la multitud que observaba la discusión…

Albus quedó estático, pensó que su hermano lo entendería, al igual que el día anterior había entendido su padre su preocupación. Matt apoyó su mano en el hombro de Albus y lo palmó mientras salió tras de James mientras que Brigette dijo algo como que lo acompañaría hasta su aula…

Llegaron rápidamente, la rubia se despidió de Scorpius y Albus en la puerta, dejando a los desanimados niños solos en el aula.

-Oye Albus… ¿estás bien?- Preguntó el blondo.

-Si. Solamente te pido una cosa, no quiero que volvamos a hablar de James hasta que venga a pedirme disculpas él. Ok? No voy a dejarme pisotear por nadie, yo no tengo de que avergonzarme.

El resto de la clase comenzó a entrar y su prima Rose se sentó en el banco al lado del suyo… lo miró tímidamente y le dijo que luego de las clases quería hablar con el…

Esa tarde luego de las clases, Rose estaba sentada en un pequeño patio interior del castillo, en uno de los viejos bancos de piedra gris, los que en su respaldo poseían el escudo del Colegio tallado; estaba impaciente, esperaba a su primo, a su hermano de crianza… y estaba nerviosa, sabía que vendría con él… no sabía porque, ni quería averiguarlo, por lo cual se decidió a mirar a los alumnos que se encontraban sentados en el mismo patio. Estaba absorta mirando los tallados en la piedra de la arcada cuando lo vio a Albus cruzar por ella, y detrás de éste, a su compañero de casa… sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y las mejillas de Rose comenzaron a sonrojarse, desvió la mirada nuevamente a su primo y se dio cuenta que venía alicaído, estaba triste se notaba a leguas…

_Y allí estaba sentada con los tobillos cruzados y la espalda recta, mientras sus manos jugaban tiernamente con su pelo colorado, mirando exactamente el punto donde nosotros debíamos pasar para entrar a encontrarnos con ella…_

_Por un momento su mirada se encuentra con la mía y le sonrío como lo hice la primera vez que la miré, con una sonrisa auténtica. Ella se sonríe de lado pero inmediatamente centra su atención en el trapo de piso que era Albus en ese momento._

**Lo único que pude sentir mientras caminaba a encontrarme con Rose, fue que Scorpius venía al lado mío, en realidad gracias a que él venía conmigo llegué al destino a donde iba, mis pies solo lo seguían, cuando cruzamos una arcada sentí la luz más fuerte que antes y mis ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse. Casi sin que pudiera dar dos pasos más sentí que unos brazos pequeños me abrazaban. Sin hacer ninguna elucubración al respecto me dejé llevar por el abrazo que correspondí mientras escuchaba las palabras tiernas que me decían al oído.**

**En ellas Rose me recordaba cuan importante era no solo para ella, sino también para mis padres, y para Lily que siempre fue su preferida, que tenía que tener valor para defender lo que era y que no me permitiera cambiar nunca, porque así justo como soy todas las personas tienen que aceptarme y las que lo hagan verían que soy hermoso.**

Scorpius observaba la escena sin saber si debía hacer algo o si estaba de más tal vez en una cuestión que era familiar. A los pocos momentos los primos se separaron y lo invitaron a sentarse con ellos en el banco. Así empezaron a bromear y hablar de las clases que habían tenido y de las tareas que ya les habían encargado.

Desde ese día Scorpius confirmó que no había distinción alguna entre ricos y pobres, entre gryffindors y Slytherins, entre Potters, Weasleys y Malfoys.

Pasaron varios meses, ya estamos cerca de Navidad…

Los hermanos Potter no habían vuelto a hablar, Albus sabía como estaba su hermano por lo que veía y hablaba cuando tenía la oportunidad con Matt y Brigette… además de que Rose todos los días algo le decía.

Todos los días Rose, Albus y Scorpius se juntaban en la biblioteca o en los jardines a platicar o a hacer las tareas, además de que compartían casi todas las clases juntos. Se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, se comprendían bastante bien y además se ayudaban continuamente. Más que nada Rose que era una niña brillante, y más todavía cuando se juntaba con los jóvenes Sly que la potenciaban.

Harry y Ginny ya conocían la situación de sus hijos, debido a que Albus la comentó, así como también una carta de Rose se los confirmó al afirmar que desde ese día no hablaban y ella estaba preocupada por ambos, le pedía por favor a sus tíos que trataran de hacer lo posible por reconciliarlos porque si bien ella y Scorpius hacían lo posible por despejarlo, éste le contó que cuando Albus se encontraba solo se quedaba tildado o simplemente mirando el fuego, sin hablar y con el ceño fruncido, pensando…

Para ella esas reacciones del ojiverde no eran anda comparado con el principio de terremoto como lo calificaba la abuela Molly.

* * *

Perdon por actualizar tan tarde!!


	4. La P de Pociones

**Perdó00n! No tengo excusa para tardar tanto en subir un Fic, pero entiendanme que estoi en pleeeena época de exámenes y me he propuesto escribir un poco las largo este cap del fic, pdio disculpas tmb x haberme centrado en otras cosas y no tanto en el R/Sc ... Muchas gracias x los reviews que me dejaron y x agregarme a f/fs y las alarmass no saben lo felizzzzzz!! q m haceenn!! ) ). No los molesto mass. Lean! :D**

* * *

Los Potter esperaban en la estación 9 y ¾ la llegada de sus hijos, ya tenían el plan perfecto para reconciliar a sus hijos, aunque de perfecto no tuviera mucho, porque las incertidumbres revoloteaban en el aire.

Ambos sabían que James sería el más difícil de convencer porque era quien más se parecía a su abuelo James y a Sirius, no sólo en cuanto al físico, sino en cuanto a la personalidad Gryffindoriana que llenaba su vida, era pasión por los colores rojo y dorado, la culpa de ello lo tenía justamente su tan querida madre y su tío Ron, por enseñarle a los niños la bandera de Gryffindor cuando tenían solo 2 años, y recién comenzaban a hablar.

Pero bueno, por suerte, Ginny era genial con las pociones y gracias a ello ahora trabajaba en el Ministerio a pesar de ser Medimaga, se había abierto muy buen camino en la jungla que era su nuevo trabajo, gracias al descubrimiento de una poción que permitía hacer crecer a las mandrágoras aceleradamente e insonorizar su llanto, sin que pierdan sus propiedades curativas, además de otros grandes descubrimientos con relación al Díctamo que sirvió para curar tanto heridas terminales de magos y llegó a extenderse (anónimamente) hasta ciertos laboratorios muggles que le generaron grandes dolores de cabeza a ella y su equipo y a los encargados de la seguridad del mismo San Mungo.

El tren llegó y los sorprendió entre juegos y risas, Rose, Albus y Scorpius compartían un compartimento y hacían una competencia de snap explosivo, y anteriormente de ajedrez, que indudablemente habia ganado Rose, pero en esta segunda ronda la final estaba entre Al y Scor…

Apenas paró el Expresso, la sonrisa de Al se borró, recordando que tendría que compartir todas las vacaciones con su hermano, en la misma pequeña casa y en las habitaciones de puertas compartidas. Les había pedido permiso a sus padres para irse unos días a la casa del Tío Ron, pero se habían negado, cosa que nunca hacían. Se preguntaba día y noche que era lo que sus padres seguramente estaban tramando para hermanarlos nuevamente.

No iban a lograr nada, cuando James se proponía algo no había nada que sus padres pudieran hacer para detenerlo… Tal vez llevarlo a la madriguera y obligarlo a escuchar un sermón de la Abuela Molly, pero no… no podía ser eso, la situación no lo ameritaba… o si?

Los días comenzaron a pasar, tres insoportables días antes de que comiencen los preparativos de navidad en los que solamente podían pasearse por la casa, jugar al Quiddich solo y hacer las tareas que habían enviado, no muchos profesores pero algunos si.

Lily se había ido a la madriguera desde hacía unos 4 días antes incluso de que ellos llegaran a la casa, Albus se sentía encerrado completamente… frustrado, solo y triste, iban a hacer tres meses que no se hablaban con James, ni siquiera el saludo. En los horarios de la comida, era un silencio sepulcral el que habitaba el comedor, sus padres hablaban y ellos se limitaban a contestarles con la cabeza gacha y sin intercambiar palabras entre hermanos.

El tercer día fue intolerable, Ginny estaba en contra de hacer lo que su marido le había pedido, ella misma había pasado por ello, pero ese clima no se aguantaba, y ella siendo hermana mujer única con 6 hermanos varones había tenido razones para estar peleada con ellos pero la hermandad siempre fue más fuerte, era inconcebible aquello que pasaba con sus hijos cuando ella les inculcó con su amor el valor de la familia.

No le quedaba otra que admitir que sus esfuerzos de entablar una conversación civilizada con sus hijos no le había dado ningún resultado, asique había decidido hacer lo que su marido le planteó.

El día anterior a Navidad Ginny preparó un ponche especial que le había enseñado su madre para agasajar la comida...

Esa noche James tuvo sueños muy extraños, recordó prácticamente toda su vida, los momentos que había pasado con Albus desde que este nació… Cuando Albus apenas tenía 3 años y se había subido a la escoba de su papá sin que nadie lo notara, y como él había reaccionado rápidamente y había salvado de una caída de 5 metros a su hermanito, de cómo cuando los Weasley pensaron que él le había roto los juguetes de los pequeños cuando lo molestaron con ellos… y Albus fue el primero y único que lo defendió y apoyó en ese mal momento que ni siquiera sus padres le creyeron.

Montones de situaciones a lo largo de los años, y no podía despertar, era conciente de lo que estaba soñando, y de los momentos felices que estaba reviviendo su subconsciente, no podía pararlo, no podía despertarse, simplemente le dolía recordar esas cosas y ver su realidad actual… se retorcía trataba de despertar pero no podía, lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a resbalar por el rostro del dormido aprendiz de mago…

A la mañana siguiente, el aroma navideño se sentía en la casa de los Potter, James abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse en su habitación totalmente cansado, y sin poder mover un músculo, se sentía fatal, sentía como si no hubiese descansado en toda la noche por correr una maratón…

En la habitación contigua algo similar le estaba pasando a su hermano, pero éste cambió de posición y volvió a caer rendido en un profundo sueño.

En la cocina Ginny preparaba un suntuoso desayuno, y James entraba por la puerta en su piyama color escarlata con snichs voladoras estampadas. Apenas lo vio tuvo la intención de retarlo por haber pasado la noche en vela, para traer esa cara el día de navidad… pero luego recordó que fue ella misma quien provocó este estado en su hijo.

Ahora simplemente quedaba la etapa final…

-Hola cielo buen día.- le dijo depositándole un beso sonoro en la frente.-

-Buen día- respondió el muchacho de pelo negro revuelto con sus mechones cobrizos brillándole por el resplandor del sol.

- Jami, hace un rato hable con tu abuela Molly, quería saber si puedes ir a su casa durante la mañana para ayudarla con los preparativos de ésta noche.-

-Seguro, no hay problema.-

James no vió a Albus en toda la mañana y había retrasado su viaje a la madriguera para poder ver como estaba su hermano, siempre lo hacía, lo vigilaba cuando éste no se daba cuenta, incluso cuando nadie más se daba cuenta…

No pudiendo retrasar más su viaje, decidió tomar los polvos flú y dirigirse a la casa de sus abuelos.

Al llegar Molly lo saludó con un gran abrazo y beso y le pidió si la ayudaba a pelar unas patatas mientras conversaban de algo que la tenía muy intrigada.

Eran ya las 13:30 de la tarde y Albus aún no aparecía en la casa, Ginny decidió irlo a buscar, ya que nunca dormía tanto, siempre los días de fiestas como máximo podía dormir hasta las 11 hrs. Además necesitaba su ayuda ya que había mandado a James con su madre.

"No podría haberle pasado nada", pensaba Ginny mientras subía las escaleras, "solamente tomó una poción para arrepentirse un poco distorsionada… a menos… que Albus no tuviera nada de que arrepentirse…"

Terminó corriendo el tramo que le quedaba de escaleras hasta llegar a piso de los chicos… Al abrir la puerta la habitación se iluminó levemente, las cortinas se encontraban cerradas y las persianas bajas y sólo permitían que entraran hilos de rayos de luz…

Se acercó hasta la cama de su hijo y allí lo encontró tapado con la colcha, tiritando, con las mandíbulas apretadas y cubierto por un sudor frío la frente…

Lo llamó por su nombre, lo sacudió un poco, lo mojó con aguan fría salida de su varita... pronunció un _Ennervate _y nada...

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Ginny, en un sólo momento todos los conocimientos y su labor destacada y su inmediatez para actuar se vieron derrotadas al tener en sus brazos a su bebé y no poder despertarlo...Lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarlo fuerte y desaparecer...

Para aparecer a los segundos en la recepción de San Mungo...

La noticia se esparció como pólvora entre todos los Weasley, y prontamente, Harry, Hermione y Rose, junto con la abuela Molly y James aparecieron en el Hospital. Para encontrar a Ginny hecha un manojo de nervios y desesperación... Al poco tiempo salió un medimago, Arnold Volkov, salió del cuarto para encontrarse con la familia, Ginny estaba en parte tranquila porque él había sido su mentor, su colega, en su estadía de trabajo en San Mungo, nadie estaba más capacitado que él además de que era un amigo de la familia y conocía a Albus desde la panza de Ginny.

Al salir, su cara no aüguriaba nada bueno...

James estaba pálido completamente... con los labios apretados y la vista clavada en el suelo... Rose estaba a su lado con los ojos húmedos y rojos por el llanto. Cuando se enteró de la noticia estaba contestando una lechuza de Scor... y le contó su sucedido antes de salir para el hostpital...

_**-Vamos papá debes llevarme! No te lo estoy pidiendo, si no me acompañas me voy solo y solamente le dejo una nota a mamá.- Dijo un joven rubio que apoyaba sus pequeños puños en el escritorio de roble oscuro perfectamente pulido.**_

_**-No, voy a ir a ver al pequeño Potter, ni aunque sepa que es incurable lo que tiene...-**_

El medimago les había dicho que habían descubierto que el joven Potter era alérgico a uno de los elementos que había ingerido en la poción perfectamente elaborada por la madre, aunque todavía no habían encontrado la solución a éste. Eran muy raros los casos de magos que sufieran alergias... por lo que no se conocían todas las curas de éstas.

Ahora estaba un poco más calmados, pero no demasiado. Rose trataba de hacer que James reaccione de alguna manera... cuando vieron que dos figuras vestidas de negro se acercaban por el largo pasillo impecablemente blanco. Al acercarse un poco más Rose reconoció a Scorpius y atrás venia ¿el Sr. Malfoy?.

Ambos se acercaron a Harry y a Ginny para mostrarles su respeto por la situación y enterarse como estaba Albus. Los padres se vieron muy sorprendidos de que estos personajes se encontraran allí más que nada por ser vísperas de Navidad; pero muy agradecidos igualmente, Ginny comenzó a derramar lágrimas nuevamente, Scorpius le ofreció un pañuelo y ella lo abrazó llorando desconsoladamente. Él joven le palmeó la espalda y ella lo soltó abrazando a Harry inmediatamente.

Draco Malfoy se quedo parado cerca de Hermione y la Señora Weasley y Scorpius fue a saludar a Rose...

- Hola. Vine en cuanto me llegó tu carta. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme.- Dijo avergonzado y cabizbajo Scorpius.

- No hay problema, se que tu hubieses hecho lo mismo por mi.- Contestó Rose con sus ojos brillando intensamente y mirandolo fijo. Scorpius levantó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos dandose cuenta lo triste que su amiga se encontraba y la abrazó.

Rose respondió el abrazo y unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron sus mejillas. James al escuchar la voz del blondo había reaccionado nuevamente. Al verlo abrazar a su prima cayó en cuenta de que idiota había sido. Completamente por su culpa y su inmadurez habían llegado a esta situación... No podía dejar que nadie más sufriera por su estupides y menos cuando era su familia quien lo hacia.

Cuando el abrazó de los chicos se rompió, James los miraba con las mejillas coloradas... "si quiero componerme debo empezar por cortar las ramas antes de la raíz"

* * *

**Un review?? Muchas gracias!! No kiero influenciarlos pero mañana es mi cumpleaños!! Me haría un felizzz recibir un review al menoss... y si m comentan algo de mi primer capitulo laaargo no podría pedir nada mas :D**

**Romi.-**


	5. sobre las vacaciones

_**Dsiculpenme por la tardanza pasa q no tenia nada de inspiración, y recibir un par de rws m dio las re pilas para seguirlo! Muchas gracias y la verdad me alegro mucho que tanta gente este leyendolo aunq no m dejen un review pero igual muchas gracias tmb a las personas que si se tomaron la molestia xq me hacen muiii felizz con muiii poquito como es dejarme su firmita y algun comentario que encima los acepto todos!!**_

_**Adiozz!!**_

* * *

_Cuando el abrazó de los chicos se rompió, James los miraba con las mejillas coloradas... "si quiero componerme debo empezar por cortar las ramas antes de la raíz"…_

Un par de horas más pasaron, aproximadamente a las 19hrs. Llegaron los restantes familiares, ya tranquilizados anteriormente por lechuza.

Hermione luego de pensar bastante se fue a ver a Arnold al laboratorio, si bien ella era Auror como su marido, se había especializado en muchas ramas al salir de Hogwarts…una de ellas era el Estudio Muggles, sumando a que ella había sufrido múltiples alergias en su infancia, capaz que podía resultar útil.

Pasaron un par de horas más para ver a Hermione pasar en frente suyo tomando su abrigo y saliendo rápidamente sin dar explicaciones al elevador. En no más de media hora Hermione estaba volviendo a pasar corriendo hacia el laboratorio al final del largo corredor blanco. Una tropa de Medimagos salieron apresurados detrás de Hermione y todos entraron a la habitación del pequeño Albus, Hermione traía consigo una jeringa con un líquido transparente lista para inyectar. -Algo así como "Adrenalina" es lo que me comentó la madrina del niño- había comentado Arnold Volkov a uno de sus colaboradores más jóvenes.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos más y todos volvieron a salir de la habitación su cara no denotaba ningún sentimiento, pero Hermione se dirigió a James y le dijo que ya podía entrar… James entró rápido a la habitación de pulcras paredes blancas como el corredor, los demás fueron detenidos por Hermione pidiéndoles que les dieran unos minutos. James se sorprendió al ver que nadie más decía nada sobre esta decisión y que nadie mas lo acompañaba, pero al mismo tiempo recordó donde estaba y que no podía dejar que las cosas continuaran así…

Unos minutos más tarde la puerta volvió a abrirse por James y la familia junto con Scorpius entraron a la habitación. En una cómoda cama yacía el joven con ojos abiertos y media sonrisa de lado mirando a los presentes. Ginny comenzó a llorar y abrazó a su hijo con mucha más fuerza de la que nunca lo hubiese hecho. Las lágrimas de la pelirroja llegaban al pelo hombro del niño y se perdían en su piyama celeste, y Albus la abrazó con su único brazo libre del apretujón de su mamá. Harry se adelantó y los abrazó a ambos.

La cara de felicidad y tranquilidad volvía a los rostros de los Weaslys, Molly abrazó a James y le beso sucesivamente la frente y luego a Rose que seguía a su lado. Soltó Rose y luego de un momento casi inexistente de dudarlo también a Scorpius, quien se sorprendió respondiendo con una sonrisa dicha efusividad de la abuela.

Nadie lo notó pero los ojos de Rose se iluminaron una milésima de segunto y su sonrisa complice fue enigmática. Su abuela la miró y con ese simple cruce de mirabas cruzaron miles de palabras. Molly comprendió y abrazó nuevamente a su nietita.

Gracias a Dios, la familia Weasley-Potter tendría sus nuevas aventuras con estos sucesores en Hogwarts, ya se había formado otro Trío de Oro…

* * *

El tiempo a partir de ese episodio comenzó a pasar más rápido, sin darse cuenta ya estaban los pequeños por terminar 3º año… muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, la conversación que los hermanos Potter habían tenido ese día aún era un secreto para muchos, pero nunca nadie preguntó nada…

Lily y Hugo habían entrado también a Hogwarts y ambos habían quedado en Ravenclaw, por el simple hecho de que Hugo eligió ir a donde pusieran a su prima preferida… fomentando así más la unidad de casas de lo que nunca había existido en la Historia de Hogwarts.

Además de que todos, incluido Ron, ya aceptaban al pequeño Malfoy como amigo de sus hijos…

* * *

- Por favor, por favor, por favorrrrrrrrr!!- Suplicaba una linda jovencita de casi 14 años de rizos negro azabache y ojos color mar de rodillas y apoyada en la cabecera de una cama grande y adoselada con cortinas rojas.

La dueña de la cama aún estaba acostada y se tapaba lo que ella llamaba en ese momento, "sus muy delicados oídos taladrados por una voz chillona", con una almohada. Se giró y trató de volver a recordar ese sueño bonito y dulce que estaba teniendo… pero fue demaciado y la oji-mar se le tiró encima para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas.

-Ya Marian por favor!! Jajajjajajajajajaaa- pedía Rose mientras su compañera de cuarto y una de sus mejores amigas la atacaba con sus muy macabros dedos en zonas totalmente sensibles de su anatomía.

-Solamente cuando me digas que lo vas a hacer- Contestó Marian

- Ohh!! Bueno ya, te lo prometo, jajaja- ataque de risa- pero salte de una vez!!- Contestó Rose entre un ataque de risa y cosquillas logró quitarse a su amiga de encima.

-Al fin la convenciste.- Comentó Dana saliendo del baño y secándose el cabello con la varita mientras tanto.

Era sábado a la mañana y Rose ya estaba despierta asi que se prepararon para bajar a desayunar, con una Marian muy emocionada.

Al llegar a la Sala Común se toparon con James y Matt que estaban recostados en los sillones esperando a Britt para ir a desayunar.

Marian muy emocionada como estaba, comentó…

-James al fin la he convencido, asíque Rose estará viniendo con nosotros en las vacaciones!-

-Te dije que así lo ibas a conseguir.- Le contestó James haciendo gala de todo su encanto y guiñándole un ojo a Marian. Ésta se sonrojo violentamente.

- Que pedante que eres Potter! Si no fuéramos familia ya te hubiese echado una maldición moco-murciélago, ¿¿la conoces??- Le contestó ágilmente Rose que tenía las orejas tan coloradas como su pelo típico sello Weasley.

James contesto a esto mirándola a su prima y pegando al sillón donde estaba sentado. En ese momento llego Britt y James corrió a esconderse detrás de sus bellos rizos dorados. Rose ya le iba a contestar a su primo cuando Matt se levantó del sillón y dijo en voz alta:

-"Igualmente Rose me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido venir con nosotros en las vacaciones."

Las orejas de Rose todavía no se habían decolorado, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí al escuchar el último comentario. Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el retrato sin mencionar ni una palabra del incidente…

Rose se fue a sentar a la mesa de Ravenclaw porque era su punto de encuentro con sus primos y Scorpius también.

-Voy a ir a pasar parte de las vacaciones de verano a Italia.- Dijo Rose en el medio del desayuno.

Lily se atragantó con su jugo y Albus dejo su tostada a medio morder… habría escuchado mal, ellos pasaban siempre desde generaciones y generaciones las vacaciones todos juntos en la Madriguera, para fomentar la unión familiar y principalmente para que sus abuelos se entretuvieran con todos ellos allí.

-NO, tú no te puedes ir, es tradición pasar las vacaciones en la casa Weasley…- Dijo más para sí mismo que para el grupo.

- Tiene razón Al, tenemos q terminar con la broma que empezamos en el invierno para proponerle al tío George para el lanzamiento de Otoño!- Regaño Hugo.

-No voy a irme todo el verano, simplemente unas semanas.-

-Unas semanas en las que yo iba a ir a la Madriguera.- Sonó otra voz grave de un blondo que tenía la mirada clavada en ella.

* * *

Un review? Go!

Grax!!


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias a los rws!!: Camila, Abril, Karmen, lucia13 (Anonimos que igual me hacen mui feliz!!) Astrid Radcliffe, darkangel26-15, elizabeth wood black, sol potter black, Diluz, Biank Radcliffe, Lita Black, vrydeus, Farenn, annaDeLioncourtDeppBlack, Lily Black 14, kiarakrum, ingone, kerly, Minimini, Jackie-RiverPlate.

* * *

_-Unas semanas en las que yo iba a ir a la Madriguera.- Sonó otra voz grave de un blondo que tenía la mirada clavada en ella._

Las orejas de cierta pelirroja comenzaron a tomar color, como cuando la lava sale del volcán, al estar en su punto máximo de erupción… Si definitivamente las orejas de Rosie eran el anuncio más evidente de la erupción de las emociones de la chica, tal vez por olas de vergüenza, o de odio, o de no se sabe que a ésta altura… pero siempre era el mismo síntoma, como algo predecible de ella, algo que la marcaba y la ridiculizaba.

-Lo siento Scor, puede que nos veamos en las siguientes semanas, pero ya dí mi palabra y ahora debo ir.- Si algo más le faltaba para hacer que ésa decisión, hiciera odiar momentáneamente a su amiga, ya se veía en el fin del agujero negro.

Los demás siguieron con su desayuno ya no tan tranquilamente como antes, pero la pelirroja no volvió aprobar bocado en esa comida.

* * *

La semana se pasó volando y pronto la mañana encontró a Rose sentada en el Expreso Hogwarts abrazando su gatito gris de ojos celestes, viendo sin ver como los primeros alumnos bajaban del tren. Albus la apremió sacudiéndole el brazo y Rose salió de su ensimismamiento, salieron juntos del compartimento y bajaron rápidamente, todos estaban saludándose en la terminal, Rose guardó su gatito en la jaula y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban toda la familia Weasley esperando a los estudiantes. Cerca se encontraba la familia Malfoy; Albus, Scorpius y Rose se apartaron y se saludaron con abrazos rápidos y se dedicaron la última mirada cómplice antes de volver con sus familias e irse a pasar cada uno unas vacaciones ¿inolvidables u olvidables?...

* * *

- ¡¡Mama!! ¿¿Donde está mi bañador?? ¡Se supone que tendrías casi todo listo para cuando yo llegara! - Gritó Rose desde el piso de arriba donde estaba su habitación.

Hermione desde abajo rodó los ojos y sin siquiera levantarse de la silla de la cocina donde estaba sentada, le gritó a su hija…

- ¡¡Está en tu bolso en una bolsa rosa!! ¡Es el nuevo bañador que te compre porque el que tenías ya daba pena de lo pequeño que te quedaba!- y volvió a rodar los ojos, si esa niña pensaba volverse tan mal humorada y contestarle de la misma manera que su padre ya tendrían una buena discusión al respecto.

"Y hablando de Roma", pensó Hermione cuando vió unas llamas de la chimenea volverse verdes esmeralda… Al instante apareció Ron envuelto en su túnica de viaje color azul marino, que hacía resaltar esos ojos celestes hermosos que poseía. En ese preciso momento no poseían esa dulzura que los hacía ver totalmente hermosos, sino que venían turbados como las nubes antes de una gran tormenta…

"Y estoy segura de saber a que se debe esa tormenta, mejor ni abro el paraguas porque igual me voy a mojar"

- ¡Hola querido! ¿qué haces tan temprano en casa? ¿Quieres un poco de té?-

- ¿Que qué hago tan temprano en casa me preguntas? ¿Acaso no pensabas decirme personalmente que NUESTRA pequeña hijita, se va a pasar UNA semana de vacaciones a Italia?-

- Si Ron, pensaba decírtelo cuando volvieras del trabajo, tampoco es que yo me haya enterado hace mucho tiempo más que tú. Pero quédate tranquilo, la dejé ir porque sé que van James y Matt que la van a cuidar perfectamente bien, o que ¿tu no confías en tu sobrino preferido, tu primer ahijado?- Dijo Hermione, que ya tenía todo el discurso perfectamente organizado para darle en el punto débil a su marido.

- A sí, si, si, si va James bueno, pues no tengo objeciones al respecto, se que el es responsable con relación a su primita y la va a cuidar bien. Bueno entonces me voy al trabajo de nuevo. Adiós Amor.-

- Adiós querido- Contestó Hermione dándole un leve beso en las comisuras de los labios, y rodando los ojos nuevamente cuando su marido le dio la espalda.

-¿¡Qué se supone que es esto!?- Gritó nuevamente cierta pelirroja desde su habitación.

Hermione a éstas alturas estaba por pegarle un grito a su hija desde allí mismo, pero decidió pacientemente, ver que le sucedía "esta vez", a su "pequeña", y subió pesadamente las escaleras. Al llegar a la habitación solo pudo ver montañas de ropa, y libros, por todos los espacios vacíos de ésta.

-¿Pero planeas irte para siempre de casa, o vas de vacaciones?- Preguntó la madre, con cara atónita.

- Por supuesto que no, no voy a llevar todo esto, simplemente estoy seleccionando. Pero que suerte que subiste, porque he encontrado algo en mi bolso que no me pertenece.- Le entregó la bolsa rosa a su madre. –Seguramente lo compraste para ti y me lo pusiste confundido.

- Claro que no tontita, este es el nuevo traje de baño que compré para ti, ya que tu cuerpo está más… grande que los años anteriores y no puedes ir por Italia con un traje que no te queda.- Hizo una pausa, y volvió a poner la bolsa rosa en las manos de su hija. – Guárdalo, porque sino te lo olvidas.- Le dio una sonrisa y salió de la pieza con paso acelerado, había olvidado la tetera con su te listo.

Un par de horas después de esa pequeña discusión, los Weasley, se encontraban en la Madriguera, con los Potter y los abuelos, Molly y Arthur, junto con Matt y Britt que había llegado anteriormente a la casa de los Potter. Allí era el punto de encuentro, debido a que llegaría a recogerlos a todos los padres de Marian, para acompañarlos en su viaje por traslador, hasta el Ministerio de Italia. Todos estaban muy emocionados, alegres, y expectantes de conocer una cultura tan distinta a la suya. Ron junto con Harry no paraban de dar indicaciones a James y Matt para que cuidaran a las niñas, mientras que Hermione y Ginny, les aconsejaban que se diviertan, traigan muchas fotografías, y se cuiden mutuamente. Lily le pidió que si podía le tomara un par de fotografías de las sirenas del Mar Mediterráneo. A lo cuál Rose asistió gustosamente.

Exactamente una hora después los pasajeros se encontraban en una lujosa mansión a orillas de una playa extensa, de arenas beiges, y mar azul verdoso que se extendía sin dejar ver tierra en el horizonte.

Rose miraba la que fue su primera foto del lugar donde se hospedaría, compartía el cuarto con Britt. El panorama era de ensueño, si alguien quería relajarse alguna vez tenía que ir a ese sitio. Era todo tan tranquilo, se sentía la paz, la quietud, hasta que…

BUM!!

- Pero que…- comenzó a despotricar Rose cuando James y Matt entraron corriendo por la puerta del cuarto.

-¡Nosotros no hemos sido! Lo juro, quiero unas vacaciones tranquilas, sin tener que quemarme el cerebro.-

- jajajaja- Las chicas estallaron al escuchar esta última declaración de uno de los sucesores de los gemelos Weasley.

En ese momento entró Marian tranquilamente, como si dos minutos antes no se hubiese sacudido entera la mansión.

-¿No estás preocupada por la explosión que acaba de suceder?-

- OOHH!! Olvide decirles, Papá durante las vacaciones, en su laboratorio en las mazmorras de la mansión, continúa trabajando en sus proyectos y bueno, cuando alguna poción sale… digamos, no perfectamente, se escucha alguna explosión.- Concluyó ña ya bronceada Marian.-Pero que esperan, cámbiense y vamos a disfrutar de los últimos minutos de sol del día!-

El resto del día lo pasaron de lujo. Aunque se habían vuelto medios pesados los muchachos pidiéndole a Marian que le preguntara a su padre si les permitía acompañarlo alguno de esos días en sus investigaciones.

Al otro día Marian los levantó muy temprano, en realidad los levantaron los elfos domésticos mandados por ella, porque estaba segura de que no tendría buen futuro si iba a despertar ella misma a cuatro adolescentes que hacía escasas 4 horas se habían acostado a dormir.

Pero bueno, ese día llegaba Danna para la hora del desayuno, acompañada de sus padres que se quedarían cerca de allí, y tenían que estar todos presentes. Además de que tenía un día particularmente diseñado: Día 1: Paseo en el yate de papá.

A un paso tranquilo avanzaba el "modesto" yate de la familia _**Crouch**_. Si, Marian descendía de la misma familia de Barty Crouch, pero su familia hacía generaciones que no tenían relación con estos. Aún así se habían transformado gracias a las investigaciones que había desarrollado el abuelo de su padre, en una de las familias más ricas del mundo mágico, incluso del Muggle, debido a que su adorado bis-abuelo había ganado millones especializándose en cirugías muggles, ayudadas claramente siempre por magia por lo que siempre salieron muy bien.

Las chicas disfrutaban del sol y del ambiente relajado; habían aparcado cerca de las costas de una isla de la cuál ninguno recordaba el nombre… Pero Rose todavía estaba con el short y la musculosa puesta, todo gracias a ese bendito mini traje de baño que le había comprado su madre.

Gracias a ello, tenía tanta vergüenza de quitarse las prendas que ya estaba quemándose con las marcas de la ropa. Quemándose por decir de alguna manera, poniéndose como un "escreguto de cola explosiva" diría James.

-Siempre tan amistoso- Le mandó una mirada asesina Marian.

Volviendo al pensamiento de Rose, sus amigas no entendían la vergüenza que sentía? Ellas eran lindas mujercitas con sus cuerpos casi desarrollados y ella, era… era…

No quería ni pensar que era. No encontraba palabras. Se veía como el ser más horrible y zaparrastroso del mundo. No quería imaginarse a James riéndose en su cara por lo fea y deformada que era. No quería que Matt la mirara como si de verdad fuera un escreguto de cola explosiva.

-Pero vamos por favor, que sólo somos nosotros, quédate tranquila, tu traje de baño no puede tener nada de malo, míranos a nosotras no tenemos ningún problema, somos tus amigos no vamos a burlarnos de ti, por más que tengas un bañador, de _"Tweety"_.

Los chicos se dieron vuelta a mirar a Britt que era quién había hablando, desgraciadamente, los chicos eran muy magos para saber a que se referia, y la risa invadió el ambiente… Mientras Britt explicaba que era la caricatura a la que se refería. Concentrados estaban todos en escuchar el relato de cómo Britt miraba de pequeña a _Tweety_, que Rose tomó una decisión se alejó un momento se paró y se sacó las prendas para disfrutar enteramente del sol que tenía delante y aclamaba que lo disfrutara.

Matt en ese preciso momento decidió desviar su mirada de la blonda para ver que era lo que le tapaba el sol radiante en el cielo, y vio una figura delante suyo desprendiéndose de la última prenda que revelaba un cuerpo blanco como la cera cubierto por un bañador azul eléctrico que combinaba perfectamente con una melena colorada que ondeaba en las puntas casi llegando a la cintura y enmarcada por una cara angelical que parecía estar recordando el momento más feliz y que se reflejaban en una mueca dulce de serenidad. Tanta serenidad, que el cuerpo de Matt tembló al contemplarlo, un hueco en su estómago se hizo presente y respondió a éste una revolución en sus mejillas tornándose de un tinte carmesí. Su mirada se quedó en esas facciones lo que a él le parecieron horas, en esos ojos cerrados y los labios curvados en muestra de libertad…

Hasta que Rose se volvió hacia sus amigos y cruzó su mirada con Matt devolviéndole una sonrisa deslumbrante de entera felicidad.

* * *

Hola nuevamente!! Lamento la tardanza espero q no kieran matarme :)

En este cap no hay R/S pero hay principios de cosas, que bueno van a ir desarrollandose luego!!

Muchas gracias nuevamente por todos los rws que recibi me hicieron muiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii feliz!! Gracias nuevamente!

Espero q esta vez tmb m hagan felz y m dejen aunq sea un tomatazooo ;) Besoote enorme y mnis mejores deseos!


	7. El comienzo de El

Hola Gente! Lamento mucho estar tan desaparecida, les pido millll milllonesss de disculpas, no tengo excusa, se que ninguna excusa que les pueda dar es válida, ni me la aceptarán por lo tanto no las voy a dar! Igualmente si m odian en estos momentos me sentiré más que complacida porque eso significa que esperaron por mi vuelta! Espero un review si no es mucho pedir, y si el capítulo les motiva a dejarmelo! Espero q si aunq sea para tirarme con alguna fruta. Trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible en compensación por el tiempo de espera, bueno lean y disfruten! y si les gusto o no les gusto me lo hacen saber por un rw!!

* * *

Y así como empezaron esas vacaciones terminaron…

Los primos volvieron a la Madriguera un domingo, donde estaba toda la familia reunida, como todos los domingos, preparada para almorzar los manjares de la matriarca Weasley. Hermione y Ginny charlaban tranquilamente en la cocina mientras Ron y Harry que habían ido al Ministerio a recoger a los chicos, aparecían en ese instante por la chimenea.

James venía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como la de Harry, que parecía calcada… (en el mundo muggle hay un dicho que dice: De tal Palo, Tal Astilla), sin embargo las caras de Ron y su pequeña Rosie reflejaban algo totalmente distinto, su tez entre colorada y pálida, oscilaba de un momento a otro… lo que nunca variaban eran sus orejas coloradas. Y ello tenía una explicación que ninguno tenía ganas de recordar, ni de comentar siquiera consigo mismos. Solamente rogaban que NADIE (entiéndase Harry y James) quisieran hacer de ellos, el centro de las burlas de la tarde…

Solamente podía decir que muchas cosas iban a cambiar durante éste nuevo año en Hogwarts…

Los recién llegados fueron abrazados múltiples veces por sus madres, y su abuela, la cuál efusivamente se iba como un trompo hacia las cocinas a prepararles unos bocadillos antes de que estuviera el almuerzo. Lily y Hugo junto con Fred y Roxanne entraron en la casa tan rápido como escucharon voces dentro, todos se abalanzaron sobre sus primos. Se escucharon varias preguntas sueltas sobre el parloteo: como la de Lily preguntándole a su prima si le había conseguido las fotos que prometió y a Hugo preguntar si era de verdad que se habían quedado en una mansión con playa propia.

Tanto fue el alboroto que hicieron con los grititos emocionados de las jóvenes brujas mientras se sentaban en los sillones de la sala a conversar.

Si bien Lily y Roxanne, estaban encantadas con poder escuchar las travesías de la Weasley mayor, Rosie, solamente podía responder esporádicamente a las preguntas que la acribillaban, estaba dolida, su vista fija en la escalera estrecha que llevaba a las habitaciones que las nuevas generaciones ocupaban los domingos… y su mente estaba jugándole una mala pasada, tal vez solamente ni siquiera estaban en la casa, pero era imposible Al sabría que ellos volvían ese día… por Dios era su hermano, de seguro tía Ginny simplemente contaría los días hasta que su primogénito volviera. No, ellos sabían que hoy volvía, ellos seguramente estaban en la habitación que James, Albus y Hugo siempre compartían al lado de la que ella misma con Lily ocupaban, ellos seguramente con el escándalo que habían producido, seguramente sabían que ya estaban allí y ni siquiera habían asomado las narices para cerciorarse.

Tenía pena, no había podido hablar con Albus y Scorpius antes de irse, incluso desde aquel desayuno, donde su mirada le helo la sangre como nunca ninguna mirada la había llevado. Pero no había sido completamente su culpa, ellos la habían evitado por todas las causas hasta el día de su despedida, y ese día no quería hablar solo con Albus, quería aclarar las cosas con ambos.

Bufó molesta y sus primas dejaron de reírse con esas sonrisas compulsivas de preadolescentes a las cuales Rose estaba completamente acostumbrada debido a que convivía desde hacía tres años con niñas adolescentes hormonales.

Lily y Roxanne vieron hacia donde se dirigía su mirada dura… Suspiraron nuevamente, no por nada habían pasado las últimas dos semanas viendo como Albus se la pasaba aburrido entre las comidas, jugando al quidditch con Hugo, o simplemente tirado en la cama haciendo nada. Las cosas no habían mejorado mucho desde que Scorpius había llegado; ambos se la pasaban "ostrando", como definía el abuelo Weasley el nuevo hábito de su nieto casi mas preferido, y bromeando de vez en cuando, pero sin siquiera mover un pelo de su posición ni siquiera cuando estaban destornillándose de la risa.

- Ellos están enojados contigo, pero se la han pasado muy mal la verdad, yo creo que lo mas inteligente es que vayas a aclarar las cosas, pegues 3 gritos de los que se parecen a la abuela y de seguro q se terminan los problemas.- dijo en ese momento Lily mientras miraba a la prima que estaba encerrada en sus pensamientos.

- Si tienes razón, nadie me deja aquí esperando como si fuera una tonta.- Diciendo esto se levanto con el rostro ceñudo y con la vista fija en la escalera caracol.

Arriba se desarrollaba un clima muy tenso, los dos muchachos se miraban de reojo sentados en las puntas de la cama, como si se amarraran de las colchas para no salir corriendo, el aire era denso porque las ventanas estaban cerradas y la puerta del cuarto no se había abierto desde ayer a la tarde, ambos sabían que las llegadas estaban consumadas porque el alboroto se había escuchado inclusive hasta allí arriba en la vieja habitación del tío Ron. Habían decidido días atrás que no irían a darle la bienvenida a Rose porque estaban muy enojados, ellos eran un trío y ella lo había olvidado y se había ido a sus estúpidas vacaciones en Italia, _al paraíso terrenal_, como lo llamo Scor en uno de sus tantos argumentos contra las benditas vacaciones y como debían hacerse respetar frente a esa pelirroja menuda y pecosa que hacía tres años dominaba sus pensamientos.

Un momento!! **¿¿DOMINABA SUS PENSAMIENTOS??** Desde cuando era tan cursi?? Dios, estar dos semanas sin su pelirroja y ya se estaba volviendo loco…

No era momento de perderse en sus pensamientos…

Habían decidido no bajar inmediatamente cuando llegara, iban a hacer como que no tenían ningún apuro. Pero a quien iban a mentirle? Necesitaban de Rose ambos, para Albus ella había acompañado cada momento de su vida, y era complicado no estar con ella para gastarle bromas, para jugar al ajedrez mágico, o simplemente estar hablando por horas sobre el último partido tenía que aceptar que ella tuviera otros amigos; y Scor la necesitaba y punto.

Estaban pensando en eso cuando un Alohomora pronunciado con voz dulce pero nasal; la puerta se abrió para dar lugar a una imagen que los dejó pasmados… Una colorada de ojos miel, rojos de la furia y brillantes de lágrimas; despeinada y con la varita en la mano apuntándolos intermitentemente a cada uno.

- ¡¡Pero que haces mujer no vez que eres menor de edad y no puedes usar varita!! – Gritó angustiado Albus levantándose de la cama donde estaba cavilando.

Scorpius tenía el rosto serio y los nudillos más blancos que de costumbre, de la fuerza que estaba haciendo al apretar los acolchados de la cama.

-Eso no es un cuestionamiento muy inteligente Potter y se supone que tú lo eres.- Dijo una alocada Jovencita que ya estaba dentro de la habitación y apuntaba a su primo, a su sangre con desfachatez. –Además de que no tienes ningún derecho a decirme que tengo que hacer y ya se los había aclarado, a los dos, hace bastante. Pero veo que no son lo suficientemente maduros para tener mi AMISTAD –dijo elevando el tono de voz que en esta altura estaba más que elevado desde el principio- Se puede saber que es lo que hacen acá arriba cuando YO, SU AMIGAAAA, acabo de volver de vacaciones y de pasar dos semanas sin su compañía y NECESITABA ver a mis dos MEJORES AMIGOS, pero CLARROOOO SUU ORGULLO estúpido les impedía ver más allá de sus narices, como si YO pudiera cambiarlos por el primer simpatizante que me dedica una SONRISA, cuando tengo a mi lado, las sonrisas más lindas y amistosas que existen y que están para mi en cualquier momento y bajo cualquier circunstancia. Pero sepan que no les voy a perdonar que hace tres semanas evadan mi persona y encima no me contestaran las lechuzas que les envié, NI HABLAR DE NO HABER BAJADO A DARME UNA BIENVENIDA QUE ME MEREZCO, CUANDO SE QUE SE MUEREN DE GANAS… de darme un terrible abrazo de oso. – Terminó con la cara colorada y una sonrisa en la cara. Albus y Scorpius esperaban cualquier reacción de la chica menos esa, ambos se miraron y sin saber que hacer se levantaron y con sonrisas pícaras corrieron a abrazar a la colorada que los recibió con una amplia sonrisa y rompieron a carcajearse como siempre cuando la atacaban a cosquillas débiles que volvían loca a la chica…

Rose si bien seguía enojada internamente, lo fue superando conforme sus amigos y ella bajaron las escaleras, y se sentaron con ella y con Lily y Roxanne, a hablar de sus pasadas vacaciones italianas…

Hacia años, cuando habían formado su amistad, Rose había dejado de sonrojarse cuando Scorpius la miraba intensamente, pero no sabía porque ese día había sentido el calor invadir sus mejillas cada vez que sentía su mirada sobre ella, y sabía que lo hacía sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo.

_- Hay que admitir que éstas semanas en el sol italiano, le habían sentado de maravilla, su pelo estaba aclarado y su piel morena, Dios no recordaba haber pensado que era hermosa desde que la vio sentada en el Expresso Hogwarts leyendo esa revista al revés, "El Quisquilloso", con su cara concentrada en la lectura, pero a la vez relajada porque leía de puro placer. _Pensaba la conciencia de Scorpius mientras otra parte de su mente trataba de seguir la conversación, lo cual era difícil cuando solamente podía verla a ella, y era difícil también despegar sus ojos de ella._ Me tenía deslumbrado_.

**¿¿LO TENÍA DESLUMBRADO??-** Esto se estaba saliendo de control, tendría que conseguir una poción que le quite la estupidez del cerebro, el no podía estar pensando eso, corrección, el NO estaba pensando eso, era su maldita conciencia la que estaba completamente desubicada, ella era su mejor amiga, no había posibilidad de que él se sintiera atraído por ella, había muchos peces en el mar y el no sentía nada por ella, es así nada por ella… _Mentiroso_ (dijo una voz cantarina en su cabeza, muy similar a la con la que estaba discutiendo y que Scorpius ya había bautizado como su maldita conciencia.)

- Claro que no miento!- Dijo Scorpius en voz baja mirando el techo.

Nadie le prestó atención por suerte pero al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta decidió que era mejor poner atención a la conversación para no perderse en esos pensamientos y conversaciones consigo mismo que obviamente eran inconducentes.

Esa semana fue maravillosa, nada comparado con los veranos anteriores ni mucho menos en tiempo de Hogwarts donde los chicos, principalmente Rose se la pasaban estudiando y tenían poco tiempo para conversar y pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada. Las tardes se pasaban jugando al quidditch y comiendo los manjares de la abuela Molly que parecía esforzarse más en realizarlos al haber visitas, quién descubrió que su platillo favorito eran los pasteles de maleza, y ella se los preparaba todas las tardes para la merienda, además de estar "ostrando" todas las horas que no tenían nada más que hacer.

Las vacaciones terminaron y el secreto que guardaban James y Harry del día de la llegada fue guardado sin mayores inconvenientes, solamente bromeaba sobre ello Harry para hacerle rabiar a su amigo de la infancia, en sus oficinas en el Ministerio de Magia, como Jefe y Subjefe del departamento de Aurors (Aclaro que Ron es el Jefe xD para que no haya inconvenientes). Además de que Harry le había prohibido a su primogénito mencionar en algún momento de su vida nuevamente eso que había dado a conocer a todos los allí presentes.

El año escolar empezó tranquilo, tal vez no tanto para el trío de 5º año porque ese año debían rendir los TIMOS, y los profesores desde la primer clase les advirtieron de su importancia, implicancia e indispensabilidad, por lo que todos salieron completamente asustados y con caras de haber asistido a un funeral. Sus caras se agravaron más cuando al finalizar la semana tenían los temarios de cada una de las materias a las que debían presentarse. Eran eternos, no terminaban nunca los temas, algunas incluso como Historia de la Magia y Transformaciones eran dos pergaminos.

Rose al ver los acontecimientos que agobiaban a sus amigos, se encerró más que de costumbre en la biblioteca, y cuando le preguntaban porque hacía eso se limitaba a mirarlos de mala gana y decirles "Irresponsables" murmurando en voz baja otras palabras que nadie llegaba a entender. Al final una noche en el Gran Comedor, Rose les dejo muy claro que ella se preocupaba por su futuro y no quería que los TIMOS le agarraran de sorpresa sin estar lo suficientemente preparada y haber desperdiciado tiempo cuando lo poseían y fallar por no haber estudiado todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Su cara era tan similar a la de su madre en ese momento que los genes Weasley habían quedado minimizados, tanto así que la Directora McGonagall, estuvo a punto de gritarle Granger! En vez de su apellido, por el alboroto en el medio del Salón.

Una tarde soleada de diciembre poco antes del comienzo de las vacaciones de Navidad, todos los Weasley y los Potter estaban en el campo de quidditch elevándose en sus escobas junto con Britt, Matt y Scorpius. Estaban peloteando sin sentido al principio, pero luego el juego se tornó mas violento y competitivo, incluso los equipos se habían armado sin necesidad de mediar palabras, solo algunas directivas de James y Britt que lideraban tácitamente ambos enfrentados. El juego fue largo, está bien que en invierno oscurece temprano, pero hacía rato que las antorchas que iluminaban el campo de quidditch se habían encendido automáticamente cuando Matt al fin había atrapado la _switch, enfrente de las narices de James. _

_-OHH! El gran James ha sido vencido por su pequeño e insignificante amigo Golpeador!- Chillaba Hugo desde el suelo al que había descendido segundos antes._

_Todos rieron a carcajadas. James era el mejor buscador desde el Tío Harry en Gryffindor y era muy orgulloso en lo que al quidditch respectaba, era su santuario, su vida, su devoción y sentirse así de humillado cuando toda su familia estaba allí presente no lo puso del mejor humor que digamos. _

_Las chicas se saludaron con un abrazo pero estaban tan sucias que prefirieron ir directamente a los vestuarios a darse una buena ducha, la pobre Lily estaba completamente llena de tierra en el pelo y en la cara, sin contar su recientemente estrenada túnica de Ravenclaw como una de las jóvenes cazadoras, luego de que Hugo la empujara a propósito cuando estaba elevándose a solo un metro del suelo embarrado. Esa fue una que más tarde se cobraría pero en este momento solamente quería darse una ducha caliente y platicar con su familia sobre lo bien que lo habían pasado ese día._

_Mientras tanto, en el vestuario de los chicos, las cosas estaban un poco más tensas. James estaba co un humor de perros y Matt no sabía si alegrarse por haber capturado la snitch antes que James o sentirse mal por como había hecho que se sintiera su amigo. Las burlas por parte de Hugo, Albus y Fred continuaban pero James no hacía caso, solamente se desvestía rápidamente para meterse en la ducha. Matt les dijo con autoridad que se cerraran la boca. James fue el primero en entrar y el primero en salir y Matt estaba allí esperando para hablar con él…_

_- Oye, Jimmy, sabes que no fue mi intención que ellos se burlaran, simplemente fue una cuestión de suerte ¿no crees? – Y le tendió una mano a su amigo._

James desconfiado no la tomó siguió su camino hasta donde estaba su ropa. Él sabía que no era su culpa simplemente se había distraído en un momento clave, pero no podía evitar estar enojado, su Orgullo le impedía ver lo que estaba adelante sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, de modo se que no eres ni la mitad de jugador que yo soy, fue simplemente una cuestión de suerte, como tu dijiste.- De donde salieron esas palabras porque yo no las dije, pensó James luego de haberlas dicho.

Matt se puso pálido ante esa respuesta y luego rojo en el mismo instante, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

- Tal vez no te hubiera ganado si no te hubiese desconcertado una cierta rubia con rizos al viento que estaba a punto de anotar un punto.-

-Tal vez no hubieses ganado si mi prima no te hubiera gritado "¡Acábalo Matt!" con una de sus sonrisas más deslumbrantes cuando paso cerca de nosotros.- replicó James mordazmente.

- Lo que pase entre Rose y yo no tiene que importarte a ti, asique deja de buscar culpables fuera de ti mismo, ¡por Dios es solo un juego amistoso!-

- ¡LO QUE PASE ENTRE ROSE Y TU! NADA PASA ENTRE ELLA Y TU. SOLAMENTE SON TUS ESTÚPIDOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ADOLESCENTE ENAMORADO QUE NO TE PERMITEN VER MAS ALLÁ DE TI MISMO.- replicó James, esta bien estaba agrandando más las cosas de lo que debía pero simplemente estaba en su naturaleza ser así era un Potter que se le iba a hacer… pero como todo Potter también sabe aceptar sus errores.- Oh! Matt discúlpame, no quería decir eso, es… soy un estúpido, ya esta todo olvidado, no quiero que peleemos por una estupidez así, ¿dale amigo?, no es más que un partido amistoso, y tú, tienes todo el derecho de estar enamorado de Rose, ella es perfecta y tú eres un muy buen muchacho, yo… no quiero ponerme en papel de primo sobre-protector, lo siento.- Acabó con cabeza gacha James sentado sobre las bancas donde depositaban las ropas.

- Está bien, está olvidado hermano, no le demos más vueltas.-concluyó Matt.

Mientras tanto un rubio que ya había acabado de ducharse estaba a mitad del camino mientras la discusión se realizaba y se quedó de piedra al escuchar las confesiones de los amigos. Su corazón latía a mil y parecía querer salirse de su pecho para golpear directamente en la frente al idiota que se atrevía a mirar a SU Rose.

Volvió a las duchas para volver a ducharse y tranquilizarse, tendría una larga conversación con su conciencia nuevamente para entender porque había tenido ese arranque emocional tan fuerte...

* * *

Un rew?? GO! GO! GO!GO!

Muchas gracias por leerme!


	8. El comienzo de Ella

**Lamento muchisimo la tardanza, espero que sepan disculparme, y que disfruten de la lectura de este nuevo capitulo que tardo muuuuuucho tiempo en formarse... se que no tengo excusas y se también que debido a mi tardanza deben haber perdido el interés pero les aseguro que si lo siguen leyendo les va a gustar. Y si no les gusta espero q m hagan saber sus criticas mediante un rw. Y si les gusto espero qm lo hagan saber mediante un review... solamente son 2 minutos más y me harían eternamente feliz para seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias x haber abierto si quiera esta historia. Besootes**

* * *

Su pelo brillaba más por la luz del sol que entraba por la espaciosa ventana de su rojo dormitorio, mientras la dueña lo cepillaba calmadamente. Era algo que la relajaba y cuando lo hacía, siempre se perdía en sus pensamientos. Esta vez no era la excepción, aunque nunca pensara sobre lo mismo, comenzó a recordar el tiempo antes de entrar a Hogwarts, tenía tanto miedo de no cumplir con las expectativas de su familia, diariamente tenía pesadillas donde le decían que había habido una confusión y que ella no tenía su vacante en el colegio; en otras imaginaba que era mayor y que se la pasaría sola todo el día porque no lograba tener amigos, ni agradar a nadie. Y ahora estaba por dar su primer examen importante, realmente iba a rendir sus TIMOS, los exámenes donde por primera vez se podría a prueba y marcarían casi a fuego su impetuoso destino como medimaga. Porque claro, ella iba a ser una Gran Medimaga y estaba poniendo cuerpo y alma para lograrlo desde ahora.

Así estaba en sus pensamientos cuando una lechuza picoteaba en la ventana junto a su cabeza, sin ser escuchada.

La pobre lechuza pudo entrar recién cuando Marian le abrió al despertarse por su suave golpeteo en la ventana. Era muy temprano y encima era sábado, la única en la habitación despierta era Rose y así volvió a ser después de que su compañera de cuarto le pegara un grito que la volvió a la realidad. La carta era de Lily y su pedido de verse en la Sala Común de inmediato sonaba urgente. Se puso la bata encima, suponiendo bien, que no habría nadie más que ellas dos en la sala común. Pero aún así el pedido le inquietaba porque si bien Lily era responsable y aplicada, no era su fuerte el despertarse temprano.

La encontró sentada en una linda butaca cerca de la chimenea casi apagada. Tenía cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche, y vestía la misma ropa que la noche anterior. Rose comenzó a preocuparse al ver su aspecto y más al ver que la llamaba suavemente y no contestaba. Lily miraba la chimenea absorta en sus pensamientos. En eso se parecían mucho, en que pensaban demasiado ambas, tal vez por eso Lily era su prima preferida.

-Lily, nena, ¿estás bien?- Llamó suavemente Rose tocando el hombro de su prima.

Ella la miró, y Rose vio en sus ojos tristeza, ojeras, y lágrimas contenidas, pero nada más se dejaba ver en el resto de su cara, hasta un segundo después…

Lily se levantó de un salto y abrazó fuertemente a Rose. Cuando habló su voz sonó nasal y estaba congestionada, síntomas indudables de que había llorado por largo rato.

- Rose, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta? Déjame decirte que nunca espere que esto me pasara así, tan de repente, y ahora estoy aquí llorando a lágrima tendida sin entender porque el corazón se me rasga al medio y sin poder sacarme una única frase de mi cabeza.- Dijo esto tan rápido que Rose solo sintió que en el medio de la frase su prima la soltaba y se tapaba los ojos mientras los surcos de lagrimas ya derramadas se hacían evidentes.

- ¡Cálmate! ¡Lily por Dios, dime ya que te pasó! ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Te ha pasado algo malo? ¿Tengo que matar a alguien?, por favor ¡decime que te pasó!-

- No se si es malo o no prima, de verdad, tengo que confesarte algo que acabo de descubrir aunque en el fondo mi corazón ya lo sabía… Espero que no te enojes por lo q voy a decirte, es terrible nunca pensé que me tocaría vivir esto así como lo siento, tan fuerte y tan pronto y tan prohibido, porque… es prohibido para mi. Estuve toda la noche caminando, tratando de entender que es lo que me sucede y te juro que no puedo manejarlo sola. Tengo que decírselo a la persona en la que más confío, que eres tú por cierto…No me tomes por loca, yo se que es algo completamente ficticio lo que estoy sintiendo y estoy segura de que no tendrá ni pies ni cabeza para ti, pero siento en lo mas profundo que debo decírtelo…

-¡Bueno soltalo de una vez a ver si eso te ayuda!-

-¡Estoy enamorada!...- Lily se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y volvió a perder la mirada en algún punto de la pared de la torre. Rose se quedó quieta un segundo y luego suspiró desplomándose en el apoya brazos del sillón donde Llily se sentó.

- Jajajaja!!- La risa de Rose resonó estridentemente, sacando a la más pequeña de sus pensamientos.- A ver, dime, ¿Por qué es un problema estar enamorada? En algún momento nos va a pasar a todos ¿no crees?

- NO. El mío es imposible, no sólo porque él nunca se fijará en mí, sino porque, porque… es Matt, estoy enamorada de Matt. Mis hermanos nunca lo permitirían. Nunca me van a dejar que me acerque lo suficiente, mucho menos dejar que él se me acerque.- Llily abrazó por la cintura a su prima preferida, la misma persona que sabía rompía todas sus posibilidades, la que le quitaba el sueño al chico que habitaba en los suyos… no podía odiarla… si fuera otra, tal vez si lo haría, pero su lazo, su sangre pesaba mucho más y lo único que podía hacer ahora era llorar abrazada a la persona que más confianza le tenía.

-Oh! Vamos Lily recién tienes 13 años casi 14 en pocos meses, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer realidad tus sueños y llevar a cabo sus enamoramientos, tanto tiempo queda todavía que ni siquiera tendrías que preocuparte porque te note aún.-

-No, no va a hacerlo. Su corazón pertenece a alguien más y es eso lo que me tiene así y lo que me obliga a confesar, a no poder callar más.

* * *

Scorpius estaba despierto, tendido en su cama con los ojos cerrados aún. Era casi el mediodía y nadie, repito NADIE, en el dormitorio de los Slytherin había asomado la cabeza por la Sala Común. La noche anterior, los chicos de 6º curso habían robado de la cocina cervezas de mantequilla, y habían aparecido, vaya a saber de donde, varias botellas de Whisky de Fuego. Scorpius estaba con un humor de perros al llegar después del partido pero no le quiso decir que le ocurría a Albus. Simplemente se dedicó a recibir las copas que se repartían en la fiesta de los mayores. Tenía que admitir, que no recordaba haberse ido a acostar la noche anterior. La última imagen que se veía borrosa en sus pensamientos era la de una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla que pasaba por sus manos. Y ahora lo sentía, sentía ese suave tacto de las sábanas verdes que cubrían su cama en Hogwarts y no sentía el tapizado rígido de los sillones de la Sala Común, por lo cual deducía que estaba en su cama. Pero el dolor que le produjo abrir los ojos le alertó de que algo andaba mal…

Unas terribles puntadas en la cabeza le impedían moverse. Trató de levantarse de a poco y sintió sus músculos atrofiarse produciéndole calambres que hicieron que terminara de sentarse 3 minutos después de haber comenzado. El revoltijo en su estómago era sinónimo de Borrachera por todos lados. Intentó pararse y la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas… logró llegar al baño. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera algo que le sacara ésta horrible sensación. Abrió el grifo y metió la cabeza abajo del chorro de agua. Eso lo hizo sentir mejor. Se quedó 30 minutos dentro del baño. Cuando se sintió más o menos decente, se cambió poniéndose unos jeans gastados y una chomba negra que contrastaba perfectamente con tu piel.

El pelo mojado, aplastado contra el cuero cabelludo y la barba incipiente casi transparente, le daban un aire de reo total; irresistible, aunque él no lo supiera…

Eran las 12:35 del mediodía de ese sábado en que Lily le había confesado su amor no correspondido por el chico mayor. Rose estaba en el Gran Comedor comiendo… Era difícil de explicar sus sentimientos hacia la confesión…eran encontrados; ella temió también sentir algún tipo de cariño por Matt pero enseguida pensó que era imposible, simplemente no debió ser más que una simple atracción fugas porque ella no iba a tener la culpa del desengaño amoroso de su "muy pequeña aún" prima preferida… ¿o si?

-Necesito hablar contigo, ahora- Una voz grave le susurró al oído mientras que una mano blanca como la tiza se apoyaba en su espalda.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Rose y solamente atinó a asistir mientras cerró los ojos un segundo antes de encontrarse con unos grises, a escasos centímetros de su perfil. Él la apuró con la mano en su espalda y la ayudó a levantarse. Le tomó la mano casi por inercia y la condujo… Pasaron 3 veces cerca del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado una puerta se materializó allí mismo. Todavía no había soltado su mano ni había emitido palabra desde que la "raptó" del Gran Comedor. Rose se había dedicado a observar a su amigo en el trayecto. Si, tenía que admitirlo estaba más desaliñado que nunca desde que lo conocía. Recién salido de la ducha y con el pelo sin gomina era irreconocible.

Antes de entrar la miró, le dedicó una de sus tan conocidas por las féminas sonrisas ladeadas y abrió la puerta.

No puede decirse que no tuviera curiosidad por saber lo que quería decir Scor pero éste día había algo en él, un aspecto que no había conocido, la cercanía al hablarle en el Comedor, el contacto de su mano en su espalda, '_una caricia a su pelo camuflada'_ pensó Rose. El detalle de ayudarla a pararse y el agarre de la mano.

Además sabía que el hormigueo en su mano desde que él la tomó no tenía nada que ver con nada de lo que hubiera sentido hasta ese momento...

Entraron en la habitación y no había nada, simplemente 4 paredes blancas, con techo alto y abovedado con un traga luz bastante grande como corona.

- Ésta habitación se llenará con lo que tu pienses- Le dijo el rubio a la Gry. Rose lo miró un momento y pensó en…

Ranas de chocolate comenzaron a aparecer por arte de magia y comenzaron a rodearlos. Rose tomó una y dejó de pensar en ranas de chocolate … y pensó d nuevo. Dos cómodos puffs aparecieron, uno era blanco y el otro negro. Ella optó por el negro, tenía un leve sentimiento de pecado encima…

- ¿De qué querías hablar tan urgentemente como para interrumpir la segunda comida más importante del día?- Dijo ella mientras abría su rana.

- ¿De verdad lo primero en lo que pensaste al entrar aquí fue en ranas de chocolate?- Contestó irónicamente el blondo.

- Si, ¿qué esperabas? ¡Me raptaste en mitad de mi almuerzo!-

-Que va… tengo que pedirte un favor, pero por favor no te pongas pesada ¿si? Voy a contarte todo, pero necesito que no me regañes porque aún no estoy repuesto.- Contesto Scorpius con cara de dolor. _Muy bien imitada de su primo James_ pensó Rose.

-Anoche en nuestra casa se desarrolló una reunión especial…

-Fiesta, se les llama vulgarmente fiestas, partuzas, pachangas…- Enumeraba con los dedos Rose con la boca manchada de chocolate y con una nueva rana en la otra mano.

-Si, bueno veo que sabes de lo que hablo, continúo si no te molesta, y con los chicos decidimos quedarnos e ingerimos un poco, OH bueno, bastantee! De unas bebidas, ¡por favor no digas nada porque no sabes lo que me duele la cabeza y mis sentidos están atrofiados todavía!- Dijo con una sonrisa más sexy y acercándose a su acompañante.

Las paredes se tiñeron de un rojo furioso y comenzaron a estrecharse. Scorpius pensó que iban a aplastarlo y se acurrucó más sobre su puff. Pero poco a poco las cosas volvieron a su estado inicial aunque aparentemente Rose estaba pensando en mariposas porque las paredes se llenaron de ellas, una más hermosa que la otra.

-No sé, Sr. Borracho con los sentidos atrofiados, en que pretendes que te ayude.-

- A preparar una poción de la que yo sólo sé la teoría para quitarme a mí y al resto de mis compañeros de cuarto el terrible malestar y no perder así tan maravilloso día… para estudiar para los TIMOS.- dijo convincentemente Scor sosteniéndose las sienes.

- Pues déjame decirte ¡que en eso deberían haber pensado anoche antes de tomar!- dijo susurrando Rose.

Scorpius recordó el porqué de su enojo de anoche y su cara cambió radicalmente. El semblante relajado dio lugar a una expresión dura.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?-

-Pero porque clase de amiga me tomas.- dijo mirando hacia atrás donde apareció una mesada, un caldero y un armario de madera donde Rose supuso se encontraban los materiales. – Manos a la obra.-

No les llevó más de 15 minutos gracias a la teoría de Scorpius y el talento de Rosie en las pociones.

-Vamos ¡bébela!-

-No quiero, tiene un olor horrible.-

- ¿Y qué esperabas zumo de calabaza?-

Scorpius se tapó la nariz y lo tomó de un trago. El gusto era definitivamente peor que el olor, pero no iba a decirlo.

-Dicen que tiene efecto en 3 minutos, ven sentémonos a esperar.- Indicó Rose.

Él se recostó sobre el puff torpemente quedando despatarrado, ella se sentó a su lado en el suelo para dedicarse a observarlo. Quedó hipnotizada mirando sus facciones. Sin darse cuenta al segundo estaba inclinada muy cerca de él, observándolo, mirándolo, viéndolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Scorpius había caído medio adormecido cuando en un momento se despabiló completamente al sentir una respiración sobre su rostro. Abrió los ojos rápido y se encontró con los ojos de Rose mirándolo muy cerca.

- Veo que tus sentidos no están más atrofiados.- comentó Rose con una amplia sonrisa.

Estaba tan cerca que podía ver perfectamente las 21 pecas sobre su nariz; y de un segundo para otro Rose se levantó y comenzó a poner la poción sobrante en frasquitos pequeños.

-Espero que sepas que voy a regañarlos en cuanto lleguen a la biblioteca para estudiar conmigo en unos…- Consultó su reloj- pulsera- 40 minutos.-

Scorpius se levantó, camino hacia ella, la dio vuelta apenas rozándola con su mano en la cintura y la besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias- le murmuró. Tomó los frasquitos y salió de la habitación sin volver a mirarla. Tal vez porque sabía que si se volvía dejarían de ser amigos porque iba a cometer una idiotez; tal vez porque sabía que si volvía a mirarla la vería completamente roja de vergüenza y sintiendo, ahora si, definitivamente y sin dudas muchas mariposas…

* * *

-Sí, tienes que recordar, la pregunta 53 aquella que hablaba de los distintos enfrentamientos de los centauros contra los magos y de las fechas de los mismos, estoy segura de que me las confundí, y además tampoco recordé el nombre del Ministro de Magia cuando enjuiciaron a Grindelwald. No voy a aprobar, ya lo sé, voy a ser la única en desaprobar.- Hablaba sola Rose después de salir de su último examen "Historia de la Magia". En realidad hablaba con Albus que en ese momento dejó de volar y le contestó…

- ¡Basta Rosie! Sabes perfectamente que nunca vas a desaprobar, y si no lo sabes te lo informo _Yo._ No tienes de que preocuparte, solamente mira hacia delante y verás el hermoso sol que ilumina el día y vendrás a disfrutarlo conmigo y con Scor al jardín porque ¡¡¡Acabaron los exámenes!!!- Terminó Al su discurso mientras arrojaba las hojas que le sobraron al aire y comenzó a hacer bailes raros mientras caminaban por el Hall para salir a los jardines.

Rose lo seguía riéndose a carcajadas y quitándose la capa hacía demasiado calor estos últimos días. Los alumnos que ya habían terminado estaban holgazaneando en los jardines, tomando sol o jugando junto al lago con el calamar gigante. Scorpius iba adelante, para ocupar el árbol bajo el cual les gustaba pasar el tiempo libre. Un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw le seguían el paso, Rose las veía murmurar entre ellas y reírse tontamente a unos pasos suyos. Cómo odiaba a esos grupos de taradas que seguían a Scorpius y a Albus, le molestaban soberanamente… pero hoy, estaba menos tolerante que nunca.

- ¡Scor! ¡Scor! Espéranos.- gritó e hizo una seña apurando el paso. "Las Tontitas" como llamaba ella a cualquiera que lo mirase más de dos segundos, se corrieron del camino _muy_ disimuladamente. Rose en venganza al alcanzar a Scorpius le pasó su capa, y sus libros para que le lleve y se aferró a su brazo mientras le enviaba una mirada asesina a las raven…

- Yo que pensaba que en ravenclaw eran pensantes…

Albus que había quedado rezagado vio toda la escena y no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar… Rose estaba celosa por como todavía ardía el camino de su mirada. Decidió que era mejor no abusar de su suerte e ir a juntarse con su hermano y Matt que estaban cerca de allí.

- ¿Nunca piensas decir que es lo que sientes? Ahora es un momento perfecto, terminaron los exámenes y seguramente va a estar muy relajada.- decía James recostado en la hierba.

- No lo se Jimmy, tu sabes siempre rodeada de sus amigos, es difícil encontrar el momento adecuado, además… ya no estoy tan seguro… necesito aclararme un poco antes de hacer algo…

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer Matt? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó Albus recién llegado sentándose en la hierba también.

-Hey! ¿Cómo te fue en tu último examen? ¿Reprobaste mucho?-

-No. Creo que me fue bastante bien, para disgustos ya estás tú en la familia.-

Los tres rompieron a carcajadas mientras se sentaban mientras Hugo y Lily también llegaban y se sentaban en la hierba.

Lily no tenía buena cara, al contraste de Hugo que venía radiante.

- ¿Te sucede algo 'peque'?- Preguntó Matt al ver la cara de ésta. Lily cambió su semblante a uno más relajado y rojo como su pelo.

-No, todo está bien, sólo que no me ha ido bien en mi examen de adivinación… no soy muy buena para ello.-

-Vamos Lily no te apenes, ¡ni siquiera te gustaba esa clase!- refutó Albus –Además tu tienes un aura… muy negra para eso.- las carcajadas nuevamente resonaron por parte de todos, inclusive de Lily.

En ese momento Matt dirigió su mirada hacia el árbol y vio a Rose tranquilamente apoyada en el tronco del mismo, estaba hermosa, el viento movía su pelo y la vio reírse y tomarse la panza, y en ese momento también vio una cabeza rubia recostada sobre la falda de la Gry que gesticulada graciosamente con las manos y al parecer contaba algo que le causaba gracia a la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué hacen allá Rose y Scorpius? ¿Porqué no vinieron contigo?- indagó Matt a Al con el ceño fruncido. James se levantó tan rápido que por un momento se desoriento y luego miró a su hermano esperando una respuesta.

- Pues están hablando. Tienen cosas que hablar.-

- ¿Qué clase de cosas?

- Cosas suyas Matt y te conviene no seguir preguntando.- Contestó Albus con una sonrisa aunque sus ojos dijeran lo contrario.

James se encogió de hombros y volvió a recostarse. Hugo miraba sin entender a Al y a Matt alternativamente y Lily simplemente desvió la mirada para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Pasaron pocos días y ya cada uno se encontraba en su hogar respectivo. James y Al jugaban al quidditch con Harry en su patio que era muy cercano a la Madriguera. Lily ayudaba a su mamá en la cocina con los postres de la noche. Hugo y Rose estaban en la Madriguera con sus padres preparando el jardín para la cena. Lo habían adornado de maravilla. Había una noticia importante que celebrar, la empresa del Tío George esa mañana se había convertido en una multinacional al fusionarse con contra gran empresa japonesa de artículos mágicos para bromas. Juntas podrían afrontar mejor la salida a otros mercados; y eso iba a convertir a su tío, a su esposa y a los demás hermanos inversionistas en millonarios si todo salía como lo planeado.

La emoción de la familia esa noche fue grandísima, no sólo por esa noticia sino porque Angelina y George anunciaron la llegada de su primer hijo.

Habían pasado dos meses desde ese día y varias cosas habían cambiado. La panza de Angelina era muy voluptuosa y la noticia de que serían dos bebés se propagó rápidamente por la comunidad mágica. La expansión de Sortilegos Weasley fue monumental y la fortuna de todos fue en aumento. Ron y Hermione gracias a ello se mudaron más cerca de la madriguera a una mansión más grande y con estilo colonial como le gustaba a Hermione. Hugo había crecido 15 centímetros gracias a las comidas militares de la abuela Molly y casi alcanzaba a su padre. James en un arranque de locura se había rapado su pelo revoltoso y Lily había desarrollado un cuerpo escultural gracias a las corridas matutinas con su madre y a las hormonas pareciéndose cada día más a su tocaya abuela.

Ginny al notar los malestares de Lily no trató de solucionarlo todo con una poción, sino que se limitó a dedicar más tiempo a su hija y a no dejar que se hundiera en la depresión, postrada en el sofá y comiendo galletas, había cumplido 14 años no debía dejarse estar y mucho menos decaer siendo tan joven por un amor que… ¿ella podía juzgar el amor de su hija? ¿Ella, justamente ella, podía tildar de amorío adolescente, el sentimiento de su hija? No, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo sabiendo que ella amó con la misma intensidad que lo hacia ahora al hombre de su vida desde temprana edad. ¿Qué loco era no? Que el amor llegue a almas tan puras, tan pronto… que llegue a trastornar vidas que eran color de rosa… y que difícil es convivir con él cuando no se entiende. Todo tendría que ser más fácil a esa edad, sin llantos, sin angustias, sin miedo…

Ella que antes lo vivió como Lily ahora lo vive como Molly y quiere ocupar su lugar tan bien como lo hizo su madre, sea el amor de su hija un capricho o el amor de su vida como lo fue Harry para ella. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era darle confianza para que enfrente al mundo de apoco y a su amor desde la mejor posición que le fuera posible, y no se derrumbe en caso de que el castillo de ilusiones de desmorone… Por ello la había incluido en todas sus actividades antes y después de San Mungo.

Las cartas de Hogwarts volvieron a llegar y con ellas el inminente cumpleaños de Harry a cuestas. Este año el 31 de julio se daría una fiesta a todo trapo en el salón de la lujosa mansión de los Potter. Gracias a Dios cayó sábado así no tendrían que cambiar fechas. Igualmente a Harry nunca le gustaron ese tipo de fiestas, pero no le quedaba otra, todo el mundo quería saludar al niño que vivió año tras año. Harry se conformaba con una pequeña reunión con sus afectos en el patio de su casa, o en la Madriguera, pero si bien se hacía ese festejo, debía realizar la fiesta para sus amigos y no tan amigos del Ministerio.

El salón de los Potter de por si grande, fue ampliado mediante magia. La salida al patio se daba por una terraza. Estaba adorablemente decorado para la ocasión y las velas iluminaban la terraza y el jardín. Todos los invitados estaban allí y la fiesta se desarrollaba con gran pompa. Harry había saludado a todos con su esposa y ahora se encargaban de todo el servicio de catering y la orquesta. Se servían canapés mientras esperaban el momento del 'famoso' discurso de Harry antes de la cena.

Britt, James y Matt bromeaban mientras a su lado pasa un grupo de chicas muy elegantemente vestidas. El último fijo su atención en una esbelta pelirroja, supuso que era familia Weasley por el color de pelo pero no era Rose porque ya la había visto. El color rojo fuego bajo la luz de las velas parecía sangre y caía como cascadas ondeantes desordenado sobre un vestido verde musgo de terciopelo que se ajustaba a unas formas que dejaron sin palabras al castaño un segundo. El vestido pasaba las rodillas pero tenía un tajo en la parte trasera que cuando ella se movía dejaba ver unas perfectas piernas blancas coronadas por unos zapatos negros con un toque de strass. Totalmente obnubilado con la visión estaba que no notó que la joven se dio vuelta, lo había mirado, sonreído y se acercaba hacia ellos con paso decidido. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca abrazó a Britt y Matt se conecto a la realidad…

-¡Hay! ¡Mi 'peque' estás tan hermosa esta noche! ¡No podía creer lo que me contaba Jimmy pero veo que de verdad vamos a tener que vigilarte este año!- dijo Britt mientras aún la abrazaba-¿No lo crees Matt?- Metió el dedo en la llaga más todavía si era posible, la rubia, a ver si podría ayudar a su pequeña amiga.

-No vamos a tener que cuidarla.- dijo Matt mirando a Britt y en la cara de ella se dibujó el descontento – Vamos a tener que usar maldiciones imperdonables.- concluyó mirando a Lily.

A James, que si bien era colgado no era sonso no le gustó nada la mirada de éste a su hermanita… _Hay un tema pendiente por hablar contigo parece Matt_ pensó James.

Britt enseguida notó el cambio en la cara de éste, por lo cual lo arrastró con una mirada dura hasta la pista donde la gente comenzaba a reunirse con la música alegre.

- ¿Cómo te sientas las vacaciones Matt? – preguntó 'la peque' con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Bien, normal, papá estuvo requiriendo mi ayuda en la empresa, dice que tengo que conocer el negocio si el año que viene quiero comenzar a trabajar allí…

- ¿Y es lo que tu quieres?- indagó al notar el poco entusiasmo en su voz.

-No, por el momento no lo es, pero ese ha sido el negocio de mi familia por siempre asi que no veo otra opción.

- Si tu sueño es otro debes seguirlo. No abandonarlo en la primera traba que te encuentres, porque déjame decirte que vas a encontrar muchas más- comentó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo a los ojo. Parecían brillas esos ojos verdes esmeralda, que combinaban perfecto con el color claro de su piel y el terciopelo de su vestido.

_Daban ganas de acariciarla entera…__seguramente su piel y su pelo son mucho más suaves que el terciopelo…_ pensaba Matt mientras la pelirroja le sostenía la mirada.

Lily se sintió intimidada por esa mirada pero no la rehuyó, aunque no le fuera posible descifrarla y eso la intimidaba más.

- Discúlpame pero debo ir a saludar a unas personas que acaban de llegar Matt. Acuérdate que ésta conversación queda pendiente.- Le dijo con voz segura 'la peque' y se fue caminando a paso rápido pero confiado aunque en su interior las tripas se la revolvían al recordar esa mirada sin sentido para ella aún.

En otra parte del salón estaba otra colorada, hablando en susurros con un moreno bastante más alto que ella, mientras bailaban.

-Yo se tu secreto prima- le dijo con voz misteriosa Albus mientras los ojos verdes exactamente iguales a los de su hermana la miraban con aire fanfarrón.- No tienes que ocultarte conmigo. Sé lo que sientes.

- No se de que hablas Al.- dijo desconcertada Rose. Su vestido azul marino de gasa danzaba a su alrededor con cada vuelta que su primo le hacía dar. Como odiaba que bailara tan bien y la hiciera pasar ridículos delante de la gente. Pero él era así y ella le quería igual con su vida.

-Vamos Ros, sabes de lo que hablo, no puedes ocultarme las cosas. Como aquella vez en que trataste de ocultarme que habías robado mi escoba y ni siquiera pudiste sostener tu mentira 2 minutos.- Al comenzó a reír y Rose le pisó el pie a propósito. – Auch! Eso me dolió mucho. Me vas a pagar eso Sra. de Malfoy…- Rose se puso pálida y dejó de sonreír al instante. Sus ojos se cerraron casi completamente y su boca se transformó en una línea de lo mucho que frunció los labios. Desgraciadamente Albus había dado en el clavo nuevamente y no podría soportar eso.

- ¡¿Cómo pueden decirme eso?! Que falta de respeto Albus Severus, ¡yo nunca diría tal cosa de ti!

-Por supuesto que no porque yo no babeo cada vez que veo a Scorpius bajar de su escoba o ser perseguido por un grupo de calcinadas raven, o con una fantástica túnica de gala negra caminando hacia aquí para sacarte a bailar… Adiós Rosie!- Comentó Albus y soltó a su prima dejándola sola en el medio de la pista. Con tanta información Rose se quedó quietísima hasta que una túnica negra efectivamente con una camisa verde claro que combinaban a la perfección se plantó adelante suyo.

- ¡Hola! ¿Bailamos? Parece que aburriste a tu anterior compañero.- se burló Scor. Rose trato con naturalidad de seguir la conversación y así bailaron largo rato hablando de la nada. Aunque en la cabeza de Rose solamente se dibujaba la imagen de Al y Scor riéndose a sus espaldas de lo tonta que había sido al enamorarse de su mejor amigo…

* * *

Bueno espero q haya sido de su agrado y m lo hagan saber por medio de un rew!! Adioz!

Romi.-


	9. Claroscuros

Capitulo 9:

La fiesta transcurrió sin más apremios. Al otro día Rose apareció en la chimenea de su tía Ginny para pasar directamente al cuarto de Albus, tenían un tema pendiente…

-Albus, Al, despierta, son las 4 de la tarde ¡despierta!- Rose destapó completamente a su primo y comentó a aventarle las sábanas encima.

El cuarto de Albus parecía no haber sido limpiado desde antes de que el regresara de Hogwarts, la ropa estaba tirada por todos lados, los libros mal apilados y rompiéndose algunas hojas por el desacomodo sobre la biblioteca, mazos de cartas y fichas de juegos que se movían solas y caminaban por el piso.

Cuando Al estuvo listo para ducharse hacía 15 minutos que Rose estaba en la habitación. Se sentó en una de las sillas con rueditas y comenzó a hamacarse para atrás y para adelante esperando a su primo. Decidió llamar a Eufina, la elfa de sus tíos para que ordene un poco antes de que el chico saliera del baño. Eufina era terriblemente simpática e inteligente además ella como buena hija de Hermione y aunque sabían que sus tíos mantenían regularizada la situación de sus elfos, igualmente se encargaba de hablar con ella para saber que estuviera todo en orden. En un santiamén la habitación quedó mucho mas ordenada aunque había cosas que Al le había prohibido hacer en su cuarto como por ejemplo, seleccionar la ropa, acomodarla o llevársela para lavar. Solía decir que solamente él sabía cuando la ropa estaba lo suficientemente sucia como para ser lavada. Refrán que a Rose le hacía tener ganas de vomitar y siempre que lo escuchaba hacía los gestos de que estaba vomitando.

- Bueno ya estoy como nuevo, ven vamos a la cocina a preparar algo para comer.

- No es necesario ya le dije a Eufina que nos subiera algo en cuanto pudiera.-

- Oh! Eres tan considerada conmigo.- dramatizó Albus.

-Al, de enserio, ya basta, tenemos que hablar…

- No te preocupes, no voy a decir nada.- le hizo un gesto con las manos como cosiéndose la boca y tirando la aguja.

-Bueno sobre eso quería hablar, creoo que tu confundiste las cosas Al, yo no estoy enamorada de Scorpius ni nada por el estilo, no se de donde sacaste eso… ¿A qué te atienes para sostener eso que sostienes?- preguntó Rose sin mirar a su primo que en estos momentos gesticulaba con los brazos y los labios sin despegarlos agarrándose la cabeza y señalando su boca. Rose reía a carcajadas limpias, y un momento después estaba buscando entre los cajones de su primo revolviéndolos enteros en busca de algo que no encontraba. Hata que al fin lo encontró. Lo tenía entre sus manos, aunque fuera invisible, hizo como que cortaba el aire y asistió seriamente. Se lo pasó a su primo y éste procedió a cortar sobre su boca. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire con la boca abierta y sonrió, Rose volvió a romper en carcajadas.

- Ahora si Rosie, me baso en lo que veo y lamento decirte que eres muy obvia.-

-¡Hay no m digas! ¿Tanto soy? Yo te juro que traté de ocultarlo bien pero…- Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y los ojos castaños se desorbitaron. Había admitido la verdad que venía a desmentir en menos de dos minutos, esto no podía ser cierto, ¡estaba acabada! Su primo iba a burlarse de ella y a contarle a Scorpius y su amistad se acabaría para siempre.

¡NO! Comenzó a negar con la cabeza y sus ojos brillaban de lágrimas que no fueron contenidas y cayeron por el rostro pálido de la Gry.

-No Rosie, no llores, no llores, ¿Por qué lloras?, no pasa nada colorada… Rose, por favor, mírame, tranquila, quiero que dejes de llorar ahora y saques tus manos de tu boca así hablamos como dos jóvenes que somos civilizadamente ¿si?-

Rose lo miraba casi sin comprender lo que decía, él le sacó las manos y las tomó entre las suyas.

-¿Por qué Al? ¿Por qué tuve que caer con él justamente? Mi mejor amigo… No me va a querer más si se entera, por favor Al ¡no le digas nada! yo… a mi se m va a pasar esto, es una locura, el es como un hermano y yo lo soy para él, es terrible esto que me pasa, no puedo contenerlo, no se cuando comenzó y tengo la esperanza de que culmine pronto para volver a ser la misma de siempre.

No puedo… ¡NO PUEDO EVITARLO! Es más fuerte que yo y que mi voluntad, no se que más hacer para olvidarme de él, de su sonrisa, de su perfume, esta en todos lados, en mi ropa, en mis recuerdos y en todos mis pensamientos, no se los puede parar. No quiero ni pensar en como va a odiarme si se entera, voy a ser una traidora de su amistad, no la merezco. NO quiero tampoco pensar como va a reaccionar mi padre si se entera de lo que siento, va a matarme a mi, a él, a ti, a mi mamá, y a su padre por ser un Malfoy… y ¡luego me va a revivir para volver a asesinarme!- concluyó su monólogo de 5 minutos tirando su torso hacia delante y dejando caer su peso sobre las piernas y lloró, (si en esa posición) y siguió llorando por la desgracia de sentir lo que le había tocado vivir.

-Rosie cálmate ¿si?, No creo que tu situación sea tan terrible, Estas viendo solamente la parte medio vacía del vaso. Además no puedes echarte la culpa de tus sentimientos, te enamoraste y es bueno, mis papás dicen que el amor es el mejor arma de todas y que puede romper cualquier barrera. No creo que el tuyo sea la excepción ¿no?- terminó guiñándole un ojo.

- Ahora vamos a comer algo a ver si cambiamos ese humor trastornado que tienes que nadie va a odiarte por ser tú…y todos vamos a aceptar lo que tu quieras hacer… por algo existe la libertad de expresión consagrada en nuestra comunidad gracias a tu madre.

* * *

El tren escarlata estaba echando humo y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían arribado y subido sus pertenencias. Aún era temprano.

Allí se encontraba un cúmulo de gente, la mayoría tenía cabezas coloradas. Estaban Molly y Arthur, Ron y Hermione, Harry y Ginny con Hugo, Lily, Rose, Albus y James. A su lado se encontraba otra familia de blondos, 3 personas exactamente, un hombre enfundado en una impecable túnica con el emblema del ministerio, y una mujer con cabellos de oro y mirada transparente, sus rasgos eran finos y su porte elegante sin dudas uno diría que era una mujer con clase. Hablaban entre ellos y con un joven muy apuesto, alto y atlético y en esa mañana otoñal en sus cabellos casi albinos danzaban los rayos del sol.

_¿Tendría sangre de veela como la tía Fleur?-_ Volvió a preguntarse Rose_.- Éste año se lo pregunto. _

- Si no dejas de mirarlo así media estación se va a enterar.- Le susurró Al mientras la abrazaba.

Las familias estaban cerca por la razón de que hacía 6 años que sus hijos compartían la amistad. Dos Slytherins y una Gryffindor rompieron los esteriotipos y Abus, sabio como la persona de la cual heredó su nombre, sabía que un Slytherin y una Gryffindor los volverían a romper…

-No vas a ir a hablar con ellos, ¡Te lo prohíbo Astoria!

-Ya déjate de tonterías Draco, es obvio que nunca lograste prohibirme nada así que no vas a comenzar ahora.

-Solamente te dejo hacer lo que tu quieras porque eres muy hermosa- le contestó Draco a su mujer.

- Ya basta, hace años que los niños son amigos, y nunca hemos sido corteses de corresponder el vínculo que ellos han hecho, por favor Draco, ellos han invitado a nuestro hijo y lo han hecho sin ningún tipo de resentimiento tratándolo como uno más de su familia. Así que yo voy a saludarlos ahora. Puedes seguirme o quedarte aquí, es tu decisión. – Terminó Astoria comenzando a caminar sin mirarlo.

Draco movió la cabeza aclarándose las ideas y caminó detrás de su mujer. Scorpius estaba maravillado; cuando habló con su madre para solicitarle el permiso nunca pensó que manipularía a su padre tan estupendamente. Esa mujer era digna de los muchos regalos que iba a hacerle si todo salía como lo tenía planeado…

Pero tuvo la extraña sensación de que su padre se dejó manipular como él se doblegaba a los pedidos de cierta pelirroja.

-¡Hola! Disculpen la interrupción. Veo que nunca nos hemos presentado formalmente aunque hace años que nuestros hijos con amigos… Mi nombre es Astoria Malfoy, la madre de Scorpius. Lamento la tardanza en esta presentación cuando ustedes han sido tan buenos con mi hijo…

-Oh! ¡No hay ningún problema cielo! Yo soy Molly Weasley y él es mi esposo Arthur, somos los abuelos de los niños… De todos ellos jaja.

- Hermione Weasley, mi esposo Ron, encantada de conocerte, tengo que decirte que tienes un hijo muy educado y no es ningún problema la tardanza. Nosotros somos los padres de Rose.

Rose estaba completamente bordó cuando los ojos de Astoria se clavaron en ella nuevamente. Los recordaba de la primera vez que los vio. Era sólo una niña y ella estaba embelezada mirando a Scorpius aunque su padre le decía cosas sobre él, que ella trató de cumplir pero falló estrepitosamente.

¿Le habrían dado a Scor las mismas o peores indicaciones que a ella? ¿Le habrían prohibido también a él juntarse con ella, acercarse a su familia? ¿Por qué la mirada de Astoria entre dura y misteriosa le incomodaba tanto? ¿Le habría caído mal?

Se había ahogado en sus pensamientos a tal punto que cuando volvió en sí, Tía Ginny, su madre y Astoria hablaban tranquilamente enfrente suyo… parecía que ella también estaba en ese grupo… "_Mejor prestar atención a ver si encima éstas están hablando de mí…"_

-Pues yo no tengo problema Astoria, conozco perfectamente a tu hijo y se nota la buena crianza que tuvo y allí revelo que son buenas personas- concluyó Hermione.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con mi cuñada, pero ya sabes como es… hay que engañar a los hombres para que acepten y se conformen.

-Díganmelo a mí, Draco parece volver a los 15 años en lo que respecta a Ron y Harry, parece que son ellos los que parten a Hogwarts en 5 minutos.

-Bueno entonces es mejor que vayamos despidiéndonos ¿no?- Dijo Rose que no tenía ni idea de que hablaban las madres.

* * *

- ¿Y, qué piensan de nuestras mini-vacaciones de navidad?- dijo Scor apenas llegaron a su compartimiento.

- Geniales.- contestó Al.

- ¿De qué vacaciones hablas? ¡Todavía no comenzó el año escolar por si no lo notaste!- contestó Rose.

- ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste todo lo que mi madre hablo?- indagó el blondo.- Bueno ya te lo explico yo de nuevo, sinceramente Rosie no sé como eres la bruja más inteligente del curso con estas lagunas que tienes en tu mente…

Mis padres me regalaron un viaje a los Alpes suizos para ésta navidad por haber aprobado todas mis MHB y encima haberlo hecho con un 90% de Extraordinarios. Pero yo les dije que no lo quería a menos que ustedes dos vinieran con nosotros.

- ¿Estás diciendo que nos invitas a ir contigo a los Alpes Suizos en estas vacaciones de navidad?- preguntó Rose medio atontada…

- Si, sólo si uds. quieren y sus madres convences a sus padres. Igualmente para alivianar tensiones mi madre acortó el viaje de una semana a 3 días. Los tres días siguientes a navidad así pasan tiempo con su familia y los dejan venir luego.

- ¡Pero obvio que queremos! Yo quiero, ¡es un lugar de ensueño! Además siempre he querido practicar ese deporte muggle "esquitis" o algo por el estilo…

-¡Esquí, Rosie!

En ese momento entraban el resto de los ocupantes del compartimento. James, Matt, Britt y Marian, la compañera de cuarto de Rose.

-Rose ¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?- dijo sentando al lado de ésta y comenzando a platicar al respecto. A su lado se sentó James. Frente de ellos, Scorpius, Al y Matt. Al notar Britt que se quedó sin asiento se sentó en las piernas de James… lo que provocó un rápido sonrojo por parte de éste pero nadie le prestó atención. Ella era así totalmente desinhibida y sin ser conciente de la sensualidad que emanaba… al igual que Rose al criarse y tener por mejores amigos a varones, no prestaba mucha atención a esas cosas femeninas; pero para que negarlo tenia 17 años recién cumplidos y una belleza poco usual que ella solamente explotaba en algunos puntos exactos: usar la falda un poco más corta y un brillo de labios color durazno que resaltaban sus ya carnosos labios. Que de por cierto hay que admitir traían loco a un joven de cabellos azabache y ojos color almendra.

* * *

Era la mañana del 1º partido de la temporada que se disputaría entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Los Gry estaban completamente seguros de sí mismos. James jugaba el 1º de sus últimos partidos en Hogwarts y como capitán apostaba todo por llevarse la copa por 3 vez consecutiva, por su equipo y principalmente por su cazadora estrella de bucles dorados; él pensaba que no necesitaría atrapar la snitch gracias a ella.

El partido comenzó y Hufflepuff había mejorado mucho su táctica. Hacía dos horas que jugaban y los puntos eran parejos 360-300 a favor de Hufflepuff. Estos estaban jugando sucio vale decirlo, y Britt era quien más lo sentía, debía concentrarse tanto en esquivar jugadores y bludger que difícilmente lograba llegar a los arcos y eso le frustraba; parecían haberse empecinado con ella esos tejones…

Pero ella era un hueso duro de roer y aunque ya tenía hematomas en todas las partes del cuerpo seguía alentando y dirigiendo el juego de los cazadores como si recién comenzase el juego. Hacía 3 horas que jugaban y el cansancio comenzaba a notarse en los movimientos de todos. Matt había agarrado la quaffle y hacían pasos esporádicos con la snitch, mientras Britt trataba de desligarse de dos marcas-jugadores que tenía encima así completaba la jugada… había un hueco, siii, iba a lograr llegar a la posición, rogaba que Matt se percatara de su demarcación, ¡¡si!!Lo había hecho y la quaffle volaba hacia ella sin ser interceptada…

Cinco segundos antes dos saetas de fuego edición especial bordeaban a velocidad máxima las tribunas y se abalanzaban hacia el cielo celeste pálido del atardecer… James le llevaba ventaja de casi dos cuerpos y estaba a escaso medio metro de la snitch, pequeña y dorada podía ver como sus alitas subían y bajaban parecía que todo se hubiera detenido para ir en cámara lenta y sin sonido. Cuando por fin cerró sus dedos sobre ella sintió una lluvia de fuego estallar en su interior. Al alzar su mano sólo escuchó un grito desgarrador.

-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

La snitch voló de sus dedos cuando su mano lo soltó para agarrar el manubrio de su escoba y volar a toda velocidad hacia el cuerpo de túnica escarlata que caía de su escoba y estaba ya a escasos 10 metros del suelo. Realizó una maniobra espectacular, un _Amago de Wronski terminado en una curva para frenar, con el propósito de llegar a ubicarse debajo de ella y sostenerla antes de que choque al piso. De su cabeza corría sangre y sus rizos eran colorados alrededor de la herida. Estaba inconciente._

_- Fue una _bludger justo en el momento en que agarraste la snitch.- le comentó Rose un tiempo después en la sala común de Gryffindor.

- ¿Quién fue?-

- No sé, no me fije…- contestó Rose temerosa.

- ¡Dime quien fue Rosie! ¡Voy a averiguarlo igual o van a haber dos víctimas!

- Jimmy creo que tienes que calmarte antes que nada- Rose estaba a borde del llanto.

Toda la gente de gry estaba esperando el parte médico traído por La Directora. Todos menos Matt que justo en ese momento entraba por el orificio de la Dama Gorda.

- Deja de gritar. Yo sé quién fue, vámonos ahora, está en el Comedor.- Sus ojos brillaban de odio…

Jimmy salió y nadie los detuvo ni siquiera Rose. Pero igualmente no iba a dejar que su primo hiciera cualquier estupidez, salió tras ellos.

- ¿Tienes todo listo?

- Si, no te preocupes, Britt va a ser bien vengada, además éste se lo merece por ser abusador de su puesto, te juro que si algo le pasa a ella…- Matt tragó fuerte y miró para adelante.

- Si algo le pasa, voy a matarlo al modo muggle, sin varitas y con mis manos.- aclaró James.

Desde la puerta del Gran Salón Rose vio como Matt hechizaba una botellita de líquido color champagne, incluso con sus burbujas podría confundirse fácilmente, y lo hacía caer en el vaso de un joven corpulento de la casa de los tejones que comía angurrientamente el pavo.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el joven bebió y un par más hasta que éste se levantó medio lento y caminó hacia la salida. En ese momento James y Matt lo acorralaron y lo metieron a un aula cercana.

-Lamento decirte Crackford, que vas a sentirte muy mal a partir de ahora, y te lo tienes merecido por ser un abusador de tu fuerza contra quien no tenía como defenderse de ti, en el aire, por la espalda y sin varita. Pero para tu información si tiene quien la defienda ahora, aquí en la tierra y más te vale que ella esté en perfecto estado porque si algo le sucede, te mataré y de modo muy lento Crackford, ¿¡ENTENDISTE!?

- Septum…-

-¡NO! Expelliarmus!- dijo Rose abriendo la puerta y haciendo volar la varita de su primo hasta sus manos.

Matt seguía apuntando a quien en este momento parecía estar teniendo unas nauseas terribles o su estómago revolviéndose de la peor manera arrodillado en el suelo.

-Basta, debemos llevarlo a la enfermería. ¡Dios! ¿Qué le dieron? – preguntó angustiada y asqueada al ver el estado del golpeador.

-Una poción inventada por nosotros, son los síntomas de la poción multijugos pero sin la transformación, solamente durara dos horas más Rose. No vamos a llevarlo a ningún lado, si quiere que vaya él dentro de una hora 45 minutos. Se lo tiene merecido por atacar por la espalda y directo a la cabeza de Britt.

La pelirroja se debatía entre la moral y la furia que le provocaba el hecho de que su amiga estuviera ahora mismo internada en San Mungo por culpa de ese cabeza de chorlito.

-Vámonos de aquí.- les dijo a los dos muchachos- más les vale que esté bien para mañana porque si no lo delato ¿Ok?- Ambos asistieron con la cabeza y Rose le devolvió la varita a su primo.- ¿Cómo pudiste haber querido atacarlo de esa forma Jimmy? Nunca lo esperé de ti…

Nadie festejó esa noche incluso después de que la Directora les comunicara que Britt estaba estable y quedaría internada esa noche y luego pasaría unos días en reposo en la casa de sus padres.

A los pocos días Britt estaba repuesta y se encontró con una cálida bienvenida y una gran cantidad de obsequios, peluches, chocolates, tarjetas y un gran ramo de flores que James se encargó de entregarle en su habitación sin que nadie les interrumpiera.

-Fue la mejor declaración que tuve en mi vida. Fue tan sincero y sus ojos me miraban con una ternura que no puedo explicarles. Estaba nervioso caminaba de una punta a la otra mientras hablaba verborrágicamente y se revolvía el cabello de vez en cuando… y sin darme cuenta estaba yo parada agarrándole ambos brazos… ¡le dije que lo amaba y lo besé!- relataba Britt- y fue el mejor beso que me dieron, tierno y suave primero y luego se puso ardiente. Luego me susurró al oído que yo era la mujer de sus sueños, que casi se muere al verme caer de la escoba y que a él le haría inmensamente feliz si yo aceptaba ser su novia…-las mejillas de Britt rebosaban de felicidad y sus ojos estaban acuosos al recordar el momento.

Rose, Lily, Marian, y Jennifer, la mejor amiga de Britt, escuchaban atentamente los sucesos de la noche anterior y suspiraban junto con Britt en la Sala Multipropósito mientras una tormenta se desataba ese sábado.

Desde ese día de otoño tardío, el trío del 7º curso estaba un poco divido en dos y uno. Matt era quien quería dejarles un poco de intimidad a sus amigos por lo que buscaba compañía en el resto de los Gryffindor de su curso y en Rose cuando podía. Ella no se oponía era muy agradable tener a un amigo con quién hablar de a ratos en su propia sala común, aunque ahora sí sabía que lo que había entre ellos era simple amistad y compañerismo; Matt era ocurrente y bromista cuando estaba con ella y ella siempre se dejaba llevar por los momentos para pasarla bien. Poco a poco pasaron más tiempo juntos y se incluyó en el grupo con Albus y Scorpius. Está de más decir que a Scropius no le gustaba _nada_ esta nueva compañía de _Su_ pelirroja y menos sabiendo lo que sabía de Matt. La antipatía de Scor era palpable y a Matt no le hacía ninguna gracia debido a que no sabía a que motivos se atenía para ella.

Una tarde soleada de invierno Albus y Scor se encontraban solos en su dormitorio porque Rose se había ido con Matt a buscar a Lily porque debían arreglar un tema con ella…

Scorpius estaba de mal humor y Al tenía una leve idea sobre cual podía ser el problema de su amigo y como era idealista en el fondo iba a meterse en la boca del lobo por su felicidad.

-Dime Scor, que piensas de Matt ¿eh? Buen tipo ¿no?- Silencio por parte de Scorpius – Yo creo que sí, gran tipo. Rose tendría que dejar de mirar los libros y mirar un poco a su alrededor a ver si el indicado se le escapa con alguna fan descocada…- El comentario fue con doble intención y totalmente cizañero (mal intencionado), había herido el orgullo de la serpiente y vale decir que había vuelvo a abrir una herida pasada que ahora sangraba a borbotones…

-Deberías morderte tu lengua de serpiente Al, y dejar de meterte donde no te llaman- contestó esta vez el blondo, con la cabeza gacha hurgando dentro de su baúl.

-Vamos, ¿no crees que Rosie y él harían linda pareja? Yo creo que serían perfectos el uno para el otro, siendo ella tan hermosa, inteligente, educada y centrada no se merece menos; además creo que ella cumple todas las expectativas de su aristocrática familia…-

-¡Déjate de hablar pavadas! Rosie es inteligente y nunca, NUNCA podría salir con un tarado como él que solamente la notó porque no tiene a nadie más delante de sus narices. ¡NO PUEDES HABLAR DE ÉSTE TEMA, NO TIENES DERECHO Y ADEMAS GRABATE EN TU MEMORIA Y QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE ROSE CUMPLE CON LAS EXPECTATIVAS DE CUALQUIERA, DE CUALQUIERA, SIMPLEMENTE PORQUE ELLA ES PERFECTA!- terminó a los gritos Scor apuntando acusadoramente con el dedo a Albus como quien reta a un niño pequeño por hablar de temas de grandes. Albus solamente atinó a levantar los brazos en posición de "yo no hice nada" hasta que su amigo termino su discurso y dijo mientras le palmeaba el hombro: "_Hay mi amigo, estás completamente loco por ella_"

- Si es justamente lo que me viene diciendo mi maldita conciencia hace año y medio. Lástima que no soy el único…- dijo con amargura mientras se sentaba en su cama…

- Cuéntame lo que sabes.- exigió Al rápido antes de que Scor se arrepintiera y no quisiera volver a hablar del tema.

Resignado éste comenzó a contarle lo que había oído en los vestuarios.

-Ahora entiendo tu preocupación… pero no te alteres más, seguramente fue una confusión pasajera rara sino ya le hubiese dicho algo… hace tres meses que están como amigos de toda la vida. Además yo conozco a Matt, o creo hacerlo, y no la mira como si le gustara, la mira con ternura, si, pero estoy seguro de que sólo es amistad y además estoy seguro de que Rose nos esconde algo sobre el porque aceptar a Matt tan rápido como amigo…

* * *

-Oh! ¡Mira la hora que es Lily! Lamento mucho tener que dejarlos pero tengo clase de Aritmancia ahora y no quiero llegar tarde, pero te dejo en buenas manos, sé que Matt te va a ayudar con la misma calidad que yo ¿no Matt?

Matt, que estaba perdido en el quinto pensamiento del Olimpo de Morfeo, solamente atinó a asistir cuando Rose le pegó un codazo en las costillas.

-Enfócate y buena suerte.- le susurró Rose mientras simulaba acomodarle el cabello a Matt antes de irse.

Lily se sentía tan mal ante esta escena… _"Se le nota de lejos el enamoramiento a Matt, hay que ser tonta para no notarlo, encima ahora voy a tener que hacer el ridículo ante él."_ Pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras miraba a su prima desaparecer rumbo al interior del castillo.

-Bien, hechizos convocadores ¿no es cierto? No es raro que no salgan a la primera son magia bastante avanzada.- comentó con una sonrisa de suficiencia Matt. Lily se derritió por completo ante esa sonrisa de piano (por las teclas de piano y los dientes perfectamente alineados, hay que tener imaginación) y supo que iba a fallar en cada intento solamente para volver a tener una clase con él.

Albus iba camino a Aritmancia y al pasar por ese pasillo que daba al patio interior más cercano al aula, se volvió al escuchar risas y voces. La situación que encontró lo encolerizó y le cerró varios asuntos al mismo tiempo.

Lily estaba tirada en el piso cubriéndose con el banco de piedra mientras Matt le arrojaba bolas de nieve con el "encantamiento repelente"; a su vez, ella le arrojaba nieve sin estar en bolas con el "wingardium leviosa".

Las carcajadas de Lily al ver caer a Matt bajo una cascada de nieve era genuina e inundaba los oídos de Al. Los ojos de ambos brillaban y parecían echar chispas al mirarse. Al supo que esa era una mirada de amor y Matt nunca se la había dado a su prima, ¡¡¡sino que lo hacía con su hermanita de 14 años!!! ¡Iba a matarlo! Pero antes se lo iba a contar a James para que lo descuartice.

* * *

Una semana hacía que había descubierto los sentimientos de Scorpius quien ni siquiera había tratado de negarlos. Eso lo ponía contento porque cuando sus dos mejores amigos, sus hermanos de vida, se animaran a decirse lo que debían iban a ser felices y no sufrirían por mal de amores.

Pero hacía una semana también que sabía que había "algo" como él lo hacía definido entre Matt y su hermanita de 14 años (por menos de un mes como le recordaba cada vez que se lo decía). No encontraba las palabras exactas para decírselo a James, porque _tampoco tenía la certeza de que así fuera_ pero no podía negar que había "algo" y él lo sabía y punto. No era que fuera sobre protector innato, por favor, él no era James… pero a quién iba a engañar, ¡sólo tenía 14 años! ¡Y él 17!

¡No podía estar bien hasta dentro de unos 4 años!

Él sabía lo que un chico de 17 años quiere y ¡no iba a tenerlo de su hermanita de 14 años! Además ¿cuándo cambio ese sentimiento que tenía hacia Rose por otro sentimiento hacia Lily? Era razonable que la hubiera notado porque su hermana era hermosa, una Ginny en miniatura como decía su abuela Molly, pero con los ojos de su abuela paterna, como él; y todos sus tíos así también su padre en ocasiones le habían contado múltiples historias de cómo babeaban los chicos por ella en Hogwarts. Pero nunca lo hubiese creído de Matt que la conoce desde que tiene 7 años. Innumerables veces estuvo en su casa, en lo de sus abuelos, en las vacaciones, en las fiestas, en los cumpleaños. Siempre con ellos compartiendo todo. Era el mejor amigo de su hermano, era buena persona, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que parecía estar enamorado de una chica y al próximo año nota este sentimiento por otra, encima que son familia.

-Hola Al ¿qué haces?- preguntó la voz cantarina de Rose mientras se sentaba a su lado en la biblioteca. Comenzó a desabrigarse mientras Al le comentaba algo de una redacción de Estudios Muggles.

-…sabes al margen de esto que no tiene solución, contigo quería hablar obre un tema…- Rose lo alentó con la mano vacía mientras mordía una rana de chocolate- ¿Tú estás ayudando a Matt a juntarse con mi hermana?

Rose escupió directamente el chocolate de su boca, pero trató de disimular tosiendo como si se hubiese ahogado. Rogaba a todos los magos famosos no estar muy colorada…

- No, como crees. Ella es muy pequeña para emparejarse con alguien- La cara de Albus se relajó un poco.- Ya le dije que antes de eso tiene que tener contacto con al menos…- contó con los dedos de su mano libre varias veces- …15 chicos. – terminó rodando los ojos Rose, dando a entender que el tema la exasperaba por ser _**cualquiera**_.

-Ahora volviendo al tema de la redacción, antes de llegar aquí me encontré con Marian saliendo y me dijo que te avisara ¡que no olvides que la redacción de Estudios Muggles es para luego de las vacaciones de Navidad!- comentó Rose terminando de comer su rana. Albus se quería morir ¡había perdido 3 horas de su vida en una tarea que ni siquiera era urgente!

En el Comedor se desarrollaba un ambiente distinto. Scorpius estaba leyendo en su mensa esperando la inminente hora de la cena. Sus ojos grises bailaban sobre las páginas que comentaban la dolorosa transformación de los hombres lobo.

Estaba rodeado de las mujeres de su casa y aunque el no las notara, ellas si lo hacían; varias lo miraban descaradamente. Ninguna de ellas había tenido el gusto de compartir nada con Malfoy o Potter más que un saludo o un banco y eso rompía varios corazones, pero a la vez los hacía increíblemente irresistibles a ojos serpentinos.

-Scorpius ¿qué lees tan entretenido?- preguntó una morocha de pelo lacio y ojos negros como la noche.

-Nada interesante Celina, solamente el libro de transformaciones para mañana- contestó Scor restregándose los ojos porque le pareció que estaban mal, no podía ser que esa chica estuviera tan cerca suyo.

-Oh! Si, la lección cierto.. ¿y qué haces tan solo? ¿Albus donde está?- le dedicó una sonrisa que casi noquea al blondo de tan perfecta, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, _"demasiado perfecta y vacía_" pensó Scorpius.

La morocha al notar el momento de obnubilación de Scor aprovechó para acercarse más, si era posible.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con falsa inocencia acercando su rostro al de él.

-Si, si en perfecto estado.- contestó y trató de alejarse Scor pero ella lo sostenía del brazo.

- Me alegro que estés bien. Entonces te dejo- le dijo y le dio un sonoro beso cerca de la comisura de los labios.- Nos vemos luego- le susurró al oído.

Al y Rose habían vito todo muy de cerca. Al sentarse el pelinegro le mandó una mirada asesina al rubio y ella lo ignoró olímpicamente. Scor se sintió mal por su actitud pero él no podía hacer nada, él no había hecho nada, la chica lo acorraló. "_Sólo fue una conversación entre compañeros_" se repetía Scor.

Rose hervía por dentro queriendo asesinas con el pan que tenía en la mano a _esa_ que se atrevió a tocarlo. Él no se merecía ni una mirada suya, además que de hacerlo iba a gritarle en la cara y ¡tampoco era lo que buscaba! No quería quedar como una loca delante de gente que no era la suya. Además de que estaba indecisa, no sabía si sentirse con derecho o no. Si tenía derecho a reclamarle algo, a hacerle una escena, o a ofenderse, ¡¡no por supuesto que no lo tenía!! "_Solamente en tus estúpidos pensamientos de adolescente redomada están esas fantasías en que corres a los brazos de tu amado y le confiesas cuanto lo amas y él te corresponde el abrazo y el sentimiento._

_Ahora en la realidad, te encuentras con éstas cosas Rosie, por vivir soñando" _le dijo la voz de la conciencia.

Esa morocha ella la conocía de vista, era hermosa, lo sabía y además parecía agradable pero nunca había cruzado palabra con ella, tampoco la había calado como una fan de su amigo, tal vez solo fuera una chica normal, hablando con un chico normal a ver que pasaba… Tal vez a Scorpius le gustaba…

Bueno, si ella era hermosa, lo sabía, por algo los chicos de su casa la apodaban 'la Reina de las Serpientes', al verla por primera vez o al encontrártela de sorpresa era despampanante y no dejaba de serlo en la 2º mirada. Su cabello era lacio, sedoso y brillante y su piel era trigueña pero no tenía imperfecciones y siempre daba la impresión de ser suave. Siempre tenía el pelo bien recogido y su olor impregnaba cualquier ambiente en donde estuviera, excepto el Gran Comedor…Tal vez era el tipo de chica que Scorpius buscaba, alguien más lindo que ella, más sofisticada, más femenina. Pero ella podía ser mas femenina, pasa que nunca le había dado importancia pero podía hacerlo. Tendría que recurrir a 'la Reina de las Leonas' para asesorarse.

Apenas había tocado su cena que se despidió y se fue directo a su mensa a sentarse con James y Britt.

- ¿Crees que hice algo malo? Digo, porque ella me ignoró completamente durante lo que estuvo acá sentada.- dijo Scor

- A ver, déjame darte un ejemplo. Tu ahora sales del comedor y cerca de las escaleras ves a Rose hablando con Matt y ella tiene una cara de idiota tal como la que tenías tú cuando llegamos, y luego Matt se acerca y besa a tu Rosie en la comisura de los labios; justo como Celina Sport hizo cuando llegamos. ¿Cómo reaccionarías?- terminó Al.

- Le rompo la cara, el cuerpo y el alma a golpes y luego le mando un crucitus.- Contesto automáticamente el blondo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¡Exacto! ¿Eso no te dice nada de la actitud de Rose ahora?- comenzaba a exasperarlo la actitud de su amigo.

- ¿Quieres decir,… que… que existe la posibilidad de que… de que Rosie estuviera "celosa"?- preguntó Scor con una cara de "idiota total" peor que la de antes.

-No tienes remedio… yo que tu aclaro las cosas antes de que haya un tsunami en el desayuno por tu falta de tacto…

Esa noche Rose y Britt se embarcaron en una nueva misión: transformar a Rose en una chica sofisticada y femenina. Bueno sofisticada era cundo quería debido a que creció siendo bien educada en modales y esas cosas… Pero femenina era una cualidad de la que no contaba.

Su pelo si bien era pelirrojo y no marrón como el de su madre, con la adolescencia se estaba poniendo cada vez más incontrolable. Ahora era enmarañado y las ondas en las puntas no hacían más fácil su trabajo. Estaba mixto, era lacio arriba y con rulos en las puntas, no se decidía y además del color que ella odiaba, aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a alguien de su familia; debido a ello lo llevaba siempre en colitas o rodetes.

Pero Britt sabía lo que hacía, una poción aclaradora definitiva y otra poción alisadora y el cambio era notable. "Solamente unas mechas mas doradas y el pelo completamente lacio"- había dicho Britt- "aunque también puedes marcarte bien las ondas con la varita ¡y los rulos florecerán!"

-Tienes muy lindas piernas, es hora de darles libertad y subir mínimo 10 centímetros esta falda. Las piernas quieren respirar también.- Procedió a cortarla con un encantamiento muy práctico.

-Ahora pasemos a tu rostro. Tú no usas maquillaje, y tampoco lo necesitas, tienes los rasgos suaves de tu mamá. Si Rosie, obvio que la conozco- dijo rodando los ojos- olvidas que paso gran parte de mis vacaciones en la Madriguera. La he mirado sabes. Ahora volvamos, tienes que usar estas dos cremas una ante de dormir y la otra al levantarte luego de lavarte la cara. ¡No lo olvides! "¡Dan luz al rostro durante todo el día!" Es el slogan de la crema y ¡se me pega!- ambas rieron aunque Rose lo hizo de los nervios. –Sabes tengo una duda ¿tú haces esto por alguien en especial o lo haces por ti? Digo, eres hermosa Rose, no tienes que cambiar por nadie. Si no te aceptan como eres mejor buscar por otro lado ¿no crees?

-Él si me acepta. Solo quiero que me note como una chica y no como un amigo más; y el otro día vi como lo dejó esa chica Celina Spot y es tan perfecta y femenina, seguramente a ella sí la notó como chica…

-Rose, si Scor no te notó como chica es porque es ciego. Yo entiendo como te sientes, porque yo misma lo viví, y soy tu amiga así que voy a apoyarte y ayudarte en lo que necesites pero no dejes que nada cambie lo que eres, no necesitas cambiar para agradar… además creo que muchos chicos ya votaron por ti como mi sucesora… -le dijo guiñándole el ojo-vamos no te hagas la desentendida, tú o Marian son las chicas mas deseadas y lindas de Gryffindor y alguna de ustedes va a ser la sucesora de mi trono ¡jajajaja! Soy una reina muy interesada en mi puesto- bromeó Britt- si sigues mis consejos vas a poder tener al chico que quieras y si resulta que ese chico es ciego puedes conseguir alguno mucho mejor y que te valore por lo que eres… ¡una leona!

Mas tarde cuando Rose estaba en su cuarto por acostarse a dormir una lechuza golpeo su ventana en la torre. La identificó enseguida, terminó de ponerse su crema y le abrió despacio… entraba mucho frío… tomó la nota y la lechuza voló de nuevo…

"Lo siento, he sido un idiota, no me merezco ni tu indiferencia… pero por favor vuelve a hablarme en la mañana pelirroja. Soy adicto a tus saludos matutinos. No comienzo bien mi día sino.

SM."

La noche anterior se había comenzado el proceso de transformación y en la mañana sería la primera prueba… se había puesto la poción alisadora y la crema diurna, si que funcionaba su piel parecía suave y tersa… colocó un brillo de labios saber cereza para darle protagonismo a sus labios y un delineado negro esfumado en sus ojos canela sin contar que uso mucha de su colonia preferida… "Ambar".

Al llegar al Gran Comedor su familia y amigos se encontraban sentados en la mesa de Ravenclaw para desayunar juntos todos, como lo hacían cada viernes pero ese viernes era especial porque la próxima semana era navidad no estarían juntos por dos largas semanas a partir de ese día.

Varios chicos de 7º curso de Raven voltearon a mirarla cuando pasó al lado de ellos y sólo Scorpius reparó en ello porque la había visto apenas pisó el Comedor. No le costó reconocerla por la bufanda roja y oro que llevaba pero conforme se acercaba notó cada uno de los cambios que su pelirroja había realizado y todos le quedaban perfectos.

"_Gracias a Merlín le había reservado un lugar al lado mío_." Pensó Scorpius, "_así todos van a saber que va a ser mía…_"

"_¡Me reservó un lugar al lado suyo! ¡Es tan amable, caballero y hermoso!_" pensaba la conciencia de Rose.

-Gracias.- contesto secamente- Buen día Familia.- dijo con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Hola Rosie! Qué bonita te levantaste hoy.- comentó Britt guiñándole un ojo.

- SI pues el sueño cura cualquier corazón roto me dijo anoche una persona- le contestó sacándole la lengua.

¿Corazón roto? Quedó en el aire la pregunta que nadie hizo aunque en las mentes de todos se aventuraban algunas situaciones. Especialmente en la de Albus.

* * *

-Rose cariño, alcánzame ese libro nuevo que hay encima de la chimenea cielo. Esta noche quiero cocinar un plato nuevo especial. Estuve leyendo la receta y tiene un ingrediente favorito de cada miembro de la familia, menos Harry claro, que tiene su propia tarta de maleza. – le platicaba la abuela Molly a una Rose enfundada en su piyama de franela rosa con ovejitas blancas que se movían presurosas de saltar el cerco. Rose estaba sola en la Madriguera porque había quedado con Vic que pasarían la noche allí para ponerse al tanto de sus vidas, y así también ella podría descansar de su marido Teddy un rato.

Cuando despertó ya todos se habían ido a trabajar y volverían en no menos de dos horas para ayudar en la cena navideña que ya marchaba sobre rieles.

- ¿Cómo está ese amigo tuyo que es tan fanático como Harry de mis tartas?- preguntó interesada Molly. Rose se sonrojó levemente mientras le acercaba el libro a su abuela.

- Bien, pasado mañana nos vamos de viaje abuela, ¿podrías hacer unas tortas para llevar al viaje?, ¡estoy segura de que las va a adorar!

-Claro, cielo. Mañana mismo las preparo y te las llevo a tu casa apenas estén listas. Seguro que van a pasarlo tan lindo… y tan buena gente que resultaron ser estos Malfoy, todavía recuerdo cuando Albus enfermó como apoyaron a la familia. Ginny estaba destrozada y verlos a ti y a Scorpius con ella era un gran alivio. Siempre nos sentimos bien acompañados de quien nos quiere. Además a mi, comentario personal de Molly Weasley, siempre me gustaron las familias numerosas y también agrandar la familia.- la mirada de la abuela era penetrante y bondadosa, destilaba amor y en este momento tenía un brillo de curiosidad que la invitaba a hablar mientras servía dos tazas de te caliente y galletas de chocolate recién horneadas.

- Nadie llegará hasta dentro de hora y media puedes contarme lo que necesites.-

- Papá va a odiarme si se entera. Yo sé que tu sabes todas las mujeres Weasley lo deben saber porque tienen un don para eso, no se de donde lo sacan… tú, tía Ginny, mi madre, Vic… El va a odiarme… nunca me va a perdonar que lo haya traicionado así. Pero yo no tuve la intención de hacerlo, somos chicos, nose, no tiene otra explicación y no puedo excusarme en nada porque nada tendría sentido…

- Tu papá no va a odiarte, para Ron lo más importante es su familia y tu ocupas un gran lugar en ella, eres su niña preferida, no va a gustarle ningún muchacho que pretenda llevarte de su lado…

Tú eres su hija y siempre te verá como una niña pequeñita aunque ya eres una jovencita encantadora; y lo seguirá haciendo cuando tú seas mayor y hayas formado tu propia familia.

-¿Al abuelo no le gustaría que yo me case con un sangrepura?- preguntó Rose enroscada en su silla con la taza de té a medio sorber y con una curiosidad nata de una niña pequeña de 5 años, como temiendo decir la peor de las deshonras.

La abuela Molly con su cabello casi blanco y las manos arrugadas de tanto fregar, rió a carcajadas limpias por las ocurrencias de su nieta, sin saber que en realidad eran ocurrencias de su hijo…

-¡Tu abuelo es un sangre limpia que juega con enchufes muggles! No voy a decir que a él le interesa algo de éste tipo de discusiones ¡porque te mentiría! Nosotros como tus padres solamente queremos que seas feliz, te enamores de un muggle, un hijo de muggles, un squib o un sangrepura llamado Malfoy… a ti tiene que agradarte y colmarte en todos los sentidos. No importa su nombre importa como se amolda a tu corazón. Los demás sabrán entender, y si no entienden aún tienes a tus viejos abuelos apoyándote.-

Rose estaba segura de que a partir de esta conversación muchos de sus miedos desaparecerían. No tenía nada que perder solamente estaba en juego su corazón.

Tenía que ser inteligente para mover las piezas del ajedrez en el momento justo y así lograría que su corazón saliera ileso de la situación en la que lo iba a meter…

* * *

Les gusto?? Esta horrible? Haganmelo saber x un rw! Adioz!


	10. La llegada no esperada

Hola amiga/o lectora/lector! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza. Espero que este capítulo de verdad les guste. Tengo que hacer una ADVERTENCIA: VOY A CAMBIAR UN POCO LOS CANONS, SE QUE LA HISTORIA DE LOS MALFOYS NO ES ASI, PERO LO HAGO ASI PARA QUE ME CUADRE… fue una idea que se me ocurrió para darle un poco de drama a la historia. Espero que sepan disculpar, y que m comenten que les pareció.

Capítulo 10:

La mañana de Navidad era espectacular… la noche anterior había nevado y ahora el sol resplandecía en lo alto. La nieve cubría los patios y las puertas.

En la Mansión de Draco Malfoy, Scorpius caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro de la habitación. Ya había bajado a ver si los regalos navideños habían desaparecido de su árbol, y si efectivamente, no estaban más allí. Estaba nervioso porque usualmente Rose le escribía temprano deseándole una feliz Navidad y comentándole algo del regalo recibido. Pero éste año él se había esforzado el doble en conseguir el regalo perfecto para ella y la dichosa carta no aparecía… ¡y ya era casi medio día! Estaban por irse a comer a lo de sus abuelos y no quería… quería esperar la respuesta. Él entendía que seguro surgió algo pero no le importaba él quería su carta ahora y se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso y enojado.

La voz de Astoria sonaba histérica llamando a su hijo por 5º vez. Iban a la antigua casa de su marido a comer con sus benditos y anticuados suegros que adoraban las puntualidades y los decoros y ya llegaban 5 minutos tarde…

Scorpius sacó de su mente la carta y terminó de ponerse la capa para salir de su habitación y marcharse de allí. "Seguro tendré la carta esperándome aquí cuando vuelva." Ése fue su último pensamiento alentador antes de irse a comer.

* * *

Rose estaba sentada en su cama, en su casa, admirando sobre su cuello una perfecta cadena delgada de oro blanco y dorado entrelazado que terminaba en un dije que era una rosa perfecta abierta, cada pétalo era mitad dorado y mitad blanco y hacia el centro de la flor se fundían ambos colores dando una sensación de profundidad y unión.

En el centro de la rosa un corazón milimétrico en color verde esmeralda daba un toque de brillo y destacaba la joya.

Ella siguió admirándola y tocándola mientras la observaba en el espejo sin poder creer que realmente ese fuera el regalo de Scorpius… la había dejado totalmente aniquilada, quería llorar, quería gritar, patalear, reír desaforada, tirarse a la cama y a la vez subirse y ponerse a saltar encima. La euforia terminó por ganar y se puso a reír como una loca mientras se lanzaba en picada sobre la cama y cantaba desafinadamente y en forma de burla "Azul", una canción de un cantante muggle que su madre solía oír cuando estaba embarazada de Hugo y luego también más esporádicamente.

-¡Azul! ¡Porque este amor es azul como el mar azul!¡ cómo el azul del cielo nació entre los dos!- cantaba subida a la cama y con el cepillo de pelo como micrófono, cuando su madre entró despreocupadamente trayendo en sus manos una pila de ropa recién planchada. Rose interrumpió inmediatamente su concierto y se preparó para escribir la nota de agradecimiento que todos los años le mandaba a Scor…

Sentada en su escritorio estuvo 20 minutos sin que nada saliera en claro de su mente, que era un torbellino de emociones que tenía como fondo la canción antes mencionada.

-¡Bueno basta!- se dijo así misma en voz alta- Rose por favor pensá claramente que ya es tarde y hay que ir a La Madriguera.-

Puso su atención en ello y redactó rápidamente lo mejor que le salió en ese momento sin evidenciar demasiado la euforia que en realidad tenía encima, ni las mariposas en su panza ni el calor que le transmitía la joya que colgaba de su cuello.

* * *

En una larga mesa de roble oscuro cubierta por un mantel color crema inmaculado, comían 5 personas. Nadie hablaba mucho, sonreían cortésmente y de vez en cuando Astoria se levantaba hacia la cocina y buscaba un poco más de algo.

Se le notaba de lejos que algo andaba ocurriendo porque se la veía nerviosa, y a Draco también aunque Scorpius no tenía ni idea de que ocurría.

En un momento determinado de la comida, en el segundo postre, el budín de Navidad, Draco se paró y comentó que tenía una noticia para la familia. Se acercó a Astoria y le tomó la mano. Los ojos de la mujer brillaban de lágrimas.

-Vamos a tener otro hijo- dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa. Scor se quedó pasmado por un segundo, no se había imaginado nunca tal suceso…

Lucius y Narcisa se miraron con gesto de terror…

En ese momento una lechuza entró desde la puerta entreabierta de la cocina. Se acomodó al lado de Scorpius pero éste no respondía…

-Draco, hijo, no puedo más que apenarme con esta noticia.-Dijo Lucius Malfoy- Nosotros contamos con que seguirías la tradición familiar de sólo tener un hijo sin necesidad e contarte ésta terrible historia.-

- ¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Hay más secretos y sombras en ésta familia cuando te pedí que fueras sincero conmigo a partir de ese día?- contestó Draco evidentemente molesto y sosteniendo la mano de su mujer todavía.

-Si hijo, hay cosas… magia más antigua que tu existencia que juega en nuestra familia, lamento decir que no vas a poder tener ese bebé.-

-¿¿¿QUÉ???- preguntaron al unísono Draco, Astoria y Scorpius.

-¡¡Ay Dios, siempre espere no tener que decir esto!!- dijo visiblemente molesto- Hace muchísimos años, en la Edad Media, nuestros ancestros se vieron vinculados en una sucesión de hechos que provocaron el desprecio de las familias mágicas y no mágicas del lugar de nacimiento de nuestro apellido. Como sabrás nuestra familia proviene de Serra da Cova da Serpe, no fue siempre de Inglaterra. No es muy seguro el origen de ésta maldición antigua de la que te voy a hablar… no se sabe si fue una bruja o una simple mujer muggle la que la profesó… La que maldijo la herencia de los Malfoy para que nunca pudieran tener más de un hijo… para que así se acabe en forma lenta y deshonrosa nuestro linaje. Maldijo a cada hijo que no fuera el primero ¿entiendes? ¡Cada vez que un miembro Malfoy trató de tener su segundo hijo, han sucedido tragedias! La muerte de la madre antes del parto, la enfermedad congénita del niño, cualquier tipo de sufrimiento y nunca ha vivido más de una semana la criatura. Lo único que lograron nuestros antepasados ante la maldición fue al ser desterrados, venir aquí a Inglaterra y una bruja desconocida en vistas del horror vivido por la familia le aseguró que su primer hijo siempre sería varón y así nuestro linaje nunca se extinguiría. Algunos escritos refieren a una bruja pobre que les servía en su primera residencia aquí, que ayudó a mi tatara tatara abuela a llevar su segundo embarazo sin riesgos aunque indefectiblemente ese niño muriera en sus brazos al nacer.-

-¿Y porqué nunca me lo contaste, ni siquiera cuando contrajimos matrimonio, padre? ¿No ves ahora el dolor que le causas a mi mujer y a mi familia? ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió mencionarlo antes de que éste hijo mío, mi sangre, la tuya, fuera concebido?-

El comedor era un cementerio… Scor no podía entender nada… desató la carta de la lechuza y vió que era de Rose. La guardó en su bolsillo, definitivamente la leería en otro momento.

Su cerebro seguía procesando información, tenían que encontrar una solución para ello la única que se le ocurría…

-TENEMOS QUE BUSCARLA.- dijo- tenemos que encontrar algún pariente de esa bruja, estoy segura que tiene un poder especial, un corazón puro, amor infinito, nose algo así.- aventuró salvajemente. – Si lo que ella dijo fue real entonces tiene el poder de romper toda la maldición ¿No creen? No creo que haya nadie más que pueda ayudarnos…

-Tienes razón hijo- Draco estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, y Astoria lloraba copiosamente mientras se abrazaba a su pequeña barriga apenas notoria. Scorpius se acercó y la abrazó y así también el resto de los miembros de la familia aunque con rostros pálidos y miradas de impotencia y rabia contenidas.

* * *

En la Madriguera, la comida se llevaba adelante fenomenalmente; todos degustaban los majares de Molly y Ginny mientras usaban orgullosos sus pulóveres Weasley, tejidos a mano, de antaño los de los grandes y recién estrenados los de los jóvenes. Se había convertido en una tradición más.

Mas tarde Lily y Rose se encontraban en la habitación que ellas usaban al quedarse allí. La vieja habitación de la Tía Ginny estaba prácticamente igual, mientras ellas acurrucadas en una cama hablaban…

-¡No puedo creer que te haya regalado esta hermosura! ¿Rosie sabes que significa esto, no? Mi madre siempre lo dice… "cuando un hombre regala joyas está haciendo el mejor esfuerzo para robarnos el corazón".-dijo imitando a la perfección la voz de la mamá- Sabes que yo no soy de las que se complacen con cosas materiales ni mucho menos, pero tengo que decirte que para un Malfoy debe ser la única forma de expresarlo…-

-¡No! El no es así. El no es materialista, simplemente debe haberle visto, le gustó y me lo compro y listo, se sacó un regalo de su lista de navidad.-

-¡Si que eres ingenua cuando quieres sabes! ¡Ningún chico regala algo tan costoso porque sí aunque tenga el dinero suficiente para hacerlo! Además esta joya tiene un significado, el blanco del oro, similar a la plata, y el oro al dorado de Gryffindor, se funden en una Rosa (la cuál eres tú) y en el medio de sus pétalos abiertos un corazón verde Slytherin… lamento decirte que te está poniendo en bandeja su corazón…

-¿Eso piensas?-

-Por supuesto y dime colgada o despistada pero tengo el gen Weasley en las venas y estoy segura de que no me equivoco…

¿Era increíblemente posible que las especulaciones alucinadas de su prima fueran ciertas? No hay que excavar mucho para descubrir que Lily siempre fue la más soñadora de la familia. ¿Cómo podía confiar en lo que le decía esa pelirroja de ojos tan verdes casi como el corazón de su collar?

No tenía forma de probar lo que ella afirmaba más que preguntarle a él mismo y era obvio que no iba a hacerlo.

Mientras tanto su collar seguía transmitiéndole calor pero sin llegar a quemarla ni mucho menos. Era un calor protector como quien recibe una caricia esperada o se enfunda en su bufanda preferida…

* * *

La tarde, los Malfoy´s, se la pasaron principalmente en las bóvedas más antiguas de la familia en Gringotts. Donde no se encontraba oro ni mucho menos, sino una biblioteca o un despacho repleto de documentos, los cuales relataban la historia familiar y además se llevaba la contabilidad manual y el resto de los papeles que durante la larga descendencia Malfoy consideraron importantes resguardar.

Muchos de éstos documentos fueron encantados y trasladados a la Mansión Malfoy para ser evaluados y estudiados por ellos prontamente. Scorpius recién pudo leer su carta al volver del Callejón Diagon y haber pasado un rato con su madre y su abuela para tranquilizar las aguas entre las mujeres, tan distintas y unidas a la vez por el amor a dos hombres tan iguales. Debían encontrar la solución pero no querían alarmar más a Astoria por lo cual, su padre había decidió que el viaje lo realizarían igual y mientras estaban allí, él continuaría con la investigación y su abuelo la continuaría desde su casa.

Habían encontrado también esa bóveda pergaminos donde se detallaban avances en investigaciones similares y un Pensadero donde alguno de sus antepasados había dejado vivencias y recuerdos en pos de tal fin. La investigación entonces, si bien no estaba terminada, tenía un punto de comienzo y eso daba una luz de esperanza.

Cuando abrió la nota, se percató de que ésta era breve y se encontraba escrita en un pequeño pedazo de pergamino y con la tinta preferida de Rose: una que cambia de color constantemente… la peor es cuando queda del mismo color que el pergamino y ¡no puedes leer nada!

Obviamente producto de "Sortilegos Weasley". La carta decía:

"Querido Scorpius:

¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que hayas comenzado muy bien tu día y hayas recibido muchos regalos esperados. Debo admitir que tu regalo me ha costado la búsqueda porque me lo había imaginado perfecto para ti y cuando lo conseguí me dí cuenta que así era. Espero que lo disfrutes mucho y cada vez que lo uses me recuerdes.

Sobre mi regalo te voy a decir que me sorprendiste totalmente, nunca espere tan lindo gesto de tu parte, ni mucho menos tamaño gasto (¡no debiste hacerlo!) pero igualmente lo agradezco y acepto con mucho gusto ¡¡porque me encanta!! Es una combinación perfecta que hace que la joya resalte más y sea más perfecta que cualquier otra joya que haya visto. Además de que me queda perfecta. (si ya se dije muchos veces la palabra perfecta ¿y?)

¡Muchas gracias! ¡Disfruta y nos vemos en breve!

Rosie.-

Pd: La abuela Molly ya me preparó las tartas para ti para llevar al viaje. No te desesperes todavía tendrás que esperar…"

La sonrisa de Scorpius fue sincera por primera vez en el día y finalmente se esperazó con el próximo viaje y el inminente consumo de una de las exquisiteces Weasley.

* * *

Al día siguiente fueron a recoger a los chicos a sus casas y con los habituales saludos y despedidas maternas exageradas de las madres, el viaje terminó atrasándose.

Obviamente no podían aparecerse ni viajar por ningún medio muggle por lo cual utilizaron la red flu internacional del Ministerio.

Tanto Draco como Astoria se encontraban como ausentes pero una cálida sonrisa en los labios se les dibujó al ver los rostros maravillados de los jóvenes cuando vieron los imponentes paisajes que rodeaban el hotel donde se hospedarían. Rodeado de montañas, el hotel estaba situado en un valle y debido a la cantidad de nieve acumulada, se encontraba prácticamente aislado.

La habitación que tenían reservada era en realidad todo un piso. Donde se encontraban 3 habitaciones, una matrimonial y dos habitaciones dobles, un comedor y un living con chimenea de mármol. Del living se extendía una gran terraza que daba primero a un jardín cerrado con infinidad de plantas de múltiples colores y luego al exterior teniendo de fondo la pista de esquí de la montaña a lo lejos.

Esa tarde fue tranquila, primero recorrieron el hotel que era inmenso. Tenía restaurants, paseo de compras, patios de juegos, piscinas, espacio para jugar deportes muggles a quién le interesaba podía anotarse a clases particulares, campo de quidditch, era casi una ciudad allí adentro, por lo cual no pudieron terminar de recorrerlo.

Después de merendar, Astoria comunicó que debía irse a recostar. Draco y Albus se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre quidditch y gobstones, el juego favorito de Albus después del Quidditch. Draco gentilmente se ofreció a jugar una partida con él en el salón de juegos, porque aunque él no lo admitiera ese juego también lo aficionaba.

Rose al ver que se levantaba su primo, hizo el ademán de hacerlo también ya que la situación la estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa, cosa que no era raro en ella últimamente, ante la posibilidad de entablar una conversación a solas con Scor. Tenía miedo de en un acto fallido decir cualquiera de las tonteras en las que pensaba mientras él le hablaba…

Draco y Albus ni siquiera notaron el ademán de Rose para acompañarlos ni como la mano de Scorpius la tomaba suavemente y la volvía a su lugar.

Rose para disimular agarró la taza de café semi-vacía y casi fría que tenía enfrente y le dio un sorbo mientras miraba el salón entretenida.

Cuando Scorpius pudo pronunciar palabra dijo:

-No quiero que vayas con ellos Rose, porque tengo otras ideas para nosotros…- termino sonriéndole de lado con esos ojos grises achinados por la sonrisa…

Las mejillas de Rose se colorearon levemente pero no debido a la mirada tierna y pícara que le estaba dando, sino por lo que su propia imaginación captó como "ideas"… ¿ciertas imágenes de ella y él encerrados en un _muy diminuto_ armario de escobas podría calificar como "ideas"?

-Vamos, Rosie ponte el abrigo que vamos a salir.- le dijo el rubio mientras se abrigaba en su largo sobretodo de paño.

- ¿Afuera? ¡Pero ahora justo se largo a nevar! ¿No te parece que es peligroso salir?- A Rose no se le había ocurrido una excusa mejor (N.A: lo sé mi culpa), ella pensaba totalmente en otra cosa, pero claro eran solamente cosas de su imaginación…tal vez algún lugar más… acogedor.

- ¿Estás bien Ros? Es sólo nieve, caminamos por la nieve todo el tiempo en Hogwarts para ir a lo de Hagrid, a los invernaderos…

- ¡Está bien, salgamos al maldito frío!- dijo una malhumorada Rose.

Al salir él le jugó una pequeña broma para cambiar su humor y continuar el trayecto bordeando el hotel llevándola abrazada por los hombros… Rose sentía sus orejas hervir que estaba a punto de sacarle humo pero ahora su sonrisa las igualaba en calidez.

Un poco antes de llegar al lugar donde Scor la quería llevar, le tapó los ojos con una mano y la condujo hasta que se frenó. Su aliento a menta entraba directamente a sus oídos y sus labios chocaban con el lóbulo de su oreja, casi por casualidad, y le dijo "Esto es hermoso (_como tú_, pensó él) y te va a encantar, lo sé."

Le destapó los ojos y la dejó parada en el borde de lo que se suponía era un lago enorme totalmente congelado, liso y pulido como si fuera una pista de patinaje. A lo lejos una pareja patinaba y realizaba figuras en el aire y en el piso, totalmente espectaculares. El lugar estaba solitario en ese momento y era una imagen totalmente perfecta. La danza que realizaban, con el amor que se miraban, la armonía, sincronización, _la perfección_ pensó Rose, y el paisaje hacían un combinación sublime.

Al momento se sintió encantada, tal y como Scorpius sabía que lo haría. Se quedaron así abrazados por la cintura, Rose apoyada en el pecho de Scorpius, mirando esa rutina que asimilaba a una pareja de cisnes deslizándose sobre el agua sin siquiera turbarla y demostrando su gracia y delicadeza, en cada movimiento. Era de ensueño.

Hasta que terminaron, y la pareja se perdió de un momento para otro.

Cuando Rose salió de su ensoñación la pareja se acercaba hacia ellos y los saludaban en un idioma que Rose no conocía, Scorpius habló y el joven les entregó los patines de ambos con una sonrisa y se alejaron.

-¿Te gustaría probar?- le dijo a la pelirroja con una mirada pícara… la estaba retando a hacerlo, y Rose no se iba a dejar amedrentar por nadie menos en este momento.

-¡Obvio!- Le contesto confiada. Pero cuando observó los patines que el Sly le entregaba la confianza se volvió a ir por donde vino…

Desgraciadamente ambos eran muy malos y ninguno consiguió ponerse de pie a la primera, pero Scor lo consiguió antes que ella. Y cuando la quiso ayudar ambos cayeron… no se puede negar que cada nueva experiencia trae… nuevos moretones.

Ese atardecer en una de las tantas vueltas que estaban dando al lago, Rose, se alejó de Scorpius para contemplar el paisaje un poco más y cayó de cara al piso con el impulso que había tomado para avanzar…

Termino, por suerte, estrellándose las manos enguantadas sobre el hielo que crujió fuertemente y con el tobillo roto. Aullando de dolor, Scor la semi-cargó sobre sí y la llevó a la habitación.

Sentada en un elegante sillón de cuero blanco se encontraba Rose un momento después sin abrigo y sin patines, con los pies sobre la mesa ratona para amortiguar el dolor mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielo encima. Ella no le echaba la culpa a nadie, era obvio que fue su culpa; y Scorpius estaba enojado con ella por apartarse y romper el momento que él había planeado, para llevar adelante una jugada importante en su plan vacacional… Igualmente también estaba preocupado pero no quería molestar a su madre en su descanso en estos momentos… estaba delicada y Rose podía esperar una hora a que se solucione su tobillo. Para la cena estaría perfecta. Mientras tanto podía aprovechar esa inmovilidad de la pelirroja ¿no?

-¿Estás mejor? Te traje un chocolate caliente de la tienda de café de abajo.- Le comentó. Rosie se apoyaba perezosamente en el respaldo del sofá y entrecerraba los ojos delicadamente con actitud somnolienta…

'_No tiene idea lo hermosa que se ve en esa posición'_ pensó Scor, mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado. Le pasó el chocolate y le animó a que repose sobre su hombro la cabeza. Rose lo hizo así y sintió las mejillas arder mientras aspiraba el perfume que desprendía mezclado con el olor a chocolate caliente. _"Una combinación perfecta"_ se encontró pensando mientras se acercaba más y sorbía el chocolate.

Así estaban en silencio, escuchando las respiraciones del otro cuando fueron cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormidos en un placentero sueño que repetía constantes en ambos y en los cuales se reflejaban sus esperanzas…

* * *

Draco no podía creer lo increíblemente hábil que resultó ser este Potter, no podía imaginar de que parte de la familia provenía esa astucia. _"Seguramente del Potter mayor no."_

Si bien, su familia había cambiado antiguos prejuicios y habían tratado de comulgar con la mayoría de las nuevas proesas de la comunidad mágica, con Potter y Weasley, tenía un asunto personal, de piel, como solía decirle a su esposa. Ella si bien provenía de una familia aristocrática, desde joven había manifestado su interés en lo humanístico y nunca, mucho menos, mostró desprecio por ningún grupo de los que en otras épocas su entorno no hubiera aceptado. Ellos se habían conocido en Harvard, si en la universidad muggle. Draco, después de los varios años de servicio a la comunidad mágica, que le había llevado el limpiar su nombre luego de la guerra, decidió que quería ser empresario, y emprendió un viaje a América para especializarse en dicha rama, consiguió entrar a la universidad y allí, en el Ministerio de Estados Unidos, la conoció. Ella estaba realizando un estudio sobre los comportamientos muggles ante las crisis financieras, como la que se estaba viviendo en ese momento en el país. Viajaba por el mundo, tratando de encontrar patrones coordinantes que le permitieran dar sustento a tu teoría sobre los ciclos humanos, para poder así culminar su carrera y recibir el título de Sanadora Psiquiatra en la Universidad Mágica de Londres. (N.A: Si ya, se estoy delirando, Disculpen la interrupción)

Allí Draco recién llegado al país y con una carrera por delante, salió airoso con el teléfono de la chica en Londres y en Estados Unidos, sin saber que esa sería la última conquista que haría.

Bueno igualmente, él consideraba que la parte inteligente del chico era de Ginny Weasley, porque éste sin quererlo tenía la astucia propia de un Slytherin y eso a Draco le encantaba. Tal vez por eso se llevaba bien con Scorpius también.

* * *

Astoria se levantó de la enorme cama que sostenía su cuerpo simplemente porque su estómago rugía de hambre. Se puso las cómodas pantuflas rosas que siempre usaba y salió de la habitación para ver que hacían el resto de los viajantes y si de casualidad ya era la hora de ir a cenar.

En el amplio living se encontró con la escena más tierna que vio en mucho tiempo. Rose estaba acurrucada contra Scorpius con la pierna estirada sobre la mesa ratona, mientras que él la sostenía abrazándola por los hombros y ambos dormían plácidamente con un rostro de profunda serenidad.

Ella disfrutó mucho de esa vista, pero supuso por la hora que era, que Draco iba a estar por volver y encontrarlos en esa escena no le iba a gustar mucho… '_todavía no hay porqué decírselo_' pensó y con la varita encendió la radio para que se despertaran con la música mientras ella entraba al baño principal que tenía un gran jacuzzi.

Una música lejana sonaba en los oídos de Scorpius y se introducía en sus sueños lentamente, hasta que terminó por invadirlos completamente y despertó sintiéndose invadido por un calor externo a él y encontró la causa apenas abrió los ojos. Allí estaba ella, con su pelo colorado contrastando con el sofá y con su misma piel blanca. La colita deshecha y despeinada le daba un aire desaliñado que ella no tenía nunca, siempre era correcta. Mientras que sus labios rosas y carnosos, parecían llamarlo a que los bese por primera vez. Se sintió fuertemente necesitado a cerrar ese círculo vicioso que lo estaba atrapando en su mente y el tener contacto con esos labios fue lo único en lo que podía pensar, antes de acercarse lentamente hacia la bella durmiente…

"¡Un poquito más y ya estás!"- pensaba una voz dentro de su cabeza.- "¡¡Para!! ¿Te das cuenta de que estás siendo totalmente egoísta? Estás dejándote llevar por tus inmundos impulsos y ni siquiera estás siendo valiente, te estás aprovechando de que ella, **tu** mejor amiga, está durmiendo placidamente sobre tu hombro, ni siquiera estás dejando que ella sea participe y tenga capacidad de decidir si quiere recibir su primer beso de tí. Sin contar que no sabes, ¡si ella quiere un beso tuyo siquiera!"

En medio de toda ésta discusión de conciencia que tenía Scorpius, su cuerpo se quedó estático a unos centímetros de la boca de la joven durmiente. Ella al abrir los ojos lentamente saliendo de su sueño sintió una respiración sobre sí que la asustó pero no pudo moverse al encontrarse abrazada fuertemente por los brazos trabajados por el quidditch del blondo.

Scorpius para disimular actuó rápido y le besó la mejilla.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó mientras la acomodaba derecha y se paraba. La madre de Scorpius había pasado nuevamente al dormitorio y cerrado la puerta mientras el pensaba.- Voy a buscar a mi mamá así te arregla ese pie en un santiamén.- y se alejó.

Rose se quedo pensando… un tanto traumada por la situación anterior, él había estado tan cerca que la había dejado mareada y atontada, no había sabido que hacer, seguramente sus ojos denotaron su terror y él se acobardó, porque estaba segura de que se debatía en si quería besarla o si debía hacerlo o no. _"Tal vez no todas las esperanzas estén perdidas"_ pensó

* * *

Al otro día, ya en excelente estado estaban todos los "esquiadores", con los equipos preparados para salir en cualquier momento hacia la primera lección. Rose ya había aprendido su lección de las vacaciones el día anterior, por lo cual había decidido pasar el día de compras con Astoria. Los hombres iban a hacer un día completo en la montaña, por lo cual no volverían hasta que el día oscureciera. Draco por razones obvias le había prohibido esa actividad y cualquier actividad riesgosa para su salud a su mujer.

La mañana se pasó volando entre levantarse tarde, almorzar, conversar tranquilamente con la madre de Scorpius en el jardín cerrado admirando las plantas, y esperando la hora de la cena. Astoria disfrutaba muchísimo de la compañía de otra mujer, siempre deseo que su segundo hijo fuera una niña, y ahora con el momento que estaba disfrutando con esa mujercita, más se convencía de ello. Lo deseaba con todo su corazón.

- Bueno ahora vamos, ¡a comprar!- dijo Astoria levantándose del lujoso restaurante donde tomaba un capuchino.

- Y Rose, por favor, ya te pedí ¡que dejes de llamarme, sra. Malfoy! Llamame Astoria. ¿Y que piensas hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts?-

-Todavía no lo tengo definido. Lo que más me gusta, aunque me cueste admitirlo, son las pociones, me fascinan, principalmente las curativas. Creo que en eso me podría perfilar. Me interesan los estudios, las investigaciones, me gustaría también hacer algo relacionado con la gente, algo humanístico…-

Rose seguía caminando sin notar que…

- ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡¡¿Sra. Malfoy se encuentra bien?!! Voy a buscar ayuda…

- ¡No! Rose quédate aquí. Ayúdame a sentarme en estos sillones.

Astoria tenía unos dolores terribles en el abdomen que la obligaban a estar doblada por la mitad. Ella sabía que era producto de la maldición porque nunca había tenido esos dolores como de contracciones con tan solo 4 meses, además de que era imposible, nada bueno puede obtenerse de ese tipo de dolores.

Rose no sabia que hacer, estaba aterrada, de un momento para otro, la mamá de Scorpius se partía al medio del dolor que no avisó que venía, ni se lo suponía. Solamente atinó a sentarse junto a ella y acariciarle primero la cabeza que era lo único que podía ver de lo acurrucada que estaba Astoria, y a tararear una canción de cuna que su mamá siempre le cantaba cuando se sentía mal o tenía una pesadilla.

Cada caricia para Astoria era como un ungüento, que le tranquilizaba, no le sacaba el dolor, pero poco a poco, la fue estabilizando, hasta que sólo sentía las puntadas en el abdomen.

- ¿Está mejor?- Cuando vio que Astoria se incorporó, mejorada, pero no completamente.

- Yo estoy embarazada, por eso mi marido no quería que hiciera nada riesgoso y me dejó aquí contigo que estabas lastimada. Gracias a Dios que estabas aquí para calmarme, ahora necesito pedirte un favor… se que va a sonar raro, pero ¿no tratarías de calmarlo a él?- concluyó señalándose la panza.

- A él… ¿Se refiere al bebé?- Preguntó la chica desorientada.

-Si Rose, por supuesto que al bebé. Ya que pudiste calmarme a mí, creo que él lo necesita más que yo.- Contestó poniendo una cara de dolor insoportable, que era el que sufría en esa parte de su cuerpo, pero a la vez tratando de sonar calmada, para que Rose entrara en confianza.

Estaba en una disyuntiva, no entendía como con sus caricias podía haber calmado el dolor de esa mujer, que se notaba en cada una de sus marcadas facciones que era terrible; ¿y ahora ella le pedía que calme el dolor de su vientre? ¿No tendría que ir en busca de un sanador en vez de perder el tiempo en esas cosas?

"_No, mejor concéntrate, y trata de transmitirle tranquilidad, si ella se tranquiliza, seguramente la podrás convencer de ir hasta la sala de emergencias del hotel._"

Suavemente empezó a pasar su mano sobre el vientre apenas abovedado de Astoria y a cantar su nana, lo más despacio posible pero audiblemente. Al cabo de un rato, el dolor de la madre empezó a disminuir y su respiración dejó de ser entrecortada para ser normal. Todo volvió a su estado, dejando a Astoria y a Rose totalmente desconcertadas.

* * *

Bueno hasta aca llega el capi de hoy... la pregunta es ¿será Rosie la descendiente de esa bruja capaz q ayudarlos? Yo creo que la respuesta de mi mente bastante cursi por decirlo así, les da la pauta d cual puede ser esa respuesta añorada... jaja.

Espero que TODOS los que lean este capi y les guste o me tiren con fruta, me dejen un rw con su larga o breve percepción o apreciación o comentario o etc, etc, etc. ¿Porque? Me preguntarán uds. Bueno yo les contesto, xq lei de una autora, que decia QUE LOS RWS ADELGAZAN ENTONCES YO COMO SOY MUYYY BUENA QUIERO CONTRIBUIR A SU ESTABILIDAD DE PESO XD!. Muchas gracias a todos los que m agregaron a f/fs o a alertas o me dejaron un simple rw q para mi vale oro!

Nos leemos en el prox capitulo, espero que les guste. Desde ya muchas Gracias.

Romi.-


	11. ¿Abuela?

Capítulo 11: 

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- Chilló Astoria abrazando a una shockeada Rose

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- repitió la colorada.

- Rose, muchas gracias, ¿cómo sabías… cómo sabías lo que tenías que hacer? – preguntó Astoria sorprendida y relajada.

- Yo… no tengo idea sólo quería que se calmara para llevarla a la sala de emergencias. ¿Está en condiciones de ir ahora?-

- Por supuesto que no, linda Rose, vamos a la habitación, allí podremos comunicarnos con Draco y él le avisará a nuestro sanador.-

Como ya estaba repuesta, Astoria caminó tranquilamente y sin ayuda hasta la habitación. Aunque Rose la siguiera muy cerquita y mirándola de reojo esperando cualquier signo de decaimiento.

Afortunadamente Draco y los chicos habían regresado a los 20 minutos.

Scorpius y Draco estuvieron una hora encerrados en la habitación con Astoria, y salieron solo para recibir al medimago. Mientras tanto Rose y Al esperaban por los resultados o alguna noticia. Ella estaba muy afligida, basta decir que no había pronunciado palabra más que para decirle a los hombres que Astoria estaba indispuesta y que pasaran a verla pronto.

Salió Draco de la habitación, acompañado por el medimago hasta la salida y al volver se sentó en la mesa ratona para quedar justo en frente de Rose.

-Ella está en perfecto estado- comunicó – si no fuera por ti, temo que ni ella ni mi bebé estarían aquí ahora. Fue una bendición el día que Scorpius los tomó a ustedes como amigos. Rose estaba a punto de lágrima, se incorporó del sillón donde reposaba y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Draco. Él la miró con los mismos ojos grises de su primogénito y vio angustia, en abundancia. Algo dentro de ella la movilizó a decir con voz segura… - Ella va a estar bien, nada les va a pasar.- Mantuvo el contacto visual hasta que Draco, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ahora también, los bajó y miró el piso.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban Astoria y Scor en la habitación.

Él estaba sentado en la gran cama matrimonial mientras su madre dormía sobre el otro costado abrazándose a sí misma pero con una expresión relajada en sus delicadas facciones.

Rose se paró al lado de él y le tocó el brazo. Sobresaltándose la miró y palmeó la cama invitándola a sentarse enfrente de él. Ella invocó el encantamiento Muffliato aprendido de James cuando entró a Hogwarts, así tendrían más libertad para hablar sin molestar a la Sra. Malfoy. La bronca en la cara d Scorp se evidenciaba principalmente en sus mandíbulas apretadas que lo hacían verse más grande y no un adolescente de 16 años. Para ella que lo conocía hace años y que se había dedicado durante un tiempo atrás a esta parte a escudriñarle las facciones, esto la afligió un poco más.

La luz de seguridad que había surgido para darle ánimos al Sr. Malfoy se desmoronaba al verlo ahí tan dolido y a la vez furioso, seguramente porque no había solución posible par el problema planteado.

Cuando la volvió a mirar su rostro se relajó un poco más pero no apareció ninguna sonrisa en su rostro que augurara buenas noticias.

Su vos fue un susurro al pronunciar estas palabras…- Tienes que ayudarla Rose, por favor…-

- Pero yo no sé que puedo hacer para ayudarte…- su voz se quebró al contestarle

- Tengo que contarte una historia.-

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a encargar algo de comida al restaurant Al?- Propuso Draco a Al luego de un rato de solemne silencio. Al no entendía mucho lo que había sucedido y nadie le había explicado más. Supuso que no era buen momento para exigir una explicación y además su estómago rugía de hambre.

- Como no, muchas emociones para una noche t para una buena recuperación nada mejor que una buena alimentación dice mi tía Hermione.-

-Muy sabia resultó esa tía tuya, ¡yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor!-

-¡Sí que lo es! Es la mejor bruja que conozco exceptuando claro a mi madre pero igualmente son distintas… a veces creo que la tía Hermione al provenir de una familia muggle posee muchos más conocimientos y magia que el promedio de los magos. Como si la magia en su familia fluyera por las venas de todos pero sólo que en ella explotó y pasó a formar parte de nuestro mundo. Son personas muy especiales.-

-Una mirada incesante, profunda y compleja a una pregunta que siempre me hice: ¿Cómo es que llegan los hijos de muggles a poseer magia? Claro que a mi tampoco me convencía eso de que ellos robaban la magia a magos de sangre pura, esas eran patrañas.- comentó Draco más para si que para Al, saliendo del ascensor.- el poder de la magia reside en el alma.

Albus no entendió mucho de éste último concepto, le parecía que le sonaba de una historia contada por sus padres, pero para él solamente mentes muy estrechas podían pensar eso…

- ¿Qué te parece si mientras esperamos la comida jugamos una partida de ajedrez mágico?

Rose estaba sentada en la orilla de la ama con las manos tapándose la boca y los surcos de lágrimas enjuagándole el rostro.

No podía más, no quería escuchar más de la atrocidad que su amigo le contaba. No podía ser real, el mundo, los humanos, magos o muggles, toda la humanidad, ¿cómo podía llegar a ser tan cruel?, ¿cómo podía jugar con el destino de personas que no tenían nada que ver? Personas que se merecían lo mejor.

No quería escuchar más, se le partía el corazón, hasta que el blondo calló y se quedó ahí sentada sin decir más.

Rose la miró con impotencia y le pegó en el brazo. Él la miró y vio sus ojos hinchados y su mirada triste y sintió lastima por hacerla pasar ese momento por nada del mundo lo haría sufrir así si no fuera por una razón de fuerza mayor.

Ella le volvió a pegar en el brazo… ¿es que no reaccionaba?, ¿cómo podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada?

-¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí sentado sin hacer nada? Merlín, ¡reacciona! – gritó Rose.

En un instante repentino Rose se sintió levantada de la ama y elevada unos centímetros del piso por unos brazos fuertes y vuelta a apoyar. El abrazo no se rompió y así en esa posición lloraron. Rose por la pena y el dolor que le causaba y él por la impotencia, la bronca y el dolor.

Su abrazo fue como un bálsamo para los corazones y así se quedaron un rato más. Ahora vendría la parte más difícil decirle que había una solución y que posiblemente ella fuera esa solución.

Cuando Astoria despertó solamente encontró a Rose sentada en una mecedora de mimbre cerca de la cama. Su mirada estaba perdida en la montaña que se vislumbraba por la ventana.

La madre la evaluó, mirada triste, ojos hinchados y se mecía casi por inercia. Seguramente seguía angustiada por ella, era hora de levantarle el ánimo porque ella se sentía genial teniéndola cerca, ya no le dolía un músculo y el sanador le había asegurado que fuere lo que fuese que había pasado, no había dejado ninguna consecuencia en su cuerpo ni en su hijo.

Rose ya llevaba su piyama opuesto y su lago cabello atado en una trenza, jugaba con sus manos con una cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

-Ven aquí Rose!- Pidió en voz amable la Sra. Malfoy.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Astoria? – preguntó rápidamente Rose que se acercó y la ayudó a incorporarse.

-Perfecta linda, ¿me alcanzarías mi varita? Está en aquella cómoda y luego siéntate junto a mi.- Rose hizo lo que la mujer le pidió y se sentó- ¡Mírate, esos ojos miel casi no se distinguen de los hinchados que se encuentran! No quiero verte mal por mí, pequeña, ya estoy bien y el sanador me lo aseguró. Te debo mucho Rose, y no sé como agradecerte.

-No tiene porqué Sra Malfoy.-

- Déjame ayudarte con eso –con un toque de varita Rose sintió que sus ojos ya no estaban pesados y sus mejillas recobraron su movilidad.

- Así estás mejor. ¡Oh, qué preciosa joya llevas! ¿Es muy especial no?

- Si, es mi favorita- dijo sonrojándose al recordar de quien la recibió.

- ¿Quieres decirme quien te la regaló?... – Rose no contesto- Recuerdo que hace muchos años yo recibí una parecida…- Ahora la cara de sorpresa de Rose fue indisimulableee pero tampoco agregó nada esperando que Astoria continuara. – Si Rose, una muy parecida, supongo que mi hijo y su padre tienen mucho que ver.- Agregó sonriendo considerablemente y muy amable.

- ¡Yo no se la pedí ni mucho menos!- _Oh! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, va a pensar que soy una aprovechada!-_ pensó Rose.

- Sé que no se lo pediste Rose, tranquila. No te estoy recriminando ni mucho menos. Solamente voy a decirte que mi hijo es muy especial para mi, es una de las dos mejores cosas que tengo, sólo te pido que no lo hagas sufrir, si tu no sientes lo mismo… es muy fácil confundir la amistad con algo más a su edad.

El pelo de Rose y su cara no se distinguían a éste momento. Rose quería que la tierra se la tragara y no la expulsara nunca más. Astoria notó el momento de incomodidad y dijo para relajar el ambiente: - ¿Y los otros dónde están?

-Oh! Están en la terraza, preparando una cena para ud. cuando se despertara.

- Pues vamos, ¡muero de hambre!- dijo sonriente.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y de ensueños rodeada de todas aquellas plantas. La que no trancurrió tan calma fue la noche para Rose… su última noche allí, al otro día, tarde-noche, partían para casa.

Los sueños que tenía eran extraños. Ella sabía que soñaba pero no podía despertar ni interactuar en el mismo. Debía despertar, se esforzaba por despertar.

"_Despierta, Rose, Despierta ya!"_ esa no era su voz. Alguien la llamaba, trataba de despertarla dentro de su habitación. Terminó despertándose sobresaltada, había transpirado todo su piyama y la tenue luz del reloj le decía que aún eran las 4:30 de la mañana.

Miró por la ventana de su cuarto y vio el firmamento que era lo único que le daba luz al mismo en ese momento.

Sentada en la otra cama, había una figura, una mujer con rostro bondadoso, piel morena y cabello largo y erizado. Rose atinó a fritar pero le fue imposible, porque esa mujer era igual a su abuela materna, la misma comenzó a hablar antes de que la joven pudiera siquiera pensar en moverse.

- Hola Rose, ¿cómo te encuentras? Si te pregunto esto ten en cuenta que se realmente como te sientes. Verás, yo me sentí igual cuando Gregoria Malfoy llegó a hospedarse en nuestra pequeña posada. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus rizos dorados estaban deslucidos x el viaje y la agonía. Llevaba un vientre de 7 meses y yo notaba su dolor y aura negra. Podrás decir ¡qué sabrá esta anciana de auras! Pero siempre fui muy perceptiva: nunca encontré una explicación pero me sentí íntimamente ligada a la pobre mujer, la asistí de inmediato como pude, imaginaras. Unas noches después de su llegada, postrada en la cama de dolor yo le cuidaba al pequeño que traía con ella cuando me confesó una de las cosas mas terribles que hubiera oído en mi larga vida.

Obviamente me pregunté: ¿quién sería tan malvado como para desearle tanto mal a una persona? Pero la sed de venganza, mi hija, casi no conoce límites. Yo le prometí, tomando su mano, sobre mi cadáver y que me cayera muerta, que su linaje no iba a extinguirse porque siempre darían a luz pequeños hombrecitos. Nuestras manos quedaron unidas mientras una lengua de fuego azul y nada caliente, las envolvía. No entendía que significó ni tampoco quise enterarme, pero supe que iba a ser así siempre, lo supe igual que cuando tu supiste que hacer exactamente cuando esta mujer, relacionada con la misma familia, tuvo su primer ataque.

Pero sabes, mi hija, nunca más nos hemos encontrado con ellas y ahora sé que nosotras tenemos el poder para destruir esa maldición.

Hoy en día comprendo porqué nunca partí, me ayudaron estos largos años, para conocer la magia, y conocer a la familia, he vivido mucho tiempo rodeándola, esperando el momento para que pudiéramos terminar con el sufrimiento de ésta familia. Me siento culpable ahora, al saber que podría haberla librado tanto tiempo atrás yo misma, y no lo hice.

- ¿Pero qué debo hacer? – preguntó asustada Rose.

- Tú lo sabrás en ese debido momento. ¿Piensas que es un buen momento ahora para interrumpir en la habitación de los Sres. Malfoy?

- Sí, lo creo.- Miró el reloj y eran ya las 6.30 am.

Despacio, tratando de no despertar a los chicos que dormían en el dormitorio de al lado Rose atravesó el gran living y fue directo hacia la puerta del dormitorio principal. La tocó suavemente y el Sr. Malfoy abrió rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede Rose? ¿Te sientes mal? –La voz de Draco era ronca y nasal. Una tenue luz iluminaba el dormitorio y dejaba en la penumbra el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

- No, estoy bien, gracias- contestó tratando de sonreír para sonar convincente- solamente necesito hablar con su esposa, Sr. Malfoy –continuó con voz segura- a solas.

- Pero Rose, son las 7 de la mañana, ni siquiera amanece todavía ¿estás segura que no puede esperar?

- Déjala pasar Draco, estoy segura yo, de que debe tener una razón.- intercedió la voz de Astoria antes de que Rose pudiera contestar.

- Pasa. Las dejaré a solas-

Encontró a la Sra. Malfoy totalmente despabilada y con un libro en la mano. La invitó a acercarse y finalmente se sentó en la misma mecedora de mimbre de cuando velaba por su recuperación.

- Verá Sra. Malfoy, lo que tengo que decirle es muy delicado. Yo se de la maldición y el origen de sus trastornos, Scorpius me lo contó mientras ud. dormía. Déjeme decirle que me afectó personalmente, pero no piense que estoy loca por lo que voy a decirle… pero la persona que ayudó a la señora Malfoy maldecida, y que bendijo a la misma con la descendencia varonil, se encuentra en ésta sala con nosotras.-

- ¿Aquí? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Porqué yo no puedo verlo?-

- Lo siento, no tengo respuestas a sus preguntas. Lo que sí puedo asegurarle es que está aquí para ayudarme a terminar con esto.

- Pero cómo…- Preguntó Astoria cada vez mas preocupada y mas sorprendida.

- Todavía no lo se, solamente le voy a pedir que se acueste totalmente, cierre los ojos y se relaje para que podamos juntas encausar nuestra energía en lo positivo.

Así lo hizo la mujer y Rose recordó un fin de semana cuando era niña, y cómo su abuela materna le enseñaba los principios básicos de su religión, el cristianismo. Juntó sus manos y entrelazó los dedos a la altura de su pecho y las oraciones que tantos fieles a su alrededor repetían salieron por sus labios sin siquiera haberlos estudiado antes.

"Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia, el Señor es contigo. Bendita tú eres, entre todas las mujeres, y bendito sea el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús. Santa María, madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros, pecadores, ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte. Amén"

_Es el momento de liberar a ésta familia de su sufrimiento, muchas culpas han sido lavadas con el paso de los años y de las generaciones, ahora es el tiempo para que esto termine._

Rose comenzó a cantar su nana mientras se mecía con la mecedora, susurrando primer, luego subiendo el tono.

Al terminar Astoria había caído completamente dormida. Rose sintió que algo no estaba bien… al contemplarla nuevamente notó que estaba bañada en un brillo perlado producto de la fiebre nuevamente y tomó su mano de inmediato.

Al instante Rose sintió un dolor terrible en todo su cuerpo y escalofríos producto de la fiebre mas fiera. Sentía lo mismo que Astoria en ese momento. Un grito abrazó su garganta y salió expulsado por la misma, al instante Draco, Scorpius y Albus entraron en la habitación, pero una fuerza invisible les impedía llegar hasta donde se encontraban las mujeres.

Rose se levantó en un lugar extraño, nada parecido a donde se debía encontrar. Allí era primavera, corría un viento tibio sobre su cabello revolviéndoselo, a su costado, un acantilado profundo y abajo el mar…

Al otro lado una pequeña aldea y a lo lejos un reluciente castillo de piedra.

Ella todavía en su piyama, temblaba pero ahora de miedo, la inseguridad de no saber dónde se encontraba ni cómo había llegado allí…

- Con que tú tratas de salvar a la familia Malfoy, pues fíjate niñita que no podrás, ellos destruyeron el futuro de nuestro pueblo, nosotros el futuro de su linaje.- Se dio vuelta lentamente Rose, para encontrarse con una figura encapuchada y encorvada que le impedía el camino a la villa.

- No, ya fue suficiente de su jueguito macabro, esto debe parar ahora ¡No puede cometer mas asesinatos de gente inocente! – dijo Rose con el rostro crispado por la fiebre y voz muy aguda. En realidad ella sentía tanto dolor que no sabía cómo podía articular palabra.

- Si los habrá, por la eternidad, nadie puede detenerlo.-

- Yo sí puedo hacerlo. He venido a eso…¡nunca mas volverás a lastimar a niños inocente ni a sus madres! ¡o lo harás sobre mi cadáver!

- Así, será entonces niñita…- dijo la figura encapuchada haciendo una reverencia, y hablando en una lengua extraña, Rose vio la varita oscura surgir entre los harapos que ocultaban el cuerpo de su atacante y en ese momento perdió el conocimiento.

Su cuerpo se elevó y empezó a brillar tanto en la habitación sosteniendo aún la mano de Astoria, como en la planicie donde se hallaba la conciencia de Rose.

Un haz de luz alcanzó a la figura encapuchada atravesándola y haciendo caer y partirse en dos, la varita, sobre el pasto verde.

- ¿Crees que podrás dejar de caminar en círculos alrededor de la cama y estarse quieto? El sanador dijo que en cualquier momento iba a despertar.- decía una voz a lo lejos… la sintió conocida y con un dejo de nostalgia, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba.

"¡Merlín, qué sed que tengo! Mi garganta, no tiene siquiera saliva para poder hablar." Pensó Rose.

-Tengo sed.- dijo finalmente. En ese momento dos manos la agarraron y ayudaron a levantarse y escuchó el ruido del agua traspasarse de un recipiente a otro.

Abrió los ojos y allí encontró a Al, Draco y Scorpius, éste último le alcanzó el vaso y la ayudó a tomarla.

- ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó preocupada…

- Son las 12 del mediodía Rose, del 28 de diciembre- Contestó Draco.

-¡¿Quée?-

- Si, lamento informarte que pasaste un día entero inconciente, colorada- Comentó Al.

- Será mejor que vaya a buscar al sanador, para que te revise antes de que lleguen tus padres al Ministerio Suizo.- dijo Draco antes de salir de la habitación.

- ¿Mis padres?- Preguntó Rose con angustia en la voz.

-Obvio Rose, no ibamos a dejar que estuvieras inconciente sin avisarle a tu familia, igual le dijimos al sanador que viniera a revisarte cada hora e informara a tus padres hasta que ellos pudieran viajar.- Esta vez fue Scorpius quien habló.

- ¡Oh!

-Rose, lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado, mucho… no sé como puedes haber hecho tal cosa y exponerte así al peligro. Nunca voy a poder agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi familia y lo que significa para nosotros, mi madre y las futuras generaciones, pero Rose nunca voy a poder perdonar que te hayas expuesto al peligro así, a lo desconocido y a la magia negra.- Le tocó suavemente la mejilla y salió, de la habitación rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?- Preguntó Al, examinándola de cerca.

- ¿Porqué fue tan cortante conmigo? Al, yo… no creí que fuera peligroso ayudar a quienes lo necesitan…

- Pero lo fue, no sabes lo angustiantes que fueron éstas horas, las primeras principalmente sin saber que te había sucedido. Utilizaste muchas de tus reservas de magia para poder sobrevivir y para salvar a la Sra. Malfoy; y tu sabes que si ellas se agotan, simplemente mueres… muere tu magia y con ella tú…

No tienes ni idea la desesperación en la que nos encontramos, todos, incluso Astoria, que aún la tienen en observación, nunca le hizo caso al doctor y hasta hace 5 horas que le venció el sueño, estuvo acá con nosotros… Te arriesgaste mucho, sin decirnos nada, sin que te pudiéramos ayudar. Si no despertabas no ib a haber consuelo para nosotros que somos tu familia, pero para ellos tampoco porque nunca te hubiesen arriesgado para nada. Tú mas que nadie sabe lo que significas para Scorpius…yo me conformo con que estés bien, así que ahora concéntrate en recuperarte, no te voy a culpar, porque hubiese hecho lo mismo que tú… pero para él es difícil, estuvo por perder a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida en el mismo minuto. Es muy shockeante. Dale tiempo.-

Albus salio para darle paso al medimago y a un grupo de sanadores con diferentes aparatos para realizar la revisación.

Al cabo de una hora de análisis de todo tipo, sus padres ya habían llegado y habían conversado con los Malfoy cuando entraron a verla…

Esa misma tarde partían todos hacia sus hogares nuevamente.

Rose había tenido posibilidades de hablar con Astoria, y sus agradecimientos eran interminables. Pero ella sólo tenía cabeza para él, y él no se había molestado en volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Era molesto sí, pero mas que eso le dolía, profundo en el corazón…


	12. Y después

Capítulo 12:

El fin de año pasó sin penas ni glorias, con cuidados excesivos por parte de su madre, y los más grandes enfurecimientos de su padre, que si bien no tenía nada en contra de los Malfoy, no le gustaba nada, la idea de que su "pequeña Rosie" se hubiera arriesgado por ellos.

Lo pasó sin glorias principalmente, porque si bien Al pasaba todas las tardes por su casa, tenía terminantemente prohibido por su padre, salir de la misma, y cada día Scorpius era menos expresivo en sus cartas.

-Por suerte mañana me va a dejar de evitar porque tiene que dar conmigo todos los días.- Pensó la gry antes de dormirse.-

Lo que no sabía era que se equivocaba… Scorpius sí podía evitarla, y de hecho lo hacía infaliblemente, solamente se lo cruzaba en las clases que compartían hacía una semana y siempre que hablaban era cortado porque luego él recordaba que tenía algo que hacer y se iba con Al atrás suyo sin tener idea de que iba todo eso…Rose ya se sentía insegura por toda la situación que vivió, talvez él en realidad solo pensara que ella era un fenómeno y que si bien estaba agradecido, la realidad era esa y por eso no quería estar cerca de ella. "_Buen, si era así ella no iba a imponerle su presencia"_

Scor se moría de ganas de volver a hablar con ella normalmente pero no iba a dar el brazo a torcer hasta que ella le jurara que nunca más en su vida iba a exponerse a los peligros de la magia de esa manera. Si creía que estaba sobreactuando como había sugerido Albus, su respuesta era no. Solamente él puede saber lo angustiantes que fueron esas horas hasta que los medimagos pudieron reestablecer su flujo de magia y estabilizarla, fue lo peor que había vivido hasta entonces. Su alma se le cayó a los pies cuando la vió explotar en luz envolviendo a su madre con ella y cayendo en el mismo segundo golpeando duramente contra el suelo.

Por suerte, todo había pasado ya, y su pelirroja andaba coquetamente por los pasillos destilando su belleza y sensualidad como miel para las abejas. Pero por eso mismo, ese magnetismo que ella le provocaba no podía seguir, volvería a su plan original, olvidar todos sus sentimientos porque si seguía enamorándose, había grandes posibilidades de que terminara acabado.

El invierno siguió su curso y de apoco la primavera fue ganando su lugar, los exámenes estaban cerca, pero las personas habían comenzado a alejarse. Rose al no querer imponer su presencia a Scorpius se rezagaba en la Sala Común con Matt y Britt, mientras que las serpientes hacían lo propio en su mazmorra, pero uno de ellos no aguantaba la presión de la situación y el otro no aguantaba el mal humor del primero por lo que cada uno estudiaba en una punta distinta del recinto.

A Scorpius por estos días, no lo soportaba nadie excepto cierta morocha con la cual solía hacer los deberes por la tarde en la biblioteca… algunos días en compañía de Al y cuando éste se hastiaba, solos.

El blondo no entendía como no había podido ver a la persona pensante e igualmente interesante que era la reina de las serpientes. Justamente lo que necesitaba para privarse de la compañía de cierta gry. Al principio solamente se sentaba cerca de él en la biblioteca y con los días, esto se convirtió casi en una rutina obligada, a la misma hora, ella llegaba con sus libros, se sentaba y le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa. Él más por tratar desesperadamente de encontrar una vía de escape a su situación que por cortesía, correspondió la primera sonrisa.

No podía decirse que ella buscara algo distinto que aquella primera aproximación en el Comedor, pero al menos ahora dejaba ver que había algo más que una cara bonita en ella, y tal vez ahora Scorpius estaba más interesado en descubrir que era ese algo.

Al iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la clase de Transformaciones, solo y por un atajo, cuando unas manos níveas lo agarraron por la túnica y lo metieron a un pasadizo secreto.

-Lumus.- Murmuró Rose.

- Hola colorada, ¿cuál es la cuestión de estado por la que me retrazas en la llegada a mi clase? Pero más importante ¿porqué llegas tu tarde a clases?-

- ¿Qué pasa entre ellos Albus? Cuéntamelo todo, porque si me pongo a averiguar por mi misma o saco conclusiones apresuradas puede que me de un infarto- Al la miró detenidamente por primera vez, estaba colorada con el pelo agarrado en un rodete desarmado, la corbata suelta y la camisa desabotonada por la mitad. Nunca la había visto tan desordenada en su conjunto, parecía incluso que el calor de sus mejillas no llegar al resto de su cuerpo por la forma en que se abrazaba a ella misma. Tenía la mirada triste y desconcertada. Con la misma mirada lo convención, no había nada que pudiera hacer para ahorrarle la pena a su prima preferida.

Al y Rose caminaron abrazados por los pasillos casi vacíos en dirección a la clase de Transformaciones. Ella paró un momento para arreglarse exteriormente hablando, pero algo de ella había quedado estupefacto en el pasadizo, sin reaccionar y sin consuelo: sus lágrimas inertes.

Llegaron a destino con el tiempo justo, Scorpius miró a los familiares entrar, a ella sentarse tranquilamente y sin verle el rostro en las primeras filas con Marian, y a Albus seguir hacia los bancos de atrás también sin voltear a mirarlo. Lo sabía, tendría que hablar con Albus y no sería una conversación agradable. Si alguien le preguntase a alguno de los tres que tema teórico se explicó ese día ninguno respondería correctamente porque sus mentes vagaban por lugares distintos pero a la vez conexos, con un punto de encuentro.

Cuando terminó la clase, Scor siguió a Albus hasta el dormitorio. Él tenía clase pero había temas que discutir y que no podían esperar…

¿Qué pasa Al? ¿Qué le dijiste?-

La verdad Scor, que te estás viendo con ella…

No estoy viéndome con ella…- exclamó molesto por la acusación. Empezó a desabrocharse la corbata y se paso las manos por el pelo sin gomina como lo usaba últimamente. – SOMOS AMIGOS, se que ella quiere algo más y puede que en un momento se me haya cruzado por la cabeza besarla para olvidarme de Rose, pero eso nunca sucedió. Yo estoy enamorado de Rose, y nadie va a poder sacármela de la cabeza, pero ya pasó tanto tiempo que creo que no existe explicación de mi parte para tal ausencia.

Ella creo que tú piensas que es un monstruo…que es por eso te alejaste- dijo Al cabizbajo.

Claramente eso no es verdad. Yo me ocuparé de demostrarle que no es así.-

A la mañana siguiente Rose se encontró despierta, despeinada, y con lo ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero la determinación era fuerte y la voluntad mayor… Era la última noche que iba a llorar por Scorpius.

Se levantó, se vistió y bajó a la Sala Común. Allí Britt estaba charlando con una de sus compañeras, cuando la vio aparecer, se acercó y la acorraló contra la pared con la varita alzada. Rose la miró con los ojos aterrados, ella sólo sonrió, murmuró un hechizo y se fue.

Inmediatamente Rose sintió que sus ojos dejaban de pesarle y sus mejillas de querer explotar. Cuando iba cruzando el retrato, Lily la sorprendió por detrás: -No te vayas, tengo algo que hablar contigo.-

-Podemos hablarlo mientras desayunamos, muero de hambre.-

Mientras Lily se tomaba un buen chocolate caliente y Rose arremetía con un desayuno que incluía huevos, tocino y tostadas con manteca y un gran té.

Rose notaba que su prima estaba por salirse de los cabales por contarle algo, pero daba rodeos y rodeos hablando de otras cosas… - Lily, será mejor que me digas lo que pretendías, porque en 20 minutos debemos ingresar a clases y por si no lo notaste tienes clases con Snape, por lo que en realidad son 15 para ti.-

- Bueno, he escuchado por casualidad…-

- Tú nunca escuchas por casualidad, no sé como haces para oír todo lo que te propones oír.-

- ¿Me vas a dejar hablar? Gracias, he escuchado por casualidad, que Matt le preguntaba a Britt si creía que era mala idea invitarme a ir a Hogsmeade, "como amigos claro". ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me quiere invitar a mi a Hogsmeade!-

- ¡Guau! ¿Y qué dijo Britt?

- Ella dijo que estaba bien por ella, creía que era una buena idea. Pero que no piensa que sea lo mismo para James. Ya sabemos que él es un poquito –haciendo señas como si fuera un mundo- celoso. Pero dijo también que como era "como amigos" ella podía entretener a James para que el domingo se queden por el castillo.-

- Lo que creo es que puede que en principio sea solo como amigos, pero considerando que es la última posibilidad que tiene de invitarte antes de que termine el curso y él no volverá el año entrante, podemos concluir que mínimamente se encuentra confundido y que tenemos que darle el beneficio de la duda por una salida.

- Ok. ¿Beneficio de la duda?

- Digo, que como eres la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, y que como eres un par de años menor, hay que darle un tiempo para que ordene sus pensamientos y que si en esta salida no te declara su amor eterno, al menos pueda pasarlo tan bien como para que él ordene sus pensamientos de la manera correcta y lo más pronto posible.

- Esta bien, si me invita, lo haré pasar una tarde muy agradable y que lo hará declararme su amor lo más pronto posible. Ahora queda esperar que me invite.- Mientras Lily hacía un lindo puchero, y se levantaba de la mesa para irse a su clase de Pociones, su lugar fue ocupado por otro Gry.

- Hola Rose, ¿estuvo bueno el desayuno? Soy Cristopher, voy al curso de James.-

- Hola, si claro, te he visto en la Sala Común. Si muy rico, los desayunos de Hogwarts son casi la mejor comida del mundo.-

- ¿Conoces una mejor?-

- Claro, ¡mi abuela hace las mejores comidas del mundo!- Y ambos rieron. – Me voy, tengo que clase con McGonagall.-

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? Voy a la clase de adivinación, vamos para la misma torre.-

Desde la mesa Sly, unos ojos celestes escrutaban la escena con mucha atención.

En el dormitorio de las serpientes, Albus y Scor pensaban cada uno recostado en su cama, en diferentes cosas, Albus pensaba en que el día siguiente sería perfecto para dar unas vueltas en el campo de quidditch antes de ir a Hogsmeade; mientras que Scor pensaba: "_¿Cómo se le puede haber ocurrido aceptar ir a Hogsmeade con ese pomposo, cara de nada, rubio lata, de Cristopher Mohe?"_

Claro que estaba disgustado, era la primera vez que no irían los tres juntos pero más que nada estaba disgustado por el rubor de sus mejillas cuando él le preguntó si quería verlo en La Tres Escobas ese día. Golpeó la almohada por no golpearse la cara, eso se ganaba por ignorarla tanto tiempo. _Pensar que estuviste a punto de besarla y dejaste pasar la oportunidad… aunque fuese egoísta al menos te quedaría eso hoy. _(Palabras de su maldita conciencia.) Hacia tiempo que su maldita conciencia como él la llama y él yo conciente estaban de acuerdo, ahora las cosas volvían a distorsionarse. Scor trataba de seguir enojado con ella, pero le era imposible sin mostrarse orgulloso y por ende, seguir en la misma postura, sin hablarse con ella, pero tenía que admitir que la vida apestaba sin ella…

No podía seguir así, tenía que hacer algo.

Bajo a la Sala Común a fin de encontrar luz y un poco de soledad, pero encontró a un par de serpientes terminando un informe de último momento.

Mediante un accio no verbal convocó su pluma y un pergamino de su alcoba y se dedico a tratar de poner en palabras todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

La mañana de la salida a Hogsmeade, Rose se despertó con cierto entusiasmo por primera vez en el año. Un chico lindo la había invitado a salir y tendría con el su primera cita real. Eso era ideal para empezar a reconstruir su vida sin Scorpius.

Estaba en éstos pensamientos, mientras remoloneaba en la cama y sintió un leve repiqueteo en la ventana. Abrió la misma y entró una pequeñísima lechuza que revoloteó cuatro veces por la habitación antes de pararse. Era la lechuza de Al, traía un pergamino y una cajita de cartón con un listón rojo.

Abrió el regalo y suspiró, eran cuatro ranas de chocolate edición Deluxe, eso significaba que saldrían sus padres, algún miembro de la Orden del Fénix o del Ejército de Dumbledore. Eran un buen regalo, chocolate y sus seres queridos. Se tendió en la cama a ver qué noticias tenían tan apurado a su primo que no podían esperar al desayuno para encontrarse. Al desenrollar el mismo, se dio cuenta que no era una carta de su primo, sino de Scorpius.

**Querida Rose:**

** ¿Cómo te encuentras? Sé que estás… que te he lastimado con mi forma de actuar, pero tienes que tratar entenderme a mí. No estoy tratando de excusarme, sino de que te formes con lo que es la otra versión de la historia… la otra cara de la misma.**

** Vivir todos esos días con la presión de que no puedo hacer nada para arreglar una situación maldita que nos vino sin que podamos protegernos, ni hacer algo al respecto. Tratar de actuar lo más normal posible para no arruinar nuestras vacaciones de navidad, no poder confesarte todo lo que sentía ni que fueras mi consuelo. Porque sabes que eres, junto a mis padres y mi nuevo hermanito, lo más importante que tengo. Y verte en esa posición de vulnerabilidad y pérdida, en la que yo _nunca en toda mi existencia_ te hubiese puesto. Fue como verte morir delante de mis ojos y no te puedes imaginar la angustia que me hiciste sentir. **

** Sé que tú eres una maldita gryffindor, y tienes un maldito orgullo y valor que no puedo comprender y nunca voy a compartir si te pone en peligro, pero yo soy una apestosa serpiente y si fuera por mí, vivirías en una cajita de cristal donde nadie pueda ponerte un dedo encima ni hacerte sufrir un raspón similar al roce de una pluma. Tú eres mi princesa y siempre lo serás, siempre tendrás el lugar más especial en mi corazón. **

** Ahora trata de imaginar cómo te sentirías al respecto de la persona por la que sientes eso, si ella voluntariamente se sometiera a un pacto de magia incomprensible y vivieras mi situación. **

** Además entre Celina y yo no pasó nada, solamente somos amigos.**

**Scor.**

**PD: Si me llego a enterar que ese gry llega a propasarse hoy, la va a pagar muy caro.-**

Así tirada en la misma posición donde se encontraba, se olvidó de respirar.

Se levantó sofocada y tosiendo. "_¡Qué estúpida! ¿Cómo un humano puede olvidarse de respirar? Se supone que es algo autómata ¿no?"_ Pensaba la pelirroja.

Todavía en estado de shock, decidió que lo mejor era irse a duchar, "_Si, el agua fría empapando mi cerebro será la mejor solución_"

Ya más despejada, tomó nuevamente el pergamino de la cama y bajó al Gran Comedor, allí encontró a la persona que estaba buscando. Lily. La apartó de sus pensamientos y su cara media triste para sentarse a su lado y tratar de interpretar ese bendito pergamino. Cuando Lily terminó de leer, estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos con expresión de que iba a gritar en cualquier momento.

¡Esto es genial! Es lo que esperabas, ¿no es cierto? Ahora te toca demostrar tu posición y sentimientos.

Pero…

Te entiendo, el estaba enojado, tú estabas enojada, él sufría, tu sufrías… Y ahora tienes que hacer algo para volver a estar cómo antes… o mejor que antes por lo que entiendo en esta carta.

¿Cómo mejor?

¿No leíste esto? Es prácticamente una declaración de su amor. Ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?-

¿Declaración de amor? –

¡Merlín! ¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a mi prima, la cerebrito? A mi humilde entender, él está diciendo las cosas desde el fondo de su corazón y éste dice que habitas en el de manera especial. Tienes las cartas sobre la mesa, es momento de decidir cuánto quieres apostar.

En ese momento se acercó Matt a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Lily, al ver que ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y Rose estaba como ausente, se armó en valor y dijo: -Lily, ¿quieres venir a Hogsmeade conmigo? Digo, James y Britt están planeando una cita especial y no quisiera ser el tercero en discordia… Digo, como amigos… para comprar golosinas y algún regalo…-

-¡Claro! Tengo que terminar una tarea de McGonagall pero luego del almuerzo te acompaño.

-Genial, nos vemos en la puerta. Eh… ¿Rose se encuentra bien?-

-Si. Solamente está en estado de Shock.

En ese momento cruzaban las puertas del Gran Comedor Al y Scor, quienes saludaron con la mano a los Raven y a los Gry que estaban en su mesa. Matt y Lily les saludaron con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa respectivamente y Matt aprovechó para volver a su mesa.

Hugo se acercó a las primas y empezó a bromear con las mismas, había llegado con una linda morocha de ojos rasgados y pelo alborotado. Tomaron unas galletas y se fueron a pasear por el jardín.

Rose ya se encontraba más animada casi se podía decir que normal y su mente empezaba a pensar claramente.

Escribió algo rápido en un pergamino y se levantó.

La mesa de Sly era la menos concurrida esa mañana, saludó a Al desde atrás de Scorpius (como hacía desde que este la evitaba constantemente). Le preguntó qué iban a hacer ese día.

Yo estoy organizando junto con unos del último año, la fiesta para esta noche. Fiesta "Anti-San Valentín", será muy exclusiva, solamente podremos invitar a un par de personas de cada casa. ¿Quieres venir? –

No, gracias Al. ¿No es un poco tarde para fiesta Anti- San Valentín? Mmmm…. Tengo otros planes para esta noche.

¿Alguna cita con cierto gryffindor?-

¡No!- dijo mas efusivamente de lo necesario y poniendo sus mejillas coloradas- No se de que va a ir, pero estoy segura de que no va a haber ningún gryffindor entrometido, excepto yo, claro.-

Bueno, ¡nos vemos! Pásenla bien hoy.

Rose se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de Scorpius y mientras lo besaba en la mejilla mas cercana, arrojó el pedacito de su pergamino al regazo del mismo. S_e sentía tan suave su piel blanca bajo mis labios, pude sentir su mirada seguirme hasta la salida, pude sentir también la mirada de Al ante este gesto indiscreto de mi parte, pero sé también que el mismo lo distrajo del movimiento de mi mano._

Podía confiar en que nadie más sabría de nuestro encuentro… Si era que decidía presentarse…

Corrió hacia la Sala de Menesteres y paso tres veces a la velocidad del rayo pidiendo lo que necesitaba: "_Necesito que me hagas el favor de estar lista y disponible para que Scorpius y yo cenemos aproximadamente a las 19.30. Voy a pedir ayuda a los elfos domésticos, por favor, déjalos trabajar"_ Entonces la puerta de la Sala apareció brillo y volvió a desaparecer. Bueno al menos esto estaba solucionado. Corrió a la Cocina y le pidió a Kreacher que les llevara comida para dos y que no olvidara la tarta de melaza.

Si, esa noche, sería la noche para recuperar a su mejor amigo. Y si todos los astros se ponían de acuerdo, tal vez, podría decir el secreto de su corazón.

Miró el reloj y era pasado el medio día, a las 14 tenía que encontrarse con Cristopher en Tres Escobas, se apresuró a llegar a su cuarto a arreglar el desastre que había en su persona por el dormir poco y las corridas de hace un momento. 

_Había dejado caer, sutilmente disfrazado, un papel en su regazo. Como dije, sutilmente disfrazado porque hacía meses que no hablábamos, así que ese beso confundiría a Albus lo suficiente para que no notara el intercambio epistolar. Por lo que tampoco quería que su primo se enterara del mismo_.

Deducción que realizó después de la conmoción inicial de sentir su calor y perfume tan cerca después de tanto tiempo.

Antes de ingresar a la clase de Estudios Muggles, se rezagó para abrir el mensaje misterioso. Con la prolija caligrafía de Rose se leía:_ "Veme en la Sala de Menesteres a las 19.30. No cenes en el Gran Comedor."_

El resto del día lo pasó entretenido en pensar que era lo que su colorada había planeado.

Celina lo acompañó a Hogsmeade, y él entendió que era el momento perfecto para contarle lo que sentía por Rose, aunque eso pudiera terminar con las esperanzas que sabía que ella mantenía y tenía miedo de perder con ello su amistad. Pero no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran el rumbo que tenían, sería darle falsas esperanzas y no era bueno porque ella se merecía mucho más. Pero por suerte mientras tomaban un helado en la sucursal de Florean Fortescue, ella le sonrió levemente y le dijo que siempre lo supo.

El alivio fue fuerte y el saber que no rompería ningún corazón ni perdería ninguna amistad fue el motivo perfecto para que las 19 hs lo encontraran en muy buen ánimo.

Rosie se encontró con Cristopher en las Tres Escobas a la hora convenida. Él se encontraba en una mesa con otro compañero suyo llamado Ralph, quien al instante en que la vio entrar, se levantó, y se reunió con otros compañeros a unas mesas de distancia.

Se sacó el blazer que vestía y lo colocó sobre el respaldo saludándolo con una sonrisa, la charla fue amena y la comida excepcional como siempre para eso de las 18 hs. estaban volviendo hacia el castillo. Caminaban tranquilos, y Rose agradecía que Cristopher se hubiera tomado la salida en forma tranquila y no había tratado de realizar ninguna maniobra ni comentario que derivara la conversación hacia algún lugar extraordinario. Se podría decir también que si no hubiese tenido en mente la carta de Scorpius toda la tarde, Rose le hubiese puesto mucha más atención a su acompañante. Pero cuando se percató de ello recordando que Cristopher era un lindo y buen chico, lo miró y ¡se percató por primera vez del parecido que existía entre éste chico y el de sus sueños! Ambos eran rubios, con la tez blanquísima casi transparente y unos ojos celestes pálidos penetrantes, _aunque los ojos de Scorpius eran grises técnicamente hablando, se había pasado horas enteras mirandolos y estudiandolos_. Igualmente nunca sería el, el encanto y gracia de Scorpius alejaba cualquier pensamiento motivador sobre otra persona que le interesase. No podía compararlo siquiera, Cristopher era un chico correcto, muy apuesto y galante, tenía una expresión de seguridad que era encantadora pero Scorpius con una mirada hacía bailar todas las mariposas de su estómago, con una caricia hacía que ese sector de su piel ardiera por horas, cuando más desalineado y rebelde se veía más la atraía y mientras eso siguiera sucediendo dentro de su cuerpo nadie más podría igualarlo. Porque él era SU Scorpius, porque él es el dueño de su corazón e iba a empezar esa misma noche a luchar por que se enterara, no importa cuando tiempo tuviera que esperar ella se ganaría el corazón de su amor.

A las 19:00 Rose se encontraba bañada y peinada para la ocasión, se había alizado el cabello como todas las mañanas y luego había marcado unas ondas en las puntas de su larga cabellera, sabía que su rostro (mientras no se pusiera colorada) tenía un tono agradable asíque no hizo mucho con él, solo aplicó un poco de máscara para pestañas que le proveyó Britt y un labial regalo de su abuela materna; se tiró el pelo para el costado derecho y le roció un poco de loción abrillantadora. Se puso sus jeans favoritos, oscuros y entallados y remera manga tres cuartos de terciopelo negro que dejó caer sobre los mismos.

Eran las 19.15 hs y ya se encontraba bajando hacia la Sala de Menesteres, las manos le sudaban, no sabía que tenía que decir, tenía la mente bloqueada. Gracias a Merlín, llegó antes que él. Estaba Kreacher terminando de ordenar la sala que se veía genial, una mesa de madera de roble oscuro con dos sillas del mismo material; la comida tenía una presentación riquísima; sobre un costado, la chimenea ardía suavemente, y del otro lado, el postre se encontraba servido en varias bandejas con distintos tipos de tartas y frutas. Un sillón blanco grande y una mesita de café se ubicaban en la última pared desnuda. La luz era tenue pero se veía cómodamente. Kreacher le dio las buenas noches y se retiró. Había quedado sola nuevamente y solamente a 5 minutos de que se cumpliera la hora establecida.

A las 19.30hs Scor se encontraba en el pasillo de la Sala de Menesteres, con sus jeans oscuros y una remera azul que combinaba perfectamente con el cuadriculado de su camisa, blanco, rojo y azul, la cual llevaba abierta y arremangadas porque no hacía tanto frío. Pasó tres veces ante la pared y esperó. La conocida puerta de madera apareció ante sus ojos. Al traspasarla vio a la colorada sentada en un sillón blanco en la pared opuesta a la entrada…


	13. ADELANTO

Capitulo 13:

Rose sintió su piel erizar cuando la puerta se materializó, se sentó rápidamente en el sillón opuesto a la misma para ocultar sus mejillas ardientes y las ganas de salir corriendo que le hicieron hormiguear los músculos de las piernas esperando una orden directa. Era increíble que su sola presencia lograra todos esos efectos continuos en su persona, pero la realidad es que solamente se contentó porque él hubiese aparecido. Lo sintió caminar tres pasos dentro de la habitación y al mismo tiempo ella trató de controlar, mediante la respiración, el calor de sus mejillas. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, levantó la mirada. Y ahí estaba él, inmaculado.

Hola Rose –

Hola, recibí tu carta, son eficaces las lechuzas…- _¿QUÉ? ¡Merlín, esperemos que mi ingenio mejore porque esta conversación no va a tener grandes avances con ese tipo de observaciones!_

Ah, si, la mande hoy con Piwy, ya sabes mi lechuza, nunca ha fallado un envío… ¿Quieres…-

¿Quieres cenar?- Se interrumpieron mutuamente.

Si, por favor.-

Rose se levantó y acercó por primera vez, lo hizo más rápido de lo que tenía pensado y llegó bordeando la mesa hasta quedar cerca de él. Levantó la mano derecha y apenas rozó sus dedos con el antebrazo del blondo, firme y blanco, su vista siguió su propio movimiento embelezada por sentir ese cosquilleo que le recorría su cuerpo al entrar en contacto.

Él la vio acercarse con su pelo suelto y las mejillas rebosantes, todavía no habían hecho contacto visual y sabía cuanto necesitaba esos ojos miel clavados en los suyos. Vio como con vergüenza ella acercaba su mano nívea para acariciar con sus dedos finos su brazo. Y lo sintió, esa electricidad vibrante que recorría desde el punto de contacto hasta la punta de sus dedos y su cabeza, y no soportó más, en un movimiento brusco, la atrapó en sus brazos y la estrechó suavemente. Sintiendo su pelo en su cara, sintiendo lo terso de su prenda bajo las manos mientras la acariciaba, sintiendo el corazón acelerado de ella mientras asimilaba el abrazo. Ella lo respondió con firmeza enredando sus manos en su cintura, cuando salió del asombro inicial, y respirando el aroma a cedro y menta que siempre era característico de su amigo.

Te he extrañado tanto, tanto, tanto.- Le dijo enredada a su cintura y con los ojos cerrados.

Eso no lo tomaré en cuenta hasta que me hayas mirado a los ojos y repetido.

No quiero, estoy muy cómoda ahora.- contestó con una sonrisa dibujándosele en los labios.- _Merlín, esos labios._

Ok, no quiero perturbarte nunca más en tu felicidad.-

Me parece lo mejor del mundo.

¿Qué?-

Estar así, aquí y contigo.- Suspiró Rose, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo directamente a los ojos grises que tanto adoraba.

Y en ese preciso momento, los ojos miel de Rose se dilataron profundamente al comprender la intensidad y la cercanía de la mirada de Scor… y en ese preciso momento él descubrió que en los ojos de Rose vivía el mismo fuego que en los suyos estaba cuando la miraba, y decidió que era El momento para jugarse por ese amor que le profesaba a esa colorada preciosa. Y ella lo intuyó y supo que no había nada más que esperar ahora, que no habrían más incertidumbres ni peleas y por sobre todo que no estaba sola en esto del amor…


End file.
